Find Your Wings
by The Imaginative Light
Summary: (Based on the Pixar Film. Alternate Timeline.) Hopper tells the story of how he came to be known as the protector and friend of Ant Island. This is the story of two brothers during their journey through severe treatment of nature alone and how they defeated a terrible gang of violent hornets.
1. Prologue

I truly didn't think it would get that bad, but I've seen some pretty intense things.  
Maybe stories aren't your thing. That's okay… I wasn't into them either.  
I was more of a… **_keep it to yourself_** type of guy.

This meadow wasn't always this beautiful. There was a summer when that sun was pretty abusive. There were no flowers, the grass was just a dry golden brown. This place looked absolutely terrible. Now I came from somewhere else, that was, surprisingly, not that far from this very creak. Back then, it was just me and my little brother, Molt.

It was a time when the summer began almost over night. The flowers died off real quick and the nice, cool creaks got swallowed up by the dry, hot dirt. That late spring though, there lived a little family of hummingbirds around this tiny little berry bush just beside the banks of this river. It was a place where petunias grew and the head honcho of the bunch chose that spot for the girls to nest there.

I'm no hummer but I've lived with these guys since I was very young. Molt was by my side. I have to say that the guy was lucky, even though he couldn't even keep his own flecks from flying off.

Let me ask you something.  
In case you haven't noticed, we're grasshoppers.  
Since when do grasshoppers ever hang out with birds?

Clearly it wasn't a popular thing for anyone to do. So, I don't recommend getting close to just any bird, unless that's your death wish. Then fine. But that's besides the point.

The point is… these birds changed our lives. I never thought I would ever say that.


	2. The Green Rain

It started at the end of that one spring. When I was giving flight lessons to two fledglings. They had just left their mother's nest. Even at that point, I was still a snarky little beast, in his prime. Ditching them one way only to get them to use their tail feathers. Flitter hated when I would do that. She would say I'd put them at risk by making them hit a tree. That was pretty funny, actually. I knew she trusted me with her last nest.

Flitter was the one hummer who agreed to keep us under her eye. She was a dear female, loyal to Emerald, to a fault. But she was as soft as the brown feathers she had on her head.

She caught me as I was smirking down at those addled chicks of hers. She merely hovered over my head.

"How dare you, grasshopper!" she poked her beak at one of my antennae. "After all I have done for you!"

Her wing beats threw me off balance and I finally had to perch.

"Oh, come on… they gotta learn, hon."

"Oh Hopper, you never cease to amaze. You're becoming faster by the day. But, don't call me _hon_."she deepened her tone at me but I knew she was smiling.

"Yes, _mother_."

 _She shot me that look. You know the one. Where you know you did something wrong but you're proud of it? She's just tapping her foot at you. THAT. Only, I was smirking_.

Seriously though, she was the mother… we never had.

My brow softened as I watched her hover over to her chicks, checking on them and giving them a few pointers.

"Mummy, he keeps going too fast!" I happened to overhear one of those little flyers.

"It isn't that he's going too fast. Maybe you're too slow?" Flitter laughed.

"How come they get to have all the fun?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. Typical kids. Sticking around them and their nests wasn't actually that bad. It wasn't always like this. It used to be just me and Molt.

"Geez, Hop…" came Molt's voice, almost too joyfully piercing for my taste. "Could ya go even faster?"

"Maybe faster to you. Genius." I replied with slick sarcasm. Of course, it went right over his head.

 _The both of us, we came from a pretty sketchy neighborhood. Before we were under the hummingbird's wings. It may come as a surprise to know that we made the mistake of living beside a giant trailer. There was a series of lavender bushes just by the wayside of the lawn. They were the only beauty we had there. I remember that wonderful smell._

 _We were a part of a group of grasshoppers… maybe 30 of them. But … our mother. I never usually talk about her. For Molt's sake but I guess for mine as well…. She was a little neglectful. As in little, I meant she occasionally helped us forage. Other than that, we were usually by ourselves. Even on a good day. We were still waiting for our wings to grow in when … it happened._

Molt would avoid me entirely because I was very aggressive in my own way. As I was like the rest of the clan; intrusive, violent… while he was very timid. Not that he wasn't tough though. He had seen the same things I had seen. But, he was the only nymph who stayed away from most of the chaos, so it didn't really rub off on him. Me, on the other hand, was the one who kept him far away. I admit it. I used to hit him and frighten him from time to time. He was never sure what to think of me. If he wasn't in the lavender that day, he wouldn't been able to warn me.

 _That day, the air smelled off. Really off._

I would really try not to think about it too much. We were so young back then and I was already regretting my treatment of the little nymph.

 _He wanted to take me away from that one bush before this green… rain came pouring down. I didn't know how to describe it. It hurt when you touched it, like termite acid. Only worse. It burned when some of it touched my leg. We couldn't breathe either and I couldn't see… so we both dug into the dirt, away from the lavender! We still couldn't fly, plus we didn't want to get drowned in this stuff…. We tunneled along through until he we reached a root… Roots meant water, so we followed it to a creak…. We bathed in the water, with our heads still screwed up by whatever that was._

 _What really scared me was Molt not being able to stay awake… so I kept making him drink. I never felt this scared before.  
_

 _But I knew it was just the start._

 _It took us two days to wake up from the poison green rain…. All I could make out was that… it was only us now. Mother and the others … never appeared or came back. We couldn't go back to the lavender. We would die too. I couldn't let any sadness hold me down. Not then… in front of Molt who was already a train wreck. We had to venture out and learn to fly as soon as possible._

 _That was before we met Emerald and Flitter. The Hummers._

If it wasn't for that snake that surprised us, we wouldn't have met their flock. All it took was a good dive bomb to the head to make it dodge back. Since then, we were allowed to live near them. Those few years led down to them finally trusting me with their own young. I taught a few to fly just as Flitter taught us.

Flitter was about an inch bigger than me, sporting light brown and grey feathers. Though she had some light green and brown spots on her heart. She had deep brown eyes and sharp pointed beak. But she was the gentle one among the lot. I do believe my attitude rubbed off on her though. I wasn't always as… obedient, growing up. That spring, she laid two eggs during that late transition from the winter. Finally, they were fledged and learning to fly and learning to feed themselves. She had one boy named Flaps and a little girl named Speckles. Molt helped with the names, honestly. Molt and I watched her feed the two for the first time that day. She was proud of them, as plainly as I could see. Molt seemed extra touched by the scene.

"Oh - oh, they've gotten so big. Ya-ya know, Hop, it seems like yesterday when — Oh gosh!"

It spooked me when wind hit us close, but it was the leader of the flock, Emerald. He was the most colorful and biggest of all, being two more inches bigger than Flitter and most birds. His feathers gleamed in the sun, like a river rock. With feathers of deep moss green and pure blue, everyone could tell how long he'd been around. The rule was… when he came by, we had to leave. He only allowed us near when he was gone. We were his eyes and ears, supposedly. But we were only neighbors to them and knowing how territorial he was, we had to go the minute he came back. I would relay any happenings to him when I was told to speak. Molt was allowed to be near, more than me. At least I knew he was on good terms with them. I just had to be grateful to be alive.

I looked Molt dead in the eye, silently telling him to be careful before I flew away. I had this one area where I hung out. I didn't mind being alone. Granted, I liked it. The one thing I didn't know was that change was going to hit us over the heads again….


	3. Emerald's Allegiance

I had the habit of just staring at the stars at night, thinking to myself. I would find a high perch and just stand there, even to the point of seeing the sunrise. That very night though, I had a sick feeling that something was coming. I hated it. I paced, I wanted to rip something apart… It drove me crazy, so badly that I couldn't sleep that night. My wings kept twitching, wanting to fly so badly. A part of me wanted to fly away, but I knew I couldn't.

Even then, I had an immense guilt of how we lived before the poisoning. Molt didn't have it in him to just come up and talk to me much. When I would glance at him, he would turn his face away from me. Living with these birds kinda changed how I used to see things. It used to be every hopper to himself but ... But now I worried about the amount of flowers we had left and worried if there was going to be enough for Flitter and her two for them to migrate for the summer. I never used to feel this way back at the lavender. It was just all so different. Other grasshoppers barely showed any consideration, even to their wives and nymphs. Alone was probably the right word to use for those old days. Life changed, drastically… so fast that it kind of left me in a daze. I hardly remember my mother that much, but it hurt to know that… she never returned, to at least try to find us. I couldn't risk us dying by going back so we probably did the right thing. Not that she really cared about us that much. Just… Here, I learned that it's common sense to look out for our families simply because we were all just trying to survive. We all had the same goal.

Emerald definitely taught me to have some humility to say the least. Flitter trusted me more than he did. He really knew how to get his point across.

The sun was just about to leave before I saw him come all the way down from his sentry to mine. I was low to the ground, sitting on this naked branch of some thorn bush. At first, I was thinking that he wanted to eat my head. But knew better than to flee.

Emerald hovered and soon sat by me on the branch. I knew better than to look him in the eye but I could feel his eyes on me.

"Hopper." he addressed me, straight forward.

"Yes." I acknowledged, patiently holding my claws behind my back.

"You two were the first neighbors to ever be this close."

Emerald's voice was gentle, but very deep due to his age. I could tell his flight pattern had been getting a little slower, but he was still kicking.

"I never knew grasshoppers quite like you, Hopper. You've protected my mate since then and now my last two children. You know my law of keeping a distance. I set it only for the good of my flock."

Knowing that I had to speak only when given permission, I knowingly nodded.

"Share your thoughts with me, soldier." he lowly ordered.

"Yes, sir. Um, I understand why these laws were set. I too… want my flock safe. If I still had one."

Emerald turned his eye down at me.

"You do still have one."

I smirked, sadly.

"Thanks, Emerald. I'll never forget the opportunity you've given to me and Molt."

"You may not have feathers, but we both fly the same."

I knew what he was going to say.

"We fly with **pride**." we both spoke.

That was the motto they all lived by. Of course it was all so different from how my clan lived. Hummers had their beauty, their skills and love for life. Grasshoppers…. Who knew what we were for, really. I felt the leader sweep his wing out to stretch.

"I am granting you a just reward for your loyalty to us, Hopper. We've known you for many seasons, come and gone. You worked hard to earn my allegiance. Now you have it. Your young brother, as well as you, will always be welcome among us."

"Sir…" I softly exclaimed in shock.

"The world is harsh and will always be harsh. We've all seen the horrors it can throw. Poison, the need to feed, the anger and the pain. And the fear. We all have them. We all have seen them. We are birthed, we grow and then we die. The most important thing is to live before we die. Help the flowers to grow so that in time, those flowers could help someone else."

"Emerald… I could only try. I never thought that my kind could have… a better purpose."

"Good. Keep trying. We all have a purpose."

The bleak conversation stopped and we both stared up at the appearing stars.

"The spring is ending. The flowers are wilting. We must migrate soon to follow the water." Emerald spoke again.

"Where will we go?"

"There is a meadow, just beyond the cactus. It goes long, so we have to cross it to find more flowering fields."

I looked to where he was pointing, towards the horizon.


	4. Hopper and Molt

I was flattered that Emerald called me a soldier. I thought I was anything but. I was already feeling the pain of how awful I was before. After all this time, Emerald was beginning to trust me. I couldn't believe he would talk to me, just like that, about being closer to them. He was the one who decided to have two nymphs live nearby. Pathetic, neither of us could fly at the time.

Soldier wasn't just a compliment. If I knew any better, it was a title.  
I had just been promoted.

Molt may have been closer to them than I was but I could hardly care about the rough times before this. I didn't know where we would be if Emerald never thought to come our way. I've seen Flitter raise three nests, and watched her chicks grow. So fast… The life they lived was nothing like what we were taught. I was so used to fighting, every day of my life. So much that I plum forgot what the stars actually looked like at night. Soon after Emerald talked to me, Molt seemed to get the courage to come to me from the nesting tree. I would rarely see him so it surprised me.

"Molt."

"Hop, h-hi."

"Keep cowering like that and you might get stuck that way…"

I gave him a half smile to hopefully ease his nerves a little. I slightly turned to look at the horizon. I could feel that guilt hit me ten fold.

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he thought of what to say.

"I kinda overheard ya two talkin'."

"Yeah? Good for you. Glad to know you're paying attention."

That wasn't sarcasm, by the way. I was being serious. Molt fiddled and scratched one of his antennae. There was something going on with him. I was able to feel some of it. It was that same irritation I felt earlier.

"We're leavin' soon… Aren't we?"

"Yeah." I bluntly replied.

He was about to fly back but I stopped him.

"Hey."

Molt shrunk at my sharp tone but then he slowly turned back and looked at me. I frowned, knowing that this was how he was going to be like around me, his own brother, from now on. This was something I brought onto myself.

"I promised Mother that I wouldn't kill you. Remember?"

Molt barely chuckled. "Yeah… That made me pretty happy."

"Look. It's been just us for a long time. It helped me to know how much Flitter trusts you. I … I was wrong. Okay? I admit it. I was wrong to bully you back home. I didn't want this…" I said, motioning at the literal distance between us.

Molt had this dispondent look in his eyes and that was when I knew that he had the right idea. I bit my lip in anger, at myself.

"How you are, around me, is my fault. Don't think that you had anything to do with it."

"I-I-I didn't want this either, Hop. I-I just can't… help it."

I used to pull his antennae, trip him over, shove him or scratch his loose armor off. I scared him to the point that he lost faith in me. Now I see that it was never worth it. He was the most gentle nymph to ever have lived in the lavender and I screwed that up.

"You remember the day after we fled from the poison rain? You couldn't wake up and I kept shaking you?"

"Yeah…"

"I was scared."

"Naw, you weren't!"

"Yes, I was." I snapped a little louder.

"Ya weren't, Hop, stop it. You're the toughest grasshopper I know."

"The toughest? Yeah, right. I was scared. I was scared of losing you."

Molt froze. He swallowed, hard. But then he gazed down to the blades below us. Slowly, he slightly turned away from me. I sighed.

"You think that I don't care, Molt. Yet you stick around." I brought up, glancing over at him.

"I know ya care. I do. I still think you're tougher than me. You're… my brother."

That guilt just lingered there, deep inside my chest. Yes, we were brothers. The last two grasshoppers in this part of the land.

"I just — get the feeling that … that you hate me. But I dunno." Molt's voice trembled. "I don't hate you…"

I looked at him, a little surprised at this sudden change. I clenched my claws, tight. My wings fluttered. Everything felt like it was crashing down. I could hear it all in his voice. I had to keep my voice steady.

"Emerald promised that you're always welcome among them, Molt. Things are gonna change. And I promise to be around. You don't have to be near me. Just know that I have your back."

At those final words, I fixed my eyes on him to be sure he got the message. He looked at me one last time, with his mouth slightly ajar. He managed a timid nod. Without a single word, he jumped and flew away.

I just needed him to know that. I didn't know what was going to happen next in the coming days. Summer was on the way.


	5. Living the Bird's Life

I am not meaning to brag, but we worked hard to get this far. Counting the 'genius', because I gave him that nickname for very good reason. We had precious little alternative in our way of life, which was made up by helping the hummers along in their work. Since day one, right after we were found by the troup, there was one thing I hated. I was scared of Emerald but when he began to set the ground rules, it only confused me. Flitter was there, with her wings over us, as Emerald basically judged us. He assumed that we would leave anyway as soon as I was healed up. I suffered an almost bent leg after trying to help Molt, but ultimately failed at that attempt. I couldn't leap. At least I couldn't for a whole season. But then, we … just stayed there. Ever since.

Of course, Emerald hated me for a while and I knew why. I was nothing but trouble at first, not taking his regulations very kindly. Molt, the timid one, was praised while I was talked down to. Granted, these birds knew a thing or two about discipline. I sure deserved all of it. My antennae were pinched in his long thorn-like beak. He'd peck at me and shove me away when I wasn't up to par on bad days. Hence the rule, when eggs were laid and nests were being made, I had to stay away unless told otherwise.

I did break rules. If they were there, it had to mean that something was hidden from me. I was one … **_stupid_** nymph. I was small, I didn't know how to fly yet and Emerald towered over me as if he wanted to eat me. I did believe he could have.

If you thought hummers only drank nectar, oh no…. Yes, nectar was a daily energy drink for them but they did occasionally eat other insects. Usually small gnats, mind you, who would talk you into oblivion if you got too close.

When I figured that out, I was really shocked. What did I expect from birds…? We were rescued by birds. It was unheard of. So that little tid bit made me change my rebellious attitude. I remember Emerald's words exactly.

 _"Remember, little Hopper, you are one of the fortunate kin to be able to share the same tree with us._  
 _But don't you worry. You will make a fine flyer soon. I can tell._  
 _Stay close and you will earn your own title."_

What was a title? Even back then I kind of figured out how things were done. Living with a group of freeloaders, it was every grasshopper for himself or … you starve. There was no in-between. Here, there were standards.

In flocks, there was the _Primus Inter Pares_. (As in the first among equals and who had first dibs in the spring. I'll save you the details.)

Then there was the Captain. (Who also hated me. Emerald cut me some slack with this guy. He was responsible for the safety of the flock.)

The Soldiers. (Any full grown male hummer in the group. Worked under the captain and protected all the females and their babies.)

Lastly, there were the Nurses (or more importantly, the mothers and the sisters who babysat the chicks when they fledged.) Flitter was in this category and wow, was she good at it. Molt was counted as a nurse simply because he taught the fledglings and kept them patient.

If Emerald trusted me that much to promote me to soldier status then I must have been doing something right. I may have been smaller than the whole lot, but I was mean and I had a good way of using it. It used to be fun to me. Hummers were mean, in a different way. They had a way to keep undesirables away from disturbing their meals and nesting. Those thorns for beaks really did hurt, from my experience.

Things could have been worse. Way worse. But now this was our life.  
Just two loners out in the world, that almost got killed by poison and snakes… but now instead of being chased by birds, we were living with them. Lucky maggots we were.  
Of course, this wasn't the end.


	6. Blade

The summer was about ready to begin and it was already unbearable when the river began to dry faster than we anticipated. Flitter watched over her sleeping young one night. I was nearby, watching them too. Something was stirring within me, either it was worry, fear… whatever it was, but it made me glad to see her feel safe. Even though I was hardly near her as her chicks grew, Molt and I wouldn't have gotten this chance. I wasn't the same nymph anymore. I usually kept my thoughts to myself, but there was still that same thing I knew Molt couldn't stand. I was rough, I enjoyed being alone much of the time. Getting the know them made me change my mind and doubt that all a grasshopper could do was live for themselves, even with the hope of not working a day in their lives. There was more to it than that. So much more.

We've spent our entire nymph days with them and now we were both full grown. Molt's last words to me still stung. I didn't think I deserved it, but I deeply wanted him to at least forgive me. I didn't know why. He didn't have to, of course. The least I wanted for him was to get killed somehow. I barely felt guilty about these things… but now I did.

Flitter may have been to blame. She was always there to get us out of trouble, and then I would fly into it again. I flew to her perch, landing gently when I saw that she was half way in torpor. She slightly turned her head to my sounds and fluttered her wings a little. I had some good news to give her.

"Hopper. There you are, you almost scared the feathers off me…" she spoke.

"Don't I always, mam?" I chuckled, leaning casually against a small branch nearest to me.

"How I know it! So, how have you been? I know Emerald has been a little … difficult lately."

" _He's_ difficult?" I smirked and she laughed. "Partially that can be my fault."

"Don't take too much credit, Hop." she chuckled as she stretched.

"I've been okay." I finally answered her inquiry, unnerved.

"Just okay?"

"Emerald and I had a little talk earlier."

"Did you…?"

I found it hard to get the words out. I scanned my claw for a moment before gazing away. I was trying to find a way to talk to her.

"Hopper…" her voice broke in, softly. "I've watched you and your brother grow. I can tell if something is wrong. You can tell me…. Anything."

Oh, what was I to say to the only real mother in our lives? I never had anyone else say that to me. Only from her. I sighed.

"I've been promoted to Soldier. And I know what that means."

"Oh, Hopper! Didn't I say that he would finally see?"

"Pretty big, I know." I tried to sound happy but deeply I wasn't. "… but something has been bothering me."

"You feel it too…"

I furrowed at her. "What? You too…?"

"Change is in the air and it is really sharp this season." she said as she began to preen a little. "Which makes me thankful that my mothering days are over. I can never thank you both enough. I just hope they last another season…" she sadly said as she looked out ahead.

I didn't want her to feel that way, though I knew there was nothing I could do but to maybe… encourage her?

"Come on, you can't talk like that. They will. I'll make sure of that, Flitter."

She sweetly blinked and ruffled up a little at my promise.

"I trust you, Hopper."

My heart wanted to break with hers. Soon I sat next to her.

"You birds worry too much. Now it's starting to rub off on me."

She playfully nibbled at one of my antennae.

"Hey!" I hopped back up, but I managed a smile. "I still blame you!"

I always hated it when she did that. It gave me shivers through out my body.

"Of course you do, soldier." she warmly replied. "I am really proud of you."

"Hm…" I turned solemn again. The sunrise was pretty though. "Kinda wished Molt thought the same way. I don't think he's gonna talk to me any time soon."

"Don't say that, dear…. He will. He talks about you all the time."

I chuckled, shaking my head. Down below though, I was able to see my brother come out from one of the tree holes, cautiously before hopping out a little wobbly legged. He spotted us on the branch and he waved. I could tell that he had that uncomfortable look on his face before he flew off to forage, I was guessing.

"Seriously. Okay. What did he say?" I challenged Flitter a tiny bit.

I guessed it was something unpleasant.

"Hm… He worries about you."

 _What?_ I thought. I looked at her, quizzically.

"He is not fond of talking about you without you knowing, so…"

I rolled my eyes. "It's fine, Flitter. I already promised I'd protect him so…." I urged her to go on.

"All right." she smirked. "Well, I am certain that he trusts you. He has faith in you."

"How can he…?" I questioned, completely baffled.

"If there was damage done before you came to us, then… you might want to give him some time still." Flitter advised. "The one reason why he never speaks to you can be that he's still confused. Neither of you had a mother with you…. He is a little frightened."

"I'd be scared too."

* * *

She was about to speak before a sharp sound of beating wings zipped through the leaves of the tree. Flaps and Speckles nearly fell but they began to fly under the wings of their mother. I ducked down and held onto the branch as it shook. Suddenly, we all heard Emerald bellow.

"All soldiers! Follow my lead!" were Emerald's words that tore through the sudden chaos.

Molt had to return the moment he heard their calls and wings. What he saw made him want to freeze up. It was a swarm… of wasps! That was what it looked like! He saw me with Flitter and tried to get up to us.

It was on the brink of dawn when birds started to abandon their perches. The fledglings were hidden first among the leaves as the soldiers tore out to fend them off. These wasps were half the size of grasshoppers, with golden legs armed with sharp points. Golden and crimson, they shot down at them, harassing the poor nurses. Flitter was too stubborn to leave the fledglings, Flaps and Speckles, even against my wishes. But she had no choice. These golden wasps were everywhere and there were so many that some had gotten through to the nurses.

"Hopper!"

I was shocked that it was Emerald himself calling my name. "I said ALL soldiers!"

"No!" was Molt's counter, who dared to speak against the Prime's orders.

This was a tough decision to make, so I looked at both of them.

"Molt! Get them to the burrow!" I bellowed among the sharp buzzing before I was confronted by this strange attacker.

"Hop! What about you!?" Molt cried.

"Forget about me!" I roared back before punching the wasp behind me. "GO!"

It looked like a kind of fire ant! It wasn't a bee either! I threw him off, watching them flee. As soon as they were safe, I ventured out.

"Hop! No! Please!" I heard Molt's cries as I managed to avoid getting stabbed.

"It'll be okay, Molt…" Flitter tried to remain steadfast.

I remember the looks on their faces. They were worried for me…. With that as more motivation, I fluttered backwards before kicking this abdomen away from my chest. It looked like it had a red thorn firmly attached to it. It only frightened me when I saw this bug's face for the first time. He had deep sun gold eyes with dark amber staring back into mine.

"The hell are you!?" I barked, already angry to begin with.

They shot that thorn back at me again and I rolled aside, falling off the limb and started my wings.

"Another coward!" they suddenly spoke. "I always wanted to try more grasshopper!"

The voice sounded like scraping on dry rock.

"Bite me!" I snarled before dive bombing down at his small ant-like head.

He dodged me but I happened to grab another one. With my left claw, I gripped their right wing and threw him off while trying to rip the wing right off. One down. The birds were zig-zagging at staggering rates, but none fell. Not to my knowledge. I made a direct jump to join the rest. One after the other, I kicked and ripped to keep as many of my team fighting. What were these things? I, for one, have never seen them before in my life. Wasps? I've seen wasps…. These guys were so different and hard to distract. This time, I stayed hidden against the tree before snagging another one. I had them by the leg and I forcefully through them down to the dirt.

I had to put my flying lessons to the test because these guys were faster than most of us. How was that possible? I shot out into the air and snagged another in my claws. I swung him against the tree, head first. The one I faced not long ago was too close to Flitter and Molt, so I had to be quick by yanking a berry right off the tree, making it drop and hit a couple below me. He and an entire slew of them came flying towards me and I took off again with an idea in mind.

Emerald, during mid flight and battle, looked on shocked as did the others as about half of the number of wasps took after me.

There was just a little bit of water left down the way, along the drying river. Seeing that I had a bunch on my tail, I began to twist about through the dry cracks of the river bed.

"Yes! Yes!" I kept cheering to myself, knowing they had false hope of catching me.

That was before I felt pure, excruciating pain hit me in my right eye! The whole right side of my face started to burn and feel wet. I struck the dirt wall and fell to the bottom of the bed, hard.

As I tried to recover, I could hear and smell them all around me.

"Brave one." spoke that scraping voice again. "Pretty admirable even from the likes of you, grasshopper."

"Guh! Get off me!" I barked, swinging my arm, striking one his soldiers full in the mouth when he stepped on my wing.

My head was pounding and I couldn't see through my right eye. But with my other I was able to get a good look at these guys. They took about half of my size but they were not wasps. Their abdomens, legs, heads and arms were a bright and sharp yellow and their torsos and antennae were a terrible blood red. But this leader's thorn stinger looked even darker, even to me with an injured eye.

"What gave you the idea to come here!?" I growled, finally up on my feet.

I noticed where I landed and instantly I knew the water wasn't far. I just had to unlatch it. Soon I was able to open my blurred and weak eye. My head still hurt, but I wasn't finished.

"You just happened to live in _our_ tree. That's all, mate." the leader stepped forth.

"Yours!? No one said that tree belonged to anyone! You chose a bad time to pick a fight with me, first off. Also, you're no wasp…."

"No, friend. We're hornets. And the pleasure's all mine." this Leader took a bow before launching at me.

I gave my all in this leap and charged towards the wall! When one of them tried to catch up, he got his stinger trapped in the thin wall. I was in mid air, keeping an eye (quite literally) on them. When the hornet pulled his stinger out, the dirt began to crack. Their leader and two others managed to escape, but the five left behind could not escape the veil of water that came crashing down on them.

"Blade! Look out!" I heard one cry as I took the opportunity to catch him and tear his wings off but the remaining two almost stabbed me. The last thing I saw was them retreating to the field.

* * *

I didn't know what was going on with the flock, so I had to go back and find them. There were so many, I had to try and drown them.

At least a few….

I had to go near water to clear my eye… and it hurt so much to do it! The moment when I saw my reflection, the cut took the top of my brow and there was a scratch all the way down to the bottom of it. I couldn't blink, it hurt so much….

One of those killers were actually dumb enough to blurt out their leader's name….

Blade….


	7. You've Found Your Wings

The air went still and quiet. Far too quiet for my liking. As I was trying to ease my eye there was a sound that I couldn't bear to hear. It sounded like a painful cry or a wail from one of the nurses. I had to be strong, so I stood tall while repeating that name in my head, over and over again. Right when I started to fly, it was Molt who nearly rammed into me.

"Molt! Damn…. Are you okay?" I croaked, still in pain.

"Ah!" he shuddered, shaking his head in a tearful panic. "H-hop! Hopper… I-it's… Ya gotta come! It's Flitter!"

"What!?"

That was what I never wanted to hear. If she had ever gotten hurt…. I — I couldn't think about that right now.

"We got them t-to the burrow but one of 'em followed us…. I tried, Hopper… I really tried, but she wouldn't listen to me!"

Internally panicked as well, I had to grip both of his arms, tightly but securely so that I could look him straight in the eye.

"Molt. What. Happened?"

He began to sob….

"He got her…. He stabbed her…."

* * *

The stuttering grasshopper was right. We got back there as soon as we could. The soldiers were gathered, strangely, at the base of the tree. A part me yelled for me to not get close… but I had to. The sight we all were seeing was agony, so much that it made me sick. I didn't want Molt to even look at this.

Out of everyone, only one nurse had fallen while trying to protect her babies. One hornet chased them. This was probably all due to me… Grasshoppers were a decent dish for them. The flock hovered and landed around us as we all saw Flitter laying crooked against the blades of grass. I was speechless when I saw that she couldn't breathe. Her head was bent backwards, painfully, which was trying to hide the source of her agony. Her wings were spread out and frozen and her entire frame was shaking. Molt shuddered and I just stood in pure shock.

Emerald soon landed, after trying to keep her awake with the gusts from his wings, but nothing was working. She was completely immobilized. Emerald looked angry and crushed. But his eyes softened when he focused on us.

"You risked a great deal by doing that, Hopper." he hoarsely spoke. "Many more of us would have fallen."

I gazed up at him, with my eye bleeding still. Tears were stinging both of them. Before the Prime leader, Molt and I humbly bowed, begging permission to come near Flitter.

"Emerald." my voice shook for the first time.

I could see Emerald shaking with rage, but I kept my head low. Emerald clenched his eyes shut, having to listen to her gasp.

"Em — Em…" she tried to speak, wanting something.

He seemed to understand. Overprotective, he unwillingly granted us permission.

"… You two. Come."

"O-Oh…" Molt tried to hold back sobs as we slowly approached.

"Flitter…?" I whispered, cautiously, hoping that she could see us.

She was looking right at us. She tried to open her beak but it was too hard. I had to keep her from shaking. She knew how much we loved her.

"Hey…" I tried to smile, but I spotted the injury under her feathers, at the back of her neck. There was blood.

She swallowed and tried to smile. There were tears in her brown eyes, but she wanted to say a lot. I could tell. After a long time, she was able to see us together as the brothers we were. Softly, I stroked her along her throat. Molt did his best and hugged her….

"You're okay, hon. You're okay…" I began to whisper.

That was a lie. This was what those thorns did. Those stingers. The sting of the hornet…. I knew the worst was just a wing beat away. I didn't want it to come. Molt was shattered to pieces and telling him the same was just as damaging. We could all see it.

Flitter was dying.

"Flitter … I-I … I'm sorry…" Molt sobbed, in full regret.

Her eyes held more life than anything. She looked happy… Compassionate, just like on the day she found us. And defended us. Her body tensed… and suddenly, the shaking stopped.

"Mummy…?" wept Speckles who was kept away from the scene.

"Don't!" Emerald ordered.

I was left confused. Flitter wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing…. She couldn't be!

I stroked her again and Molt gave a broken cry.

"Flitter…? Oh, please don't…" I shook my head in denial.

"Mum!?" her babies began to cry in the distance.

I had to stand as they came and wept on her stuck wings. Many soldiers solemnly flew off, knowing the worst was over and done, but the nurses stayed for the sake of Flitter's young. I still couldn't believe it. Was this my fault…? Or was there no chance…? More of us would have fallen, Emerald said. I tore away from the scene, completely feeling a mess of things, from failure, confusion, anger and desperation. Above all, there was pain…. My head felt so watery and heavy that I had to rest against a nearby blade as cries filled the misty morning air. I winced, trying to shut my hurt eye. I had to keep remembering that name, of the one who did this. I couldn't forget. I will never forget it.

Emerald came back to me, who witnessed me curling down and embracing my head in my claws in agony. I was in a world of pain, inside and out. Flitter was our mother! I growled which prompted him to come near.

"You're hurt." he spoke behind me.

I rose my head up but I didn't turn.

"Sir, I … I tried to do. I — _damn_ …" I felt a huge pang in my head. "I tried! And I failed you. I'm a grasshopper. No soldier. I don't know what else to say!"

"You are my soldier. You did a great deal! Flitter was the only … casualty." Emerald struggled.

I turned, focusing my good eye on him. My face spoke many things to the Prime. He could tell that I was grieving too.

"Can you see?" he asked, concerned.

"… barely." I choked, looking away.

"It's not deep. It will heal but it will scar."

"I don't care. You said I'm… still your soldier?"

"If you didn't distract those seven and their captain, we would have lost more. None of us could have predicted who was going to die. "

"I wish no one had to die!" I angrily replied.

"You cannot stop that! None of us can. It's only nature's way."

"I know his name…" I slowly said, thinking out loud.

"What?"

"His name, one of them yelled his name."

"You speak of their leader…."

"Yeah."

I turned back to him with another idea in mind.

"Blade. That might be a lead."

Emerald narrowed his eyes at me.

"What is on your mind…?"

"Sir, I know I'm just a soldier, no hummer… but I do hope that this might work. You need to leave. Now. Go and find a safe home."

"I know what you are proposing. You're staying here. Aren't you?" he stood tall and firmly.

"It's the only way, that I can think of, to keep them from following you. And … to give you my gratitude. I thought you would never speak to me, let alone make me a soldier… Even to let Molt nurse. This is … the least I could do."

"Hopper." he stepped close, heartbroken. "You and Molt were the first bugs to ever trust us this much. I was only worried for my flock, just in case. But now I know who exactly to look out for. You were never a threat. Flitter knew that long before I did. I am ... sorry."

I listened and completely was numb to the pain in my eye. I was confident now that he trusted us.

"So … what are you going to do now, soldier?"

The sun touched down on the land and our ruined tree. The birds were humming around, searching for water and flowers. I could already feel the coming heat.

"I'm sure there's a problem in this meadow. I think I need to follow where the sun sets." I softly spoke, climbing up the blade to see where the sun was rising.

"Fly with Pride, Hopper. I wish you good health and strength, which I know you have."

Emerald opened his wings, his translucent feathers shining in the light before he began to hover.

"You two are with us and will always be welcome."

"So… this is it?" I dreaded to ask. "After all this time…?"

"For now. If we both survive this season." Emerald managed a sad smile. "You've found your wings."

That was the deal in the first place. When we would learn to fly, he expected us to leave. Today was that day, only not what I expected. He knew his age was getting to him and I was seeing it too. It was only morning and it was already something I would never forget. This may be the last talk I'd ever have with him. I wanted to say thanks, but the words got stuck in my throat. My eye distracted me.

"Thanks. Sir." I nodded to him, respectfully.

"Thank you. Soldier." Emerald bowed his head. "Take care."

He opened his wings and began to fly back to the tree to gather his numbers. Flaps and Speckles reluctantly followed him, barely hovering at first. My first objective was finding Molt. I knew for sure he was messed up. So was I. I was able to see a little better, so I took off, not wanting to see Flitter again….


	8. Heatwaves

It took me around two hours maximum to find him… and I was in no good mood either. It hurt to see her still body just laying there in the hot sun, so I did the most honorable thing I could think up. I closed Flitter's eyes and covered her in a fallen leaf. That was all I could offer. I couldn't loiter around, feeling sorry for her or myself. Which meant Molt couldn't loiter either, even though I knew how he was. Our tree looked so empty already. It seemed like those murderers got what they wanted after all. I promised silently that it wouldn't stay that way for long. I promised Molt and I promised Flitter and Emerald. More importantly, I searched the numerous tree holes trying to follow a voice or a flutter of wings … something.

I was seriously getting a little scared. I may have hurt the nymph on more than one occasion, but I did love my only brother. Flitter's words plus his own stung me hard still. I was still convinced that he was avoiding me, even when I was searching through this one random tree hole. I could hear a series of sniveling down the narrow tunnel, so I carefully stepped in. As if I didn't feel like a complete failure already… there he was, hidden inside here, lost and confused like on the day of the poisoning. I had to swallow down the lump that stuck in my throat as I watched him look like that.

"… hey."

He heard my voice and he jerked awake, removing his claws away from his face.

"H-Hoppy…"

"I was wondering where you were." I grumbled, turning to the opening when I thought I heard wings outside.

"I-I'm… I'm okay…"

I knew that was a lie.

"You are not okay." I sharply corrected, stating the obvious.

As expected, his eyes widened with horror when he finally got a good look at my scratched face. I turned my face away from him.

"Hopper. Hopper! Your… Your eye."

"I'm fine!" I spoke, raising a claw to keep him away from me. "I'm fine… Alive. Now don't go on mentioning it."

"I-I promise…"

"I've been looking for you. Don't just go flying off like that, again. You hear me?" I ordered with impassioned anger.

"Y-yeah, yeah. I-I'm sorry, Hopper."

"The flock is leaving. You have every right to go with them. But this time, I'm not following."

"N-Not following? But — but, Hoppy, you always come."

"Well, that ends today." I roughly replied, turning my back to him. "I promised Emerald. And I promised Flitter, that I'll make sure those monsters don't follow you."

"What!? Ya might! They might kill you!"

"At least I'm able to show my gratitude." I sighed.

"Hopper… p-please… Let me stay… I-I can help. I'm thankful too."

"Molt, do I have to say it? You're not exactly soldier material…"

"Y-yeah, but I can forage! I'm really good at it!"

It really touched me that he wanted to stay behind, with me. Maybe… maybe he did forgive me. This was especially new because he spent most of the time with Flitter rather than me, and for good reason. I fought a smile that tried to creep up and I chuckled a little. I couldn't let him though, for his own good. That smile faded away as if it was never there.

"Molt. You can't stay. It's really dangerous— you saw what happened!"

It was as if I shoved him with those words because he nearly broke down again. Softening, I came to him and looked him right in the eye.

"I'm keeping promises, okay? To you, Emerald, a-and … Flitter. You need to go. Take care of Flaps and Speckles."

"I'll try, Hopper. I'm… I'm gonna miss ya."

Sorrow was really starting to well up inside my chest at those words.

"Yeah." I said, tightly, patting him on the back before turning to leave.

I couldn't look back at him and just took flight. The nurses gathered up and were taking off, a few glanced sadly at my general direction with mixed feelings of thanks and sorrow. I really had the feeling that this was the last time I would ever see them and my brother ever again. At the moment, it was crucial to not keep my hopes up.

* * *

The river zig-zagged along this almost flat meadow. There were tall hills in the distance which was unexplored territory for me. All I knew was Emerald's routes that always followed the water. Now that I was completely on my own again, I had to teach myself how to track properly. Lush blades meant that there was water inside them, at least some. The ground sucked as much as it could now since the air was getting so dry. Since the bird's departure, the land began to change … as if it was a strange occurrence. The sun just beat me down at every flying chance I got. I kept needing to take flight breaks. The shade under the blades made a difference but nonetheless, I had a lot of ground to cover.

Who knew that this day would come? When at first I was a soldier to a flock of birds and now brought down to being the lone grasshopper I once was. It literally happened all in one day. At least I was confident that my brother was safe. I hoped life served him better, to live in greener places than this. What I needed to do to keep watch for hornets… and during these passed couple of days I was able to pick up on the hum of their wings, but I couldn't spot them. If anything, I had to follow the sound. Much to my relief, they were not following the direction of the birds.

During these dry loner days, I was just fueled with so much anger. Pure hatred. Who would go to great lengths to hurt hapless species, just for territory? Even to kill a bird for it!? That name was becoming somewhat of a curse word to me whenever I tried to sound it out on my lips. It was always on my thoughts whenever I ate or rested. I'd chew blades of grass and fallen leaves to get a little bit of water as well as some nutrients to tie me over. But the further I got, the drier things seemed to get. One evening, I was rested in a burrow I dug up for myself and I was checking on my eye. I could feel the difference from my exoskeleton and the scar that was quickly forming, but I was able to see. The sight in this eye was blurry and my second lid still struggled to close but it eventually did, much to my relief. It hurt to blink still, but it wasn't as bad as before.

The next day I finally found the cactus where this meadow began. It was exactly what Emerald was talking about before the attack. I tried to keep on the scent of these hornets and it just kept going everywhere, so much that it was starting to make my head spin. Yet, I didn't see one single hornet on this flight. It didn't make a lick of sense to me. But it all continued on from here… and I instantly feared that these hornets were making an attempt to follow our birds. That made me want to press forward even more before I discovered something really strange. The rocks and dirt abruptly ended at this dark, sort of black material that seemed to stretch out really far. It wasn't dirt and it wasn't loose. The scent it had gave me a sharp headache. The heat from sun seemed to rise right off it, so instead of touching it, I flew up to the peak of one of the cacti to get a better look at this new obstacle. It struck me as uncanny at the fact that if felt so hot so I wasn't sure if flying over it was a wise idea.

Right when I rose to the top of the cactus, I was able to see much farther down and was able to discover what this strange material was. It was just black all across and it reached on like a river to as far as my eye could see. That what it looked like from up here … a sharp, hot black river.

With … no water. I thought I had seen everything.

The journey this far had taken a toll on me, already. Everything that happened left me shaken deep down and all I could do for myself was to just keep working. It all left me kind of … dull. As in I hardly cared about much…. It was just me and my only worry was if I found another hornet — now, I had always been known to hold a grudge. Molt knew this, first hand. Ever since Flitter died, something in me woke up. That same negativity I held onto since I was a nymph which Emerald completely beat out of me. Or so he thought. Only, I was a bit wiser for the wear. I knew just the one who deserved to see it. No, it wasn't Molt… or anyone else, but one. I hated the taste that name left in my mouth. I wanted to make him say her name to my face and if he did, I'd kill him. Needless to say, I realized that I was in a deep rut and who knew where'd I be if we were never found by the flock. I remember having the weirdest opinions. When I thought I would only care about myself, I now found myself worrying over my brother, Flitter's fledglings… and if there was enough food for everyone. As with before all that, it was all about me and that Molt would never amount to anything that I considered worthy, which meant taking over. Forcing someone else to do the job, by lying to protect them or something entirely selfish that would serve me, for the most part. I remember our clan had abused these family of beetles when we settled down in this one patch of weeds one time. Young and dumb, I was perfectly fine with it. I didn't know why…. The only one who was different was Molt. I guess he earned the good life because of it and not me. Never did I say it to his face but I was jealous of that, when he was praised over me among the flock. That was happens when you act like a total jerk.

Anyway, as I mused I was currently unaware that someone had joined me, no other than a tiny katydid. I overheard her incoherently murmur to herself. Peering down at her, I rose a brow at her hint of surprise.

"Oh, goodness me! Had I seen you sir I would've kept away." her little voice shook as her whole body did. I was a giant compared to her.

"It's okay. Everyone I run into tend to want to avoid me." I replied, a little low-spiritedly.

"Not much of your kind come out this far. Not lately anyway…. Too hot, I'd reckon. You can call me Katie."

I smirked. "Hopper." I bluntly gave her.

"Hopper." she took a try of tasting that name as she eyed me up and down. "It tells a lot about you."

"You have no idea about me." I roughly told her, still with this estranged river on my mind.

"You're new here, aren't you?" she chuckled.

"This is driving me nuts! I don't know flying over is safe or not."

"This just appeared here, over time…. There was a lot of chaos when it came. I wasn't hatched yet, but it is known around here that you shouldn't walk over it or fly too low."

"I knew there was a catch." I sighed, scratching the back of my neck with a claw.

"You've been through something." Katie suddenly intruded, by noticing my new scarred eye. "You can rest here if you want -"

"Lady, that is none of your business." I cut her off, not ever wanting to go into the details. This scar was haunting me already. "Just talk to me. Do you know what's over there?"

"Many colonies live out there, from ants to termites. Beware of the hornets and the gold birds."

"Hornets?" I looked at her, sharply. Dismayed, I looked back to the other side "Okay… then I was on the right track."

To my surprise and dismay, a great wind blew up from out of nowhere accompanied by this terrible rushing roar. There was a sudden shadow and the cactus we stood on slightly swayed.

"Guh!" I gasped as I ducked low to hold on.

Just down this river, there was this massive bright red thing soaring down this black path, which began to get smaller and smaller the farther it went. Then it was gone. Katie only ducked a little but she pat my claw.

"Don't fly too low." she whispered before she chuckled.

"… wow, thanks." I sarcastically replied with a glare as I rose up again.

"Good luck, Hopper." were her last words to me as I gathered the courage to fly again.


	9. A Pact with a Widow

Molt's POV  
 _Molt had a mind to keep close to Emerald ever since Hopper told him that he had to leave with them. Yet there was something heavy that was bothering him. First of all, it was the fact that Flitter was dead …_

 _He knew Hopper cared about her as well, and her babies._

 _At this point, when the flock had come upon the black river to cross, Molt instantly picked up on his brother's familiar scent. Thinking that he was close… Molt strayed away just a little bit to see if he could locate him, which brought him a lot of trouble. Molt found himself all alone, rather quickly. Which made the poor grasshopper panic. Although he knew this was due to his own mistake, Molt did what he knew best and went to search for water. Little did he know that there were insects in these parts who hungered for others, in the shape of webs._

 _"O-o-oh gosh! This was a bad idea!" he trembled._

 _As soon after he landed, something was spat at his leg and he found that he was trapped by a net of silky white webs. He shook and tried to back away from the sticky substance, but he knew he was in grave danger. The birds were gone… and so was Hopper._

 _"Look over there now… A little snack for me." spoke a disembodied, soothing, tender voice of a female._

 _Molt gasped when he saw a six legged black widow. Simply dark and beautiful, she seemed to float down and looked through the net of her own web. Her green eyes lit up with glee._

 _"My patience has paid off." she chuckled._

 _"NO-no! Please! Please! I-I didn't mean t-"_

 _"Don't you worry, little grasshopper. This won't hurt a bit."_

 _"PLEASE! Please — I was just looking for my brother!"_

 _"Oh? There are more of you?"_

 _"No, no, um!"_

 _He had to think quickly._

 _"Th-there's a bird! A bird, yeah! Ya shouldn't eat me. Nope. Ya shouldn't!"_

 _"I think I should, dear. I've been waiting for a catch like you. I can't pass this one up, you know."_

 _"Y-yeah, yeah I understand but ya wouldn't want me… because look!"_

 _As a demonstration and out of desperation, he began to pick and rip off bits of his own molting skin._

 _"See? Ya see? Haha… I'm not that healthy… And there are birds out there who know me. Ya don't wanna -O-o-oh no, I am going to die…" he trailed off, seeing that his rambling wasn't working._

 _As he backed up against the tall grass, he was able to spot a small opening nearby. He had a lot he wanted to live for. Hopper made a promise and who knew what would happen if he found out he was dead…. Flitter would want him to try. His captor saw the approaching tears in his eyes. Sensing her prey's broken spirit, she inched closer._

 _"Oh, my dear. You've truly been through something, haven't you? Don't you worry, it will be all over very soon."_

 _The widow shot a claw at him to grab him._

 _"Whah!" he yelped, making a direct leap through that narrow escape._

 _She nearly got his leg, but he slipped away and immediately started flying again. Free, he perched and held onto a tall weed limb. Panting, he dared to look down at where he almost met his death. The widow peered up at him, dismayed. Molt felt his heart beginning to break all over again, that the widow acted like she cared. But he was only a meal to her. It made him wonder if he was really, truly alone …. The widow watched her missed meal fly away as she slunk back into her little burrow behind the net of web she tried to trap him with._

* * *

(Hopper's Narrative)

There was something going on in this new part of the meadow I just crossed over to. Quite literally, the grass was greener on the other side, only backwards. When I thought it was too exhausting to fly in this heat already, there was barely enough water in the blades and leaves anymore. Ever since the flock departed, things didn't seem to get any better. No doubt, I could feel my heartache gain up on me now and again. Flitter's image kept flashing in my memory and I couldn't shake it. It was like a permanent mark. What drove my senses crazy was not only the hornets, but my brother. I flew over the blades until a certain spider's web had caught my good eye. I expected right off that I was going to met with something grotesque, but I had to check it out for myself. There was one lonely piece of shed exoskeleton right at the base of this web, which was awkwardly placed among the dry grass. I scooped it up into my claw.

"How? How can it…" I whispered to myself before I was disturbed.

I heard one noise from the grass. A chill ran down my back and my wings begged to flutter.

My antennae perked up and in a blink of an eye, I flew to the top of one of the tall weeds. My instincts were correct when I suspected a killer nearby. Right in front of me was a rather big, but beautiful black widow spider who was now looking up at me, as I was eying her down. I went silent. I knew what was on her mind. I wanted her to have the first word.

"Don't jump away." she mocked compassion, rather well. She smiled. "I won't hurt you."

"Clearly, I'm not stupid as some may think." I shot at her. "It's because I'm a grasshopper. Isn't it?"

I threw that same mockery she gave me right back, spreading all four of my arms out as if this was some kind of passerby greeting.

She wiped that smile right off her pretty face. Good.

"You'd talk to a predator that way? Even to a starving one?" she hissed, climbing a little higher.

"It might be the very last thing you'll ever do, grasshopper."

If this black widow had done something to Molt, I would make sure she would never smile like that again. I had to make her confess or say anything that could lead me to him. I had a pretty good idea of how.

 _And he had better be alive…_ I thought.

First off, I had to be careful with my words and my movements. She looked about ready to jump at me. I lowered, ready to leap but I had something to say.

"I'll make you a deal." I began. "If you would just listen to me and not sweet talk me, maybe we can start over. Because I really think we got off on the wrong foot here."

"You expect me to just listen to a cowardly grasshopper?"

"No. First off, it's something called mutual respect." I simply stated. "Secondly, that misconception is getting a little old. There's a difference between _being smart_ and your definition of _cowardly_."

I was as blunt as could be and she seemed to get the point.

"You're not like other ones."

"No, just smart. I know a thing or two. So … do we have a deal or not?"

"What's in it for me? I don't usually make pacts with meals." she hissed.

I smirked, patiently holding my claws behind my back. Either she was desperate or she actually had a brain other than living on instinct.

"If you answer my questions with honesty, I will make it up to you. With meals." I brought up, casually pacing along my perch.

"Oh?" she slowly began to smile as she kept her deep green eyes on me, hungrily. "… and how are you going to pull that off?"

"I have ways, ma'am. Perhaps it's because I have a score to settle with someone. They ticked me off and I'm trying to get to the heart of the issue."

She crossed her arms, in a pout, knowing that she was stuck. Perhaps, I could fly off and she would be left with nothing or she could agree and get something out of it. I crossed my own arms, waiting for an answer.

"… fine, grasshopper." she sighed. "What have you got in mind?"

I had her. _Oh, I had her now…_ Now to start the fire.

"Let me ask you something. This is question number one. You got me? I've been on the run for two weeks now, on the trail that has been driving me nuts. Now, have you seen a single hornet in these parts? I want to know every detail about them if you did see one. Every detail."

She bit her lip, already on the spot and she didn't want to answer. Her reasons were unknown, but I had her. We had a deal. I rose a brow, silently warning her.

"I asked you a question."

"Fine. I saw several. Only several for the past two days." she drawled, like a spoiled brat. "They were yellow and red and very fast. I tried to catch one but he got away."

I nodded, silently a little relieved that I wasn't confused and on the right track.

"Okay. Question number two. Have you seen or have talked to other grasshoppers lately? As I can see, this is no place to put a web. I mean, a lizard or a snake can just tear through this thing with no problem. If I were you, I'd stay in the trees or bushes or something."

"Oh look, the smart grasshopper knows everything!" she growled, sarcastically. Quite honestly, it made me laugh.

"You got it, honey." I smirked.

"Yes, there was a grasshopper here. Not long ago. I could've had him too if I spotted that little escape he took."

I instantly hoped it was Molt.

"Oh really?"

"I threw this web at him, to trap him. As you pointed out, yes… it was not a good idea. What would you do if you've been waiting to eat for a week?"

"Well, I am very sorry." I replied, matter-of-factly. "But don't think you're the only one who's starving around here. Coming from a shaky neighborhood, at least I figured out a way. Me, a cowardly grasshopper, for one. I see you're in good standing yourself. Perhaps you shouldn't just stay in one spot, hiding."

"What would you suggest?" she snapped. "Since you're clearly an expert."

"You gave me what I wanted, and so I will keep my promise. I will ask one more question and if you give me the right answer, I'll give you a few pointers and some food to tide you over."

Her sharp green eyes slowly softened into that of surprise.

"You would do that?"

"I do keep my promises." I stated.

She tore a piece off of the ruined web and it fell half way. She sighed and nodded.

"Which direction did this grasshopper fly off to?" I pressed in.

"He went west." she pointed out, looking towards my right. "That's all I can tell you."

"Are you sure?" I tested her. If she lied, she was getting nothing.

"Yes. I am sure. You've made your point clear."

"Well, that's good then." I said, standing back up. "Thank you very much for your cooperation."

"You better keep your promise."

"Oh. I plan to, honey. Here's a little suggestion. If you relocate your hunting spot to that tree … " I pointed it out for her and she saw where I was pointing. " … then trust me, you will not be disappointed."

"All right… Fine. This better work."


	10. Ant Island

_Molt flew along for as long as he could, a little too frightened to even touch the grass or the ground now. If neighbors were going to be liars and killers, he had lost some of his trust. Perhaps that was a good thing…. Times were tough now and food was no longer a given. He thought he had lost count of the days he had been lost, but it had to be a quarter of two weeks. He was a lone grasshopper now. It was hard to wrap his mind around that. It was always him and Hopper, one way or another. Hopper was always near, no matter what mood he was in._

 _He tried, but loneliness was hindering. He was the only grasshopper in this new territory. He wondered how he was going to make a new living here. One thing at a time though, he had to find a reasonable place to rest first. The grass looked like it went on forever before a set of soft looking hills. There was barely any green left for miles. But something else was out there in the distance. A single tree._

* * *

Little did this grasshopper know that this tree in particular had crowned a single island in the middle of a dried up river. From afar, it didn't seem all that big but it was home to an ant colony. They were a quaint, peace seeking colony of leaf cutters, that were now feeling like they were the brunt of the sun's intensity as of late. As usual, they thought ahead and gathered flowering seeds to keep safe inside their tunnels in case finding water would become an issue. Even with that, life was becoming harder. Water was scarce but they were managing, but finding food was a threat lately. There were nasty neighbors trying to move in, claiming ground and specific trees. Usually, this happened during the spring when wasps would get forceful and impatient…. Wasps, they could negotiate with without losing hapless workers to their hunger. But now there came a new insect with terrible motives and their Queen demanded a lot. Golden and crimson wasps had been coming close. All the while, there had been ants going missing.

These leaf cutters usually wished other kinds well and would help others, but enough was enough. The Queen of this colony was growing upset. Her daughter, the princess, Atta did not know how to keep these hornets at bay but the colony had been losing random foragers for a month straight. Something had to be done. When the alert was sound, the foraging teams had to be stopped for their own good. They dropped their spoils and just fled into the anthill before it was blocked out. These attacks were random, short lived and very quick. Witnesses to these had been accounted that these attackers were golden, red flyers with dangerously sharp barbs at the end of their abdomens.

Princess Atta rammed her gavel down against the stone to quiet down a council tunnel full of panicked workers and foragers.

"What are we going to do!?" cried one.

"Order! Order!" Atta rose her voice over the constant mutterings and worried conversing among the crowd. "The council has come to a decision that might lessen this fear of the hornets! Now we all know how dangerous it's getting. The fact that we're losing foragers is affecting our rations and the future of this colony."

The stress was getting to the young princess, whose mother was by her side, softly taking her hand the moment her voice began to crack a little.

"But we've been through worse. We survived a severe winter, so who says we can't survive through another summer? What we need to do is heighten our defenses. We can't let them pick us off one by one."

One of the workers eased forth to get a better listen. His blue eyes were bright with worry.

"But there aren't enough foragers to keep up with the rations. We'll starve!" cried a female worker.

"We'll lose even more ants!" countered another from the back.

Princess Atta began to get speechless as she tried to think of a way that could spare more lives. The old Queen took a stand to calm her subjects, having Atta come down.

"Listen! We are great in numbers. We have strength in our talents and what nature has given us. We will figure out a way to fend off these offenders. Just like before we work together to get through this. Now, we will stay calm and wait for the skies to clear."

That one worker backed away from the emotional crowd of ants, deep in thought. He listened.

"When there is a will … there is a way."

This one worker in particular was an underdog of sorts, whose talent was nothing of use to his own colony. His name was Flik, who was always flicked aside… so perhaps he was true to his name. He had seen these hornets as well… yellow with red jackets. With no words, they would pick up ants at random times during the day. He felt terribly helpless at what to do… but the sight of another panicked worker entering the council chamber wasn't much of a comfort either. It happened to be one of the sentries who did not sound the alarm again, particularly because this was a whole different matter. Only to the Queen and the Council, he whispered the news.

"A what? A grasshopper?" Thorny almost blurted out.

Atta looked to the gathered workers before speaking, looking rather worried.

"All right everyone, we have just received news of a newcomer who has just fallen unconscious on our island." she spoke, strongly. "It's only a grasshopper …" she enlightened when gasps were heard. " … who probably fell from the dry heat. We need a team to go find this grasshopper."

"Grasshoppers don't come out here in the summer…" muttered Dr. Flora.

"Apparently this one did. Dr. Flora … go with the team. You're going to need water."

"Not that we have much to go around…" murmured a crotchety Cornelius.

Flik bravely stepped forward, hoping this was a chance that he could actually help.

"Please, Your Highness! L-let me help out this time… please?"

The Queen softly smiled. Atta looked hesitant and worried. This was a risky job to just go out to find this fallen grasshopper before those hornets got to them.

"Flik … You know it's a risk to go out there."

"I know, Princess. I know."

Five other workers gathered, speaking behind Flik's back, also questioning but Atta's gavel shut them up.

"Beware and be swift. Locate the patient and escort them to the infirmary as soon as possible. We'll be waiting."

Flik and Dr. Flora and the rest bowed before the worried princess before they all began to follow the sentry officer. Above ground, the group carefully poked their heads out to check for any wings or sight of their apparent enemy. All they could make out was the clearing left in disarray with fallen twigs and spare grains.

"Where did you see them fall?" Flora asked the sentry.

"I saw them sway around for a while over the riverbed. It looked like they were struggling for a bit… until they fell down onto the collecting path over there." he pointed it out directly through the tree root bridge.

"The heat is getting pretty nasty lately…. I don't blame anyone." muttered one of the workers.

"We gotta hurry, guys…" Flik spoke up when he felt a jolt of nervousness. "Come on!"

Flik was pretty quick witted sometimes, despite his problems in the colony. He led the group to the covering clovers and they went alongside the collecting path, where a number of seeds were laid. There was the sound of hovering, so they stayed still for a moment before something golden brown caught their eyes.

"There it is…" the sentry whispered.

There, shrewn on the path, was a golden brown grasshopper, laying as still as the air itself. They looked positively lifeless from where they were. Everyone was uncertain, even Dr. Flora.

"The poor dear…" she pitied before Flik had an idea.

"I'm gonna go check it out. I hope they're alive…" Flik spoke.

"Lucky for them, they haven't been snatched yet." spoke the sentry.

"Do be careful, Flik." Dr. Flora whispered as Flik stepped out of their hiding place.

As to what Flik could see as he carefully approached the unconscious flyer, was that they were pretty stout, with a pair of long strong legs. Besides just gold and brown in colorization, which could play a good role in camouflage, there was a striped pattern along the legs likening to dirt or tree bark. Other than that, it seemed that this particular one was shedding their skin, by how one piece fell off with barely a touch. It was strange though, since grasshoppers usually stuck together in groups, whereas this one was all alone.

Flik was gentle with his voice when he neared the grasshopper's tensed face.

"… hey."

There was a sign of life when both antennae flickered for a mere second. Soon after, there was a weakened groan. There was also the sign of gradual breath.

"Ssh, it's okay." Flik said, not wanting to spook him.

The grasshopper could barely wake up all the way, but he sensed that he wasn't alone.

"…w-wh-where am I…?" he hoarsely groaned.

"A-ant Island…. N-now don't panic, we're gonna carry you out of this heat. Hang in there, buddy."

"S-so dry…."

At Flik's signal, Dr. Flora came with a small flower in her arms. At the stem, a small bead of nectar rich water appeared in her palm and she gave it to Flik.

"Take it slow…" she softly spoke to the grasshopper as he drank the bead. "… do you remember your name?" she asked, to make sure he was waking.

"… name… u-um… Molt. My name is Molt."

The dew drop seemed to help.

"Well, Molt, everything's going to be okay."

"True to your name, huh?" Flik smiled, to lighten the mood a little.

"His wings look all right. He's just winded." inspected one of the workers.

"Have him up on one, two and …" the sentry said after the others gathered around to pick Molt up. "… three!"

Rather easily, they were able to lift and move him away from the path and into the safety of the shade towards the anthill. The colony waiting for safety inside looked on as their guest was carefully carried into the tunnels where it was lit up by tiny fluorescent mushrooms. The chosen group was safe and this newcomer was so obviously a grasshopper and gladly, not a hornet. Poor Molt felt the strength to walk again, but he was still wobbly from his fall. Flik and Dr. Flora made sure he wasn't moving too fast, by making him stay low. He personally felt pain rise up through his wings and back from all the flying accompanying a wave of nausea. Nervousness set in when he saw two ants in particular standing right in front of him. His watery gaze began to focus on an old Queen ant and one fair other standing to her left. The flower crowns told him right off of what title they had. Unsure and thinking that he was in trouble, he slowly began to back up….

"I-I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry! I-I was just trying to find somewhere to rest — I didn't mean to…"

"Relax." the Queen spoke first, smiling. "It's only rare that we see grasshoppers around here in the summer." she spoke as if he was a neighbor. "We welcome you, dear, so there's no need to worry."

Her voice sounded wise, sweet and kind… which was what he missed through out those tiresome days. The lightly purple female ant beside her began to smile as well, glad to have everyone returned and accounted for. Even for their guest who was still recovering.

"All that matters is that you're in here now, safe with us." she spoke. "This is the Queen of Ant Island. And I am Princess Atta."

"You didn't happen to see any of those snatchers, did ye?" Cornelius waved his cane, angrily.

"Huh…?" Molt failed to understand. He still felt hazy.

"Now, now, let's not stress him out more. What he needs now is water and rest." the Queen waved him off. "Dr. Flora, if you would be so kind?"

"Yes, your Highness." Dr. Flora obeyed, beginning to guide Molt before he would go weak again.

"Way to go, everyone…" Atta sighed in relief.

"… you guys just came … I …" Molt mused. "… I thought I was a goner …"

"You fell onto the right island, dear. Take it slow." Dr. Flora replied. Worry was just as exhausting as the summer sun was. "This heat is starting to hit everyone. Even you."

He was safe inside the tunnels of an anthill, with a colony that showed him kindness, unlike the other insects who had minds to eat him. Unless this was a lie too and they would kill him as soon as he fell asleep again, but he highly doubted that. His current focus was that he made it to the tree and got more than he bargained for. The more he woke up, the more he began to remember what that elderly ant went on about…. Snatchers? He was told to lay down for a little while, just so that heat caused haze would leave his head. Dr. Flora was a busy nursing ant, who kept track of everyone who got hurt or ill. Heat exhaustion was the usual these days. She spent most of her time getting to know her patients, and this grasshopper was no different to her.


	11. Enjoy

**This chapter is Mature for the subject of torture and maiming of a character. Hopper is the revenge type, as proven in the film.  
**

* * *

(Hopper's Narrative)  
I thought I told him to stay with the flock. It made no sense to me that he could be all the way out here. As far as I know, anything could happen out here. Molt may have been timid but we always knew he wasn't stupid enough to just stray away. Why would he stray away in the first place? The moment I felt my blood boil, I instantly laid my aim on those hornets who started all this chaos. Back to that widow, I remembered exactly where she was supposed to be… because I needed a sticky net to make my idea work. I hardly felt bad about using her though, simply because she was going to get something out of this as much as I would. A grasshopper didn't have much when it came to natural defenses, but some intellect was just as nice as having stingers or fangs.

I flew with stealth through the grass, keeping an eye out and looking out for those red jackets. My sight in my right eye may not have been as good as my left, but I picked up on some movement with it. Right when I saw it, I ducked down under the shade of the grass, but carefully poked out. It was nothing more than a yellow, red hornet zooming through towards this one specific tree in the distance. At the sight of this guy and also to the sound of those wings, I instantly filled with hatred. Quietly, I moved out from hiding as he passed by. I was instantly on his tail. It took a strain on my wings a little, but those fledgling races were a big help in this situation. I saw him look back and I took a jolting flight over him before I used a single-legged leap fueled kick down onto his back. I got him low and he tried to rise up again, but his legs hit the top of the grass. Before I could get the lead, he avoided me and slid aside before I landed roughly. There it was, another one of those monsters. Those sharp yellow eyes locked onto mine, and he dared to rise to his feet.

"Either you're really stupid or really desperate…"

"As if I didn't hear that one before."

I had a schedule to keep. I needed some more information. He made the first move and shot at me. I delivered my jump and flew off. The widow I've met before was waiting at her moved spot where she had just finished knitting her web between two weed branches, hanging high above the ground. When she heard wings, she went low to hide herself. This idiot took the bait almost too easily, but he was quick, to say the least. I darted from side to side before making a direct dive up towards this web. Going too fast to just stop and turn all the way, the hornet got his leg snagged into the web. I kept flying a little higher, which made him get pulled back down by the trap and get even more tangled in it. It got his back, his legs and gladly, his wings were restrained. He gave a cry when _little miss sass_ came out and hungrily grinned at him. I stood at the top of the weed, just to watch this little interaction for a little bit.

"Wait, wait! Come on! I'll cut you a deal!" the hornet began to beg the widow.

"Sorry, dear. I already made one. You're my reward."

"No! What!? No, no!"

I softly cut in, passively smirking at both of them. It was a little pleasing to see him struggle.

"Ah, ah, ah … sorry, spazzy. She's with me." I let him in on the secret.

The hornet twisted his head towards me, in shock.

"With you!?"

"I guess you do keep promises…" the Widow smiled.

"I sure do, sweetheart." I chuckled, sharing the same satisfaction of the moment.

"You! You piece of bird fodder! I'll get you!" the hornet growled.

"Yeah. Keep trying, genius. You're not going anywhere. And since you're stuck there, maybe you can include me in on a few things." I spoke, walking along the top branch.

"Grasshopper. May I…?" the widow asked, with her stomach roaring.

"Just a sec, sweety." I grouchily told her.

"No way, grasshopper! My business isn't — … wait," the hornet spoke, looking at my scarred face. "I- I know you…"

"Of course you know me." I darkly replied. I glared him down, that anger beginning to prickle at my features.

The hornet began to look afraid. _His stinger was trapped in the dirt wall and when he pulled it out, that was when the water spewed out to strike his fellows down in one moment. He cried out his Captain's name, which was now one of his top regrets he was living with now. That scratched eye was his Captain's gift to this grasshopper. He knew now that he was done for. He was this widow's lunch_.

Now I was able to see it. He was there, that morning. I remained passive, and slowly knelt low to be level with him, merely smiling.

"It all makes sense now, doesn't it?" I softly asked.

"N-now - now, let's not get hasty! I-I can explain —"

"Why?" I bluntly asked, standing back up. "There's nothing to explain. You are one of those who swarmed into a territory that clearly wasn't yours to take —"

"Please!"

"Shut up. At least let me finish what I have to say. That's the very least you could do!"

The hornet scout shrunk even more, at my voice and the fact that the black widow was now inching closer to him.

"… answer me this." I continued. "What is it exactly are you guys looking for? Who gave you the idea to come there, uninvited?"

"I won't tell you!"

"Oh yes, you will." I growled under my breath as I hovered in front of him to grip one of his trapped wings. "Where is he going!?" I hissed, determined.

"No, please!" he cried when I pulled harder.

"I will pull both wings off if you don't spill, buddy. Take it or leave it. Not like you're going to need them anymore."

To my surprise, he started laughing through that well-deserved pain.

"Now I remember…. There were two of you. Ain't that right? Wasn't he with her?"

Anger flowed through me.

"Saw a bird get one of you. Could've been him…"

Alongside the torture of having to remember Flitter lying there in pain and the fact that he dared to mention Molt, I let my hatred inspire my next decision. I yanked that wing right out of the socket! He gave an agonized scream before I shut him up by gripping my claw around his throat.

"You just proved just how stupid you all really are!" I hissed, with impassioned rage. "Like I said… you're not going anywhere. You're going to tell me where he is headed. Now."

The hornet knew that he was going to die. His gold eyes went from the widow and then to me. Slowly, he smiled tiredly. I remedied that and pulled his other wing.

"You win, grasshopper. A-ah! You win, you win! There's this tree our Queen has eyes on, that stands up pretty high… in the middle of a creak crossing through. "About twenty yards west from here…. Gah!" he yelped when I released his other wing.

I stared coldly down at him as I flew back and stood on the opposite branch. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

The scout hung his head as the widow took a look at me with an impressed grin. I was not smiling back, but it was clear that I wasn't the type to do favors for just anybody. As promised, she got something to tide her over. That was it. I nodded to her, giving her a somewhat decent farewell.

"Enjoy." I told her, straightforwardly, as I coldly looked at that sorry morsel for the last time.

The color left the scout's face before I jumped away and flew.


	12. Grasshopper Number One

Little did I regret that little interrogation, but I guess it was all just selfish intent. It was all more for me than for that widow, but I had a mind to make that hornet suffer the same way Flitter did. I didn't know why, but it felt so good. Perhaps I made it a little worse for that hornet, but there was something that I still couldn't understand. It wasn't just the fact that Flitter was one of the only maternal influence in two grasshopper's petty lives, but she was the only one who didn't judge us right off the bat. She didn't judge me… even when Emerald hated me all that time. She treated Molt like he hatched in her own nest. She was the first real friend I've ever had during my sad, little existence in this huge world. She was technically a mother to us (since we never really had one). We never got such support from anyone, who wasn't an insect. I hated to say this to myself but I too had lost something that morning … that died with her. As if I wasn't enough of a poison for them to deal with.

In a way, I blamed myself for her death. I well could have protected her. They just came in so fast, everything just broke into a mess. If I didn't distract Blade… I don't even know. That was one thing I disagreed with Emerald on. I couldn't think about what could have happened. Emerald saying that I couldn't stop it from happening hurt more than I could ever know. By what that one hornet, who mentioned seeing Molt with her that morning when she died, there was a much larger scale other than random attacks on birds. No insect, in their right mind, would just swarm pollinators when they had their guard down. If this Queen that the hornet scout mentioned was planning these attacks only for new nest locations, than this meadow alone was screwed. That Blade was a captain of hers, by the obvious officers he had following him like idiotic flies to a turd. Nabbing one with a web was a far cry from what really had to be done. First thing was first. I had to find that island. That was going to be their next spot, for a raid, I was guessing. I had no other alternative but to trust what the widow said, and I hoped Molt was somewhere out here. If something happened to him also, that would add to my massive guilt trip.

I wanted what was best for my little brother. Which was why I gave him so much space before. He said that he didn't hate me, but he did. I knew he did. For good reason. I just tortured a hornet by tearing his wing off, so in my own way… I could be a monster if I so choose. I may have lacked in any poison or advantages, but I had wings, skill and precision. I didn't just act on instinct all the time unless someone was about to jump me. I was confident in myself. Much more than Molt was.

Just as I suspected, the farther I flew west, I began to see a tree in the horizon, accompanied by distant gold hillsides. Hindered by thirst and hunger, I had to catch a break. I could push myself to the limit but I had to save up my strength. I landed carefully, checking around for any bird nests… I couldn't fathom if Molt was even eaten by a bird. I couldn't let that anxiety get to me. At least not now. I had to make sure that I was well hidden against the golden brown dirt, so not to catch attention of any hungry bird or another one of those hornets. I was so close to being entirely hidden before there came a sharp sound of wings. An array of shadows blocked out the sharp sunlight. For the first time in almost three weeks into the summer season, I finally saw them in a swarm.

There were three, then six… then nine, all of which were going the same direction I intended to go. I couldn't let them see me…. They were obviously dead on set on another assault.

I slowly rose up along the closest dead leaf, confident in my own camouflage, as I watched them swarm farther. As soon as I could see the bloody red stingers in front of me, I started my wings.

Those bastards were fast, so I had to start tailing them while being a little creative at the same time. Grass was our best friend when it came to stalking. We didn't get the name for nothing. I kept them in my view until I found out there was another dry creak that stayed unseen for quite a while. What hit me first was the memory of the berry bush the flock stayed at the passed spring season, which was so jarring to me that I had to stop and think. The sun struck the dry bed so hard that I had to squint just so I could see better. Right there, at the heart of the bed, stood an island with the tree I've been told about sitting smack dab in the middle of it.

The swarm I was following seemed to go off track, across this river. Careful, I found a decent perch where I could take a load off, for just a minute. Just trying to stay on the same league with these guys was impossible and they went off somewhere else. I knew for a fact that they were going to return. Maybe they did see me follow them. The important thing was that I had found the island. I could see why they would want it. This tree was very tall to my eye and it looked very durable by how thick its bark seemed to be. Thanks to the severe summer so far, most of its leaves had fallen off and the grass littering this small island took on that same dry golden brown. After seeing that swarm, I wasn't so sure if setting foot there was a good idea. Whether they've already claimed it or not, I was waiting for them and I had to see if there was anyone living on this hunk of dirt.

* * *

The Colony's POV  
As soon as they were told that it was safe again to go out and reclaim their collected grains again, the foragers carefully stayed under the shade of the grass and clovers as they spread out in their search. That one worker who begged to help the fallen grasshopper worriedly did his best to bring as much as he could muster back into the hill into the grain storage chambers. Flik was known to be the laughing stock of the colony, simply because he had a creative mind. He was often scorned for wasting good resources on his ideas. So he was banned from building anything just until the rains returned and growth was happy again on the island. He was the only ant who, despite being laughed and scorned, had a courageous side that Atta had already seen. It was surprising to most that he volunteered to help the hurt grasshopper and, at this point, everyone knew about it.

It was day two after the grasshopper's rescue and his ban may not have been lifted but at least the Princess and the Queen saw that he still had promise. Usually they felt threatened from outside visitors, but not many grasshopper came through this territory. Why should anyone pass through here anyway? Water was not a given and could only be found in live flowers or the moist underground. One tactic they learned altogether was the ground getting even more wet the lower they dug. This island was there only home, considering how dangerous it was to move. That was how they were managing. There was hope that water was still gathered in the riverbed and had collected low somewhere when the bed dried up. All they needed to know was exactly where.

So it was all well for the rescued locust, even when he felt terrible when he was offered another precious bead. He didn't feel at all worthy to take another. Even though it only had been two days of rest, Dr. Flora was already beginning to truly care about the fumbling grasshopper. Now that he recovered, his personality really began to show. He was a little childish, but respectful in ways that she didn't expect. The council though pressured her to ask him questions about before he came on the island. He didn't have to say it, but she was able to tell that he had a lot to say. He clearly had a lot to say, but on different things. She offered him another bead of dew. During his time here, at an easy pace, she and other nurse ants helped his molting by getting rid of any loose pieces, off of his legs and arms. So today, he felt cleaner and stronger. He took the small drink to be sweet to her. He was so grateful.

"Thank ya, miss. I really don't know how to repay ya."

"Don't worry your head, Molt. You came a long way, I bet." Dr. Flora giggled as she set the flower back on its spot.

"…yeah." she heard him deeply reply as he hung his head again.

"Dear. What is it?"

"I-it's… it's nothin'."

Tears certainly didn't mean nothing. She cocked a brow at him.

"Molt… How many times have you been told that you were safe here?"

"I know, um, I know… I-I just don't wanna talk about it… I'm sorry." he began to choke a little.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I can just see that you're holding back, it's no wonder you're molting so much."

He softly chuckled.

"It's just so hard to trust again. I've been a long way, yeah. Other bugs just want to hurt me out there… a-and I'm not used to that."

"Where were you going?"

"Nowhere, I guess…. A new home. I was with a flock of hummers, but I got lost."

The mere mention of hummer surprised the nurse ant.

"Come again? Hummers? You mean hummingbirds?"

"Yeah… wait, ya know 'em? Did ya see them?" he perked up, full of hope. "Their Prime leader name is Emerald…."

"Not lately since it's so dry out here, but flocks fly by sometimes. Mostly just one or two once in a while, but… what shocks me is that you know them."

"Aw gee…" he sighed, sitting back down on the flower again. "Hop was right. I'm not soldier material…"

"Hop?"

"My brother…" he lowly mentioned, his mind venturing off again. "I don't think I'll ever see him again either. G-gosh, he'd kill me if he found out I lost them!"

"You have a brother, Molt?"

"I do… I doubt you've seen him. Since I'm grasshopper number one—"

"The council has been begging me to ask you if you knew others. If you have a brother, he could be looking for you."

"I doubt he is… He thinks I'm with the flock."

* * *

Meanwhile, it was ordered that only foragers were allowed outside until another alarm would sound to beckon them back in. As they would do their work, they had to keep a look out for another grasshopper of the same golden color. If that wasn't enough, they still felt as though they were enslaved by something invisible with all these constant threats from those red and gold snatchers. Flik wondered how this would turn out. So many of them were taken away and there was no other defense other than hiding away. Even when Flik felt his confidence die off again and again, he was still trying to figure out ways of defense. Other than just silly ideas, like a bead of dew combined with a blade of grass making a telescope, there were ideas that could match up with these Snatchers easily. By seeing the weed barbs growing on some of the dead stalks, perhaps he could speak to the Princess about it. He was unsure though, but he had to be brave.

He came upon another weed and stroked one of the barbs on it, feeling how hard and sharp it was getting. Feeling a little tearful, he gathered his courage and broke it off.

"There has to be something." he thought out loud. "We can't hide forever."

Something spooked the discouraged young worker. He perked up and gasped before he hid under a leaf. Something or someone landed hard onto the earth after this sharp sound of strong wings. Those beats sounded deeper. Heavier even. Much different than the Snatcher's wings, which sounded shrill, sharp and almost humming. When Flik inched out from beneath the leaf, he thought he saw another golden brown, like the fallen grasshopper they found before. As far as he knew, that one was still here on the island, healed after his heat spell. To his dismay although, he slowly poked out to see who was perched on top of the highest rock on the island. It surely was gold and this one looked very bold and strong. Compared to the other one, along with that strength, this grasshopper stood much taller and was longer in body. Besides Flik, there were other witnesses too who could see from the stalks. What struck Flik the hardest was that scarred eye.


	13. Well Damn it

At first sight, it looked like there was nothing until I heard the blare of some kind of alarm. At that same blare, a bunch of bluish dots started scattering about, coming from beneath the grass, the rocks, you name it. I stopped my flight and landed at the peak of this single boulder that seemed to take up almost a third of this island. Now that I was close, I was able to make out those dots. They were ants. It was quite obvious to me that there was some protocol being followed when I spotted the apparent anthill that was tucked beside the base of the tree.

I was certainly glad to know what they thought of me at first glance.  
I should thank these guys later on then.

Granted, I was much bigger than them but never did it occur to me that I was that big. It was quite a show, at least. They were acting as if I was a hungry bird. Back on subject, this behavior towards me gave me a clue. It could be because of the hornets I tracked here. I smirked before I looked down at the beach below me. I was able to see another blue spot peek up at me from under one of the blades. The moment he saw me, he fearfully hid again. I had to soften my approach and flew down from the high boulder, lightly landing there right behind the patch I saw them under. I heard a gasp before this little blue ant backtracked away from me, scooting backwards. I rose a brow at him as I simply took two steps towards him.

"Please! Please!"

I shook my head at this. Was he serious? Was I that scary to him? Has he not seen a grasshopper before? I've met a few ant colonies before, all of which were not as skittish as these guys. There had to be a sound reason for it. I respected ants, by how resourceful they were and that skittishness was understandable, I guessed. Then, I did know how much hurt they can bring in numbers.

"Whoa, whoa… easy." I finally spoke to him. "Geez…"

This ant watched me as I slowly lowered a little while keeping a distance, nearly sitting on one knee. I meant no harm to his kind, at least, so he didn't have anything to be worried about. I noticed that he was staring at my scar.

"You act like I squashed one of you."

"I'm - I'm sorry! I-i-it's that we-we-we're just not used to seeing grasshoppers around here, an-and…"

"I can see that." I scoffed at him, as he got back on his feet. "I'm just a grasshopper. Okay?" I began to explain in the softest voice I could manage, raising all four claws up in mock surrender. "I'm not a bird, or a snake or a mouse. Just a grasshopper with nothing to lose."

Deep down, I wanted to laugh. This ant looked ashamed and just not sure, but my words seemed to calm him down. That alarm blare died off before I had a sharp feeling of someone approaching.

I stood back up, listening. "Shut up a minute." I whispered before I spotted something in the distance.

The ant seemed to know and gasped. We both saw bright red and gold. I lunged at the ant with a claw and had him by the arm. I quickly threw him back under the grass.

" **Don't move.** " I growled out an order with a hint of that anger laced in it. I glared the ant down for a second before I started my wings.

I took a strong leap to get a quick jump start to follow yet another hornet. To my observance, he did not even see me yet so I stuck low to the golden brown riverbed for a little bit to see where this jerk was going.

* * *

Atta's POV

This attack was not only for the foragers this time, but these two scouts swooped down at the very heart of the island. Most of the foragers got inside in time, but one hornet got to the entrance as it was being blocked. Another ant was too late, alike Flik, who was still lost outside somewhere. As others were picked off by several, yet again, Atta found herself in the same danger as the rest as she was ushering her future subjects. Face to face with a raging hornet. He looked hungrily at her and laughed at her plight. Atta flew off as fast as she could to get away, only to get snagged by the proud attacker. The Queen who was brought to lower and safer quarters inside the hill was having a serious panic attack, not knowing where her only daughter went.

"Atta! Where's my daughter!?" bellowed her strained voice, which did not go unheard.

There was nothing they could do only to protect the Queen. Atta usually oversaw the foragers and had them enter first due to her nervy protectiveness. It was she who was caught by an enemy hornet. Atta saw refuge in the grass and weeds to try and lose the scout.

* * *

Hopper's Narrative

What I heard and saw, I happened to be correct.

On that island, there happened to be a colony of ants and I was able to see these two dive bomb down, trying to pick them up as they scattered. It was the same exact thing I saw with the flock. I heard one scream that came louder than the rest. Among the blue spots in their grips, there was light purple one as she was caught by one of the scouts. Much to my relief, they were heading my way. I hid low against the gold rock I was on. That purple shade belonged to a tiny ant and she was putting up quite a fight to get out of the hornet's grip. She gave a kick and she was able to get her leg free. She fell hard onto the hot riverbed. This was when I had to interfere. When that hornet was about to kick down and land on her, I flew in and gave him one of my best kicks. Right into his torso, I sent him flying off he fell flat into the dirt. Not even looking at the abused ant, I snagged her around the waist despite her insults.

"No! Let go of me, you!" she cried, kicking before she realized that I was no hornet.

I kept my eyes ahead and her struggles and kicks didn't bother me. I brought her quickly to where that scared worker was. He looked just as baffled as she was.

"What!?" she gasped when she saw who was there, between two rocks and some grass. "Flik!"

" **Stay down.** " I ordered them, pushing her down with my claw before I flew back again.

The hornet who took her was recovering from my kick, but I was far from done.

"Who ever did that will suffer!" he growled.

When he finished that proud sentence, I showed him my own earned pride and gave the loser a full on slash with my right claw right across his face. My honed wings and a jump did a great deal and I was able to make him slide off again. He was knocked senseless and tried to see what happened, but found that he was blinded. He looked up in shock to see me go on to kick him again. He slid and began to fly back into the air. I knew he was going in for the sting and I kept away from it. I whacked his abdomen aside and struck his mouth with the brunt of my claw. He flew back and wavered before I took him by the wing and threw him to the ground.

I didn't care if I had an audience at the moment. What I had to do was get that stinger. I used what I had, my legs, my barbs, my claws, everything to keep him dizzy and distracted. I elbowed him outright, tripped him over by swiping a leg under him. I did what I had to do to avoid being stung. The fight left the other scouts in a daze and began to leave with their captives when they saw how violent it was becoming. I took a rock and dodged again as he struck his stinger into the dirt, missing his target. Once it got stuck for just a second, I rammed that rock against the stinger before kicking him off again.

The two ants I rescued were now looking on, agape.

They watched my handiwork and the hornet rolled away from the force until he slid to a stop on one of the hot blocks of the riverbed. The ant she called Flik watched on in horror, seeing the swarm zoom away in uncertainty and felt the urge to guide the rescued Princess back, despite what he had been told.

I rose from my stance, keeping my eyes on that hornet as he slowly came to. Now that my attention was on them, they began to retreat up the hill. This blue eyed one and this Princess stared at me, frightened. I stood my ground even when I heard that hornet buzz and cough. He took one last look at me before he limped and wavered off with a bent stinger and busted wing.

Those two looked okay, but I was sure that they didn't know what to think. The important thing was that the swarm ceased their attack but then… they took more ants. I kept my distance, trying to catch my breath. My wrist grew sore from those strikes as I watched that swarm disappear in the distance.

Workers from higher up who were left out all gathered trying to see what happened. They were quite relieved to see the rescued two return…. I was still standing on the dry beach and dared to gaze up to see a group looking back at me. Another came and then another… That was when I began to hear whispers.

 _"Another? - He saved them - Who is he?"_

 _"They rescued the Princess…. He rescued — Princess — Could it be?_

Well ... damn it. **_Now they tell me_**.


	14. Underestimated

Blade's Hive  
He was out doing his rounds, making sure his own men returned with both wings and all four appendages intact. The work he was responsible for, in order to please his Queen, lost lives to birds, reptiles, poison and even other 'leaf sucking' insects. That one morning with those birds was constantly on his mind. He stood with pride and strength as he saw his scouts return with more captives for the Queen. By the looks of their flight pattern, it looked like they were bearing bad news. His crimson eyes narrowed as one of them came his way and bowed.

"Your flight is weak. Speak of what happened." he demanded his scout.

"Captain Blade, we have brought more meals for Her Highness, but we suffered a problem."

" **What** problem?"

"Sir, he came back…."

" **Who** came back?"

"That scarred grasshopper… He took on Flighter who almost had the Princess."

"What!? He came all the way out here?"

"We would have swarmed, but we had the captives…"

"She hungers hourly so pay no mind to that. You've done well bringing more, but I fear mere ants won't suit her for long. Also as to how this grasshopper flew all the way there."

"He has to be looking for something… Do you suppose, sir, that he's tracking us?"

"Could be. But maybe we can use some grasshopper hide. He may be able to take on one of us, but can he handle a swarm?"

"No one can."

"There you go, scout." Blade smiled at him. "Yet again, he pulled that water nonsense so it is best to watch him before any more attacks. For now, scout. Am I clear…?"

"As clear as water, sir."

"We will take care of this… locust problem. In due time. Take our quickest and go and spy the tree. Make sure no one sees you."

This swarm of hornets lived at the heart of a dying tree and it grew hollow over time they had stayed there. There was a flaky, but firm dark gray hive that hung at its center, and deeper inside the trunk there was a gathering of hornets, dragging the ants in. One of them happened to be the chief of harvest and one of the council members of Ant Island, Thorny. He believed that he and his fellow ants were going to meet their end… and they were brought far away from the island. For them, this had to be a three day hike back. Thorny looked around as they were flown closer and into this dry trunk. Underneath the entrance to the hive, they were flown into the heart of the tree into a series of tunnels. Beside him, flew two other hornets who held a forager in their sharp claws. One was a female who was in hysterics as she mothered two children back at the Island, whereas the male other was trying to fight to get free. Thorny witnessed Atta getting snagged but he couldn't find sight of her. Their captors were so much larger in scale then them, so it was smart not to patronize them. Not now anyway…

Through these tunnels, they came upon a section dug into the wood and they were all thrown into it. Inside was a eaten hole as if a termite had once lived in here. Within was not only ants, but other collected insects just waiting for their death. There were ants like them, some black and others blue. There were a couple wood white butterflies, hiding in the far corner. There was a june bug, one small cricket. Mostly, there were ants, even some foragers who were lost at the last attack. Thorny tried to look around as his eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness. He took the weeping female worker's hand.

"To the walls, quickly!" he barked as his fellow colony members followed.

"Oh no, it will never end!" wept one of the wood whites. "They're going to come back and eat all of us!"

"There's no way out…"

"No way out?" asked one of the workers.

"You sure?" Thorny bravely pressed. "Ya gotta think. There has to be a way. A tunnel. Anything." he said, inspecting the walls.

"It's no use, ant!" the cricket poked him. "We've tried already. All of them are dead ends."

"Ain't stoppin' this guy, pal." Thorny glared before he started to climb the wall up to this one hole.

"None of us can fit…" the wood whites mentioned.

Trusting this chief harvester, his fellow members began to climb up with him.

"We'll see about that…" one of the new ants spoke before they all heard someone coming.

"Down, down! All of you down!" Thorny barked as they all dropped down.

It was a guard hornet who shot his head right in. He scanned all of them until he saw the scattering june bug.

"You. Come with me."

"No, please! Please, don't! I have a whole family!"

The ants all backed up, shocked as this hornet forced himself inside. He grabbed the hapless june bug and proceeded to drag him out. The june bug tried to reach out for them. Some ants tried to pull him back but they were whacked away by the guard's strength. They were locked inside once again, in darkness. Soon enough, there was weeping and sounds of digging. The female worker beside Thorny cried out of hopelessness.

"Thorny… How are we going to get out of this?"

Thorny was silent, frightened too.

"Others leave and they don't come back."

"We're their queen's meals, that's what!" the cricket chimed in.

"We're in some really deep dirt." Thorny shook his head, grieved of what was going to come.

They were prisoners now waiting for the word of the one Queen Hornet of this hive. She was the largest of all of her soldiers. She was blood red and sharp gold, and her wings were longer and wider than her subjects. She was a brute in strength and very lethal alone. As Blade was strong, she was stronger than he was and stood taller above him and his fellows. Blade had entered her quarters where she was managing one of her nurses. He entered, slow, as she was talking, having been called earlier after his soldier's return.

"Ah, Blade, there you are."

"Forgive me, your Grace." Blade bowed. "My ranks have returned with more food of your choice. But we have lost two scouts during our recent raids."

"Hrm… One is not worth mentioning. But two?" she spoke again, walking and talking down to her Captain. Her voice was slick, deep and it scratched slightly on the edges. "Just make sure that Island is bare for our arrival."

"I am, your Grace. I assure that I will not fail you." he replied, even though he had worried thoughts of his own. "… but, there has been … an issue, your Grace."

"Oh? And what is this issue, Captain?"

"This is only to mention. This is a growing issue. When your order to raid the hummer berry bush rang out, there was a incident at the riverbed. It was all due to a locust, whom I thought was no problem but… this one happened to have found your desired tree, your Grace."

"A locust? Caused the catastrophe that murdered my soldiers?" she asked as she glanced back. "…and this one happened on **my** Island?"

"It seems so."

"A locust hardly fights back."

"I know. My men have accounted of one missing scout who met their fate with a black widow spider. They were able to learn that she was bribed by this same locust… with a scar I gave him, I'm afraid. The second account is a fight between him and Flighter, who also hasn't returned."

"One grasshopper, seven dead hornets." she seemed to think out loud. "Quite a record this one has. You've done well to mark him, yet this is also a failure of yours." she turned to him, becoming more harsh as he wings fluttered out of impatience. "In order to avenge my soldiers, you need to bring him to me and give word that **my** tree is cleared. Fail again, there will be an opening for a new Captain."

"Yes, your Grace." Blade nodded, not showing any sign of weakness in his tone.

"Find the locust, kill him, bring back his scar. If what you say is completely true, then I'll consider keeping you. Alive, that is."


	15. Grasshopper Number Two

**A small Author's note to introduce the second act of this story of mine.**

 **I seemed to have gained a few readers for this just as I was about to think that no one was really interested in the idea. I was always a loyal fan to this Pixar film, ever since it came out. I do remember seeing the teaser for it in theaters back in 1998. It's a very vague memory, but I remember. :) So, hello everyone and welcome to an experiment fanfic that is titled _Find Your Wings_ and so far you all have been reading the origin of our two grasshopper brothers. A specific carnivorous hornet happened to have pissed one of them off. Oh my... what can come from this? As far as we know about Hopper as a character is that he's pretty intellectual despite not being physically adequate to defend himself from other more vicious insects.**

 **As for the reason why he may have taken advantage of the ants could be because of some kind of reassurance and power of course. But why? Grasshoppers are prey most of the time, to birds, spiders and so forth. They're not a very threatening species, in a physical sense. They are rarely a problem unless they swarm at you and eat your crops which was what happened to our poor ant colony, quite literally, to begin with. Hopper is obviously a survivor... and he was probably in great need (Ant serve Grasshoppers) for the ant's help at some point. So, he had to earn their services at first.**

 _ **"If you can't keep your end of the bargain, then I can't guarantee your safety. And there are insects out there that will take advantage of you."**_

 **My goodness... In that line alone, we know that the ants have known him for a time and had a pact that could have been made out of trust. That we don't know for sure. So what happened? To me, Hopper came off as unstable as a villain and he was always my favorite. He seemed very paranoid and a recluse, by personality. I can't imagine how life was to him to make him so nasty. We know him as a leader, a motivator, a threat and he has the intellect to be so. He has seen a lot.  
**

 **But then, I had an idea of what could have been. Other than what the film gave us, what could have saved him, in a sense, from that looming insanity that prompted him to result to kill a Queen Ant? I have a feeling that he wasn't always a tyrant, but a tragic creature who suffered the worst that the world could offer a small grasshopper. That was when the idea of the Hummingbirds came in... who simply helped two grasshoppers as long as they did no harm. Hummers are tiny birds, but vicious sometimes. Grasshoppers make up half their size, if not bigger. So I wondered about it. Instead of being alone and having a gang of idiots serve him, what if he and his brother were given a much bigger chance? Hopper is still very gruff and he is just as mean, _if he so chooses_ , but his heart isn't as stony and black as it was in the film's plot. As you've read, he was truly loved by someone which left a mark on him. That happened to have set up a different path. That terrible negativity that he abused the ants with is now aimed at the hornets, who... _in my opinion_... have made a deadly mistake.  
**

 **So I'm going to see where this path leads. :') This idea alone went through changes over a long time. And I finally came on a plot that fits just right! I am very excited to show you all! Please, do enjoy more!  
**

 _~ The Imaginative Light_

* * *

Hopper's Narrative  
I was curious now as to what was going through their heads at the moment. I scaled this tree for the time being so that they didn't have to look at me. Not only was our stinging friends on my mind, I was deeply panicked. Not for them but Molt was still lost somewhere… Probably hurt. If only these ants would let me to ask them. All I know that he came this direction. It sure took some time. As if I didn't have enough guilt, I could only really hope that he was okay. I tread along this branch as I looked down at the small clearing below me. I was high in the tree, so hopefully they couldn't see me. I felt some pain, but it was hardly an issue compared to my worries. Too much loss for me to deal with. I definitely likened it to one of those deadly stings.

I stayed by a leaf as I watched them gather safely inside their hill, that looked like it was tucked beside the tree itself. I wondered what they were thinking. Above all, they were scared. I didn't blame them for that. Even though this place was hit with the heat pretty badly, I could imagine how beautiful it could get here. This wasn't no bush yet it was beside a river… which kind of reminded me of home with the birds. As fond as those memories were, they hurt more than anything.

Molt's POV  
Strong, spirited and nosy (as it was usual), Molt witnessed an awful lot of chaos not that long ago. The tunnels went darker when the main doorway was blocked off. The ants were yelling, running and barking orders to each other, but he actually proved himself of how much help he could offer by running to the education burrow. That was where many little ants were brought to and kept safe during these raids. They were not okay with the fact that a grasshopper just happened to come in. To them, he was big and strong when he shoved a rock in front of the entrance to keep whatever was out there from coming inside. These young all ran to the back of the burrowed tunnel and hugged each other as he backed up, listening to screams above. Horrified when he heard a set of those terribly sharp wings, the same ones he heard when Flitter was attacked, Molt tried to suppress a horrified gasp. The youth behind all began to snivel and shake, rendering him to look at them. Their terror in their eyes instantly tugged at his heart. Slowly, he shushed them to keep them calm.

"It'll be okay, it will…"

"They came back." cried one little girl. "Mommy's up there."

To him, that sounded just like Speckles (one of Flitter's) which brought him to become more determined. What could he say to comfort her? There was one thing he always did to help fledglings. He got low to the ground on one knee and gave them a smile.

"I know ya ain't used to seein' grasshoppers. Huh? Name's Molt."

"That's a funny name." spoke a little boy among the group of child ants.

"Yeah, yeah, because this!" Molt piped up and easily made a piece of his armor flake off. "It happens all the time." he chuckled before this one little girl curled in the corner caught his eye. "… hey. You okay?"

She was a light blue ant and her growing antennae curled slightly. She tried not to sob.

"My mommy and dad are outside…. Mr Molt, are they gonna take them away?"

"Aw, kid…" the poor locust grieved, stuck. "I … "

What could he say to comfort her? Suddenly, there came silence which got them all confused. What surprised Molt though was the fact that one of them hugged around his leg, out of fear. Protective, he lowered over the few as he overheard talking in the tunnels. That one word; grasshopper. That instantly gave him the hope that it was Hopper. It had to be…. When the rock that protected them all inside was moved, Molt helped move it back. A female worker and several other ants came in worrying over their children.

"Mom!" cried that one girl who was embraced in an instant.

"Is everyone all right!?"

"You stayed with them… Thank you so much, Molt." this mother praised.

"We-well, I-I …"

"It was another grasshopper, Molt." Dr Flora broke in, following the others. "You need to come with me. The Queen and the Princess wish to speak to you."

"U-uh, m-me…? Aw, I dunno, Flora, I—"

"This could be your brother," she said, taking his claw. "He saved the Princess. Molt, this is very important."

The entire colony was talking about it even as they were digging once more as another safety precaution was taken. It was sure that the day was done and no one was leaving the tunnels anytime soon. Grasshopper Number Two was what they labeled this newcomer. Molt followed the head nurse to the closed up council tunnel. There he was met with the Queen herself, an exhausted Princess Atta and three others. The last one being one of the kind workers who saved him from the heat, Flik.

"Molt. Welcome, dear." the Queen gave a tired smile. "It's good that you came."

Molt was not used to being looked up to so much. He hadn't met many ants, much less live with them. Everyone looked tired and scared. Atta was suggested to sit this time beside the Queen and the worker ant.

"Thanks, your Highness. I-I … aw gosh, what happened? Did anyone get…?"

"We lost five more and Thorny…" Atta replied. "I don't know how long we can go like this."

"W-we'll think of something, Princess." Flik sadly spoke. "If it wasn't for that grasshopper, I don't know what could have been done."

Molt looked on, worried with an egging question in mind.

"D-did… did this grasshopper… have a scar?" he asked, even though everyone looked at him.

They began to realize.

"That they did, my boy." Mr Soil spoke. "How do you know that?"

"… 'cause, 'cause my brother has-has a scar… over his right eye. He got hurt real bad by one o' them hornets, about a month ago. I think."

"So it is your brother." Dr Flora mused.

"He did have a scarred eye…" Flik added.

"Oh my gosh! He's alive! It's gotta be him! He's the only grasshopper I know who can fight a hornet. I thought I would never see him again!"

"Molt. Your brother just saved our lives." Atta uttered, wide eyed.

"We can't leave yet and risk more of the colony!" Cornelius brought up.

"B-but… but he wouldn't hurt me. I can go out and find him…" Molt spoke up, quite bravely in fact.

"We can't risk your life either, Molt." Atta replied.

"Lemme try, Princess. Please! I-I-I got a good feeling about this. I promise! Hop would never hurt me."

"He was last seen at the bank. Not sure where he flew off to though." Flik stood up. "He didn't seem like a threat to us but he sure was to that hornet."

* * *

Hopper's Narrative  
I stayed in this tree and I believed that an hour had gone by. There was no sign of another swarm or any ants, for that matter. I paced along one of the branches, thinking of what to say and what else to do. Had no other conclusion then to defend this tree until who knew when. In a way, I had ownership of this place, when it came to winning a fight. It didn't just work in hummer society, but if an insect won any fight, they got right to the prize the loser wanted. In this case, it was this tree in particular. By the looks of things, these ants were the hornets free pickings. I wish I could have gotten to the others but I knew better than to follow them. It wasn't as though I had a stinger of my own. Not the kind that killed anyway. As it did work with the spider, I could do the same deal again with these ants. So if that damn Blade thought this colony was free for him to pick off of then maybe I could make a couple changes around here. This place was mine now and there were plenty more wins left in me. All this needed was a little bit of patience.

Although when I explored this tree's hollow, I happened to look down to see another grasshopper. That wasn't just any grasshopper. I paused, completely and utterly stupefied. As if nature wasn't any less damaging, there he was … as clear as day. An entire load of worry was suddenly flung off of my wings. The fact that he survived as well made a bit of pride rise up inside me. Like I had mentioned before, he wasn't dumb. Sensitive was the right word to suit him. Along with that joy, there soon came shock and some anger for that despicable little nymph I was always stuck with. I had told him to stay with Emerald. How in the hell did he end up all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?

Minding the single sentry nearby, I had no care and began to fly down to where Molt was hovering to. He seemed to be endlessly looking around, through the grass and into the sky, which granted me the chance to sneak up on him. Once I landed atop a towering stone, Molt gasped and turned to me.

"Hop? Hop!" he cried as his eyes watered. "It's you! It's really you!"

I was very glad to see him too, but I just couldn't believe it. After all I did to keep my promise to him, he went and pulled off this shenanigans, without me knowing? My expression to him was a mix of anger and worry. I hopped down from the stone in a quick motion and he backed away, yet he didn't fly off.

"What are you doing out here, Molt?" I threw the question that had been bugging me since the first moment I saw him.

"Hoppy, Hop, it was an accident! I didn't mean it!"

" ** _What_** are you doing out here!? First I thought you were some widow's lunch! Or some large bird's! Then a hornet's trophy! What did I say very clearly that morning!?" I rose my voice, quite roughly.

"Hopper… I…" Molt's words stuck. "I-I'm sorry… It was m-my fault, it was… I thought I smelled you nearby… and… I lost them."

I realized that my anger got too far ahead of me and I had to step back. Molt was hurt enough as it was. Just the fact that he was actually alive and breathing in front of my eyes was wonderful. I had to keep my distance. The fact that he cared…. My regret was already a torture. If he died… who knew what would go through my mind if that happened. Molt saw how worried I looked. Even he looked shocked at that. There was a river of emotions going through my mind that I wasn't paying attention. I gripped one of his arms, bringing him close. I never hugged and I never liked it but I called this one an exception. I couldn't count another horrible loss.

"Don't you **_ever_** do that to me again. You idiot."

Molt was ultimately surprised by this, but he let it happen. Having been scared too, he didn't question it. He laughed a little bit at the rather _compassionate_ insult.

"Hopper, I'm really sorry. I-I thought I was done for…. But these ants, they helped me, Hop. They saved me."

"They saved you." I acknowledged, finally letting him go. There had to be a catch. I did not trust easily.

" … why?" I asked, eying him, feeling suspicious.

"I-I dunno, they just came. I passed out from the-the heat and they just helped me. Hopper, they're my friends! You can trust 'em…"

Little did I know that there was a little ant spy listening in on every single word we were saying. Still eying Molt, my antenna flicked as I sensed the eavesdropper before glancing to this one spot behind a blade of grass. It was that same worker who I saved along with the princess.

"Can I?" I simply replied before fully looking at the skittish worker. "You. Come here."

This worker named Flik timidly emerged, but showed a great deal of respect. Molt looked on confused before he felt the need to speak again.

"Th-this is Flik. He was one of the ones who helped me." Molt spoke.

"Also, this is the shivering worker who watched me crack a punch at a hornet." I added.

Flik chuckled at that. "About that…"

"That's okay. I'll just attribute that to this swarm problem." I said with a solemn glance to the hot sky.

That was the ultimate truth. There was no one else to blame but them. The important thing was that I had to earn this colony's trust somehow and this could be my way in. Flik stood tall, looking like he was gaining some confidence around me.

"You can take it easy, kid." I told him. "I have a feeling the rest of you are just as hopeless…"

"We don't mean to offend you. Really, really, we don't." Flik explained.

I gave a sigh before I took a couple steps closer to him. "You helped my brother, when he needed help. I know, for certain, that Molt can't lie to save his life."

Molt bit his lip, in silent agreement to that statement.

"Like I have said before… you have nothing to worry about, what's your name? Flik?"

"Yes, sir."

"So tell me why you did it." I then ordered. "We're just not used to sudden charity."

"He… he could have been a victim to those hornets, like the rest of us. A-and now, you tell me why you saved our Princess…." this ant grew bolder.

I rose my brow at him, quite impressed. Maybe he wasn't so hopeless.

"Touche. Seems fair enough. In all honesty, I had no idea she was your princess. But… I do feel that this needs to be a private conversation."

"Princess Atta! She-she's okay, right?" Molt asked, deeply worried.

"She's fine." Flik replied before looking back up to me. "Of course, she wouldn't be if it wasn't for you." he spoke with his eyes softening.

When I felt that Molt was about to speak, I gently waved him off, since the ant wasn't finished.

"… n-no one would do something like that for us ants. It's just… shocking."

"You're shocked?" I chuckled. "… I've spent weeks thinking he was gone." I said, letting some of that regret show. "… you have no idea what you all did for me."

"Who are you?" Flik asked.

"I'm Hopper."


	16. An Island Quarrel

Hopper's Narrative  
Now that I was basically noticed, thanks to this little worker, my next task was to get to the rest of them. Perhaps the Queen who probably had a heart attack if the princess was almost snatched up. I may have been loud and nasty to hornets but they had to know that I wasn't here to just butter them up, like how I did with that spoiled widow spider. Molt certainly told them about me and they probably sent him out to find me. Ants knew better than to piss anyone off. This worker was spunky enough yet he was respectful nonetheless. I just about told him to take us back to this anthill of his because I was expecting a horde of ants muttering to each other that I murdered someone, or something along those lines. I did have a black mark on my record in that regard, having fed a hornet to a spider out of spite. Despite that, I really meant no harm to them. After what they did for Molt, I was about to make another one of those promises.

Flik, which was a somewhat fitting name, led both of us up and through this clover forest, wisely, just in case if a hornet would come back. I knew how he must have felt, having two giant grasshoppers following him. He kept that little blue head low, avoiding looking me in the eye. That kind of behavior reminded me of the power I had over anyone if I just stuck my mind to it. Others feared me. That was something else that would prove useful in order to keep this tree. To my surprise, when Flik gasped and pinned against a blade, I just kept walking.

"No, Hopper, wait!" he tried to argue with me.

I plainly stared him down with a very unreadable expression even though in my own mind I was plotting something.

"For one thing, I kinda need an introduction, kid. Besides, I'll be the one doing all of the work. So, you first."

"Hey, hey hey — Ah!"

I took him by the arm, as gentle as I could manage and lightly threw him before Molt and me. My massive size and strength proved just how I was unwilling to waste time on pettiness. If Emerald taught me anything about leadership, assertiveness played a good role. Watching him scramble ahead of us, I heard Molt shakily whisper to me.

"Hop… ya didn't just do that…"

"I did. And hey … I just gave him a little nudge." I whispered back as we came over the last and final hill. When we did, I gave my little brother a nice shove too. "You too, genius, who can't do as he's told."

As to why the ant was freaking out, there happened to be a group coming out. I had no mind to keep hiding and casually followed the two. When they set their eyes on me, they all stopped and gaped wide eyed. In the center of this wide space before the tree, there was a small group of ants who were anticipating another attack. I stood for a moment, observing them before I took a breath in. In all honesty, I had an glimmer of nervousness by the looks of their faces. It all made me feel the same way as that morning watching those hornets drown. I could see, feel and smell fear off of them. As I stepped forward before them, I towered over the rest, daring not to say a word until this one female had the courage. Molt gasped which told me that he knew this one. She was a stout little thing and she stuttered the same way Flik did.

"Molt, dear … goodness me, you're all right!"

"I am, miss. I told ya!"

Apparently they knew each other, which got me the idea that there wasn't a catch. She shrunk at my own gaze though. I stepped foward and kneeled to get more level with these guys.

The others except her jumped and stepped aside. Flik shrunk yet he stayed with her.

"Care to give me a name?" I finally lent my calmest of voices, in my own opinion. "…since he clearly knows you."

She was a little confused at first but she politely nodded. "I am Dr. Flora, this colony's head nurse."

"Well then, that makes a lot of sense."

"We heard from the sentry that you fought off a hornet…" another spoke up. "Is that true?"

I slowly stood back up, grimly silent. It was a good situation for me that they were full of fear because I did worry if they were going to attack me before.

"Molt spoke of you. You are the brother he lost?"

"He has the scar…" whispered another ant.

"We're the same color, aren't we?" I cracked at them. "And thank you for the observation." I soured at the crowd after overhearing that whisper. "It's not something I take lightly…"

"Please, he didn't mean it, Hopper!" Flik came out in front of me. "W-with all due respect, sir, we-we really want to thank you for keeping them at bay."

"You saved our future Queen!"

"How do we know he did it so he could take advantage?" remarked Cornelius.

That made me harden and I took a strong foot and set it down harshly in front of this old geezer of an ant. He took a whack at my leg, but alas, it did not work well on his end.

"Listen! I did not come here to be prodded by some imprudent old ant. I came here in search of him." I pointed to Molt who was nervously watching. "Your accusation is tempting but I have a hive to find. Here's an idea…" I mocked at the old ant, prodding him back. "… how about you back off? As you can see, I am very tired and very irritated. So be smart, old man."

"Oh golly gee!" Cornelius regretted his impassioned decision and scrambled away.

Flik tugged his own antenna down, nervous as ever. I glanced at him, Molt and Flora before I stood tall again.

"Now that I have your attention, my brother and I came from a meadow far away from here, following these hornets who attacked us. And now that I came here to you, it seems that your colony is suffering the same problem. I saw that they are taking you, one by one, with each raid."

With that, I stopped walking, my risen voice dying down before I glanced over this group of ants. That wound in my heart was starting to bleed and it began to swell… I tried hard to hide it.

"… and I know how that feels. The least I want from you is to be afraid, even of me. Just because you saw me take out a hornet does not mean I'd do the same to you. Though I do not regret what I said to you." I said, glaring lastly at the old ant who had his say. "But the rest of you went out of your way to help my only brother." my voice slowly softened. "… I really can't believe you did that." I stated, gazing down.

That was when these ants let their guard down, completely, while some began to look really ashamed. Sensing the tense silence, I slowly turned back to face them when another came up. It was the nurse, Flora. She was a lighter color, with slight speckles of darker purple, which made me remember the speckled throat pattern of female hummers for some reason.

"We never wish harm on others, but we only try to defend ourselves. But we're being driven to even worse solutions. We thought Molt had fallen because of them but he was never touched. Not even a single shred of skin was out of place, only that he was exhausted. Yes, we had to help him. Our Queen offered him hospitality and safety."

Molt tearfully smiled at her and let out a shaken sigh, which gave me the impression of how grateful he was and that I wasn't alone with this emotion.

"If it would be all right… I would like to speak to your Queen." I gently asked, not knowing for a moment that my voice was leaking some of the anguish I felt. "I have something… to offer her. To offer to all of you."


	17. Hopper and the Queen

Colony's POV  
Protected within their own tunnels, teams were down even lower, hard at work when the outside was forbidden. Many ants couldn't sleep as some were too afraid to even leave the hill. Down deep beneath the earth and among the reaching tree roots, there were carefully selected teams digging lower tunnels that were not meant to house. It was actually a water search. Being surrounded by water usually, there had been times when the ants had access to an aquifer. At the first area of rock of where it used to be, there was no water, so they had to look for a new one. If there was a new one…. There was the possibility that water was held even lower, especially when the tunnel walls seemed to take on some moisture.

On top of all this work to do to try to find this blessing and struggling to find food, the anxiety of the fight between a hornet and another grasshopper fell down upon them. The first visitor was no issue, but such power from a much bigger one made them rethink the Queen's choice to help the first one. The Queen though was relieved for her daughter's rescue, even if her rescuer had not known who she was at first. Now word had come that this rescuer wished to have audience with her. She wanted to be sure this one could be trusted and thought about it.

"Make sure Molt is with him." the old Queen calmly suggested. "If he said his brother would never hurt him then I believe him."

"All due respect, your Highness," the messenger tried to help her change her mind. "… do you really think that's a good idea? To bring this stranger inside?"

"It is only fair. If he wishes to speak with me, then so be it. My daughter was almost snatched. Her wings almost got taken away. We saved someone he loves and he just saved someone we love. I say it's a done deal. I truthfully don't see what the harm is here."

"Y-yes, your Highness…" the messenger spoke, finding that there was no use arguing.

At once when Princess Atta and Flik were safely taken inside, the two grasshoppers were let in. The strong one who stood taller than his brother took the first step inside. Feeling well after her shock from the rescue, the princess finally found her strength and courage to join her mother's side. Personally, she wanted to see the brother of their newest friend. She saw it all and so did Flik. As a matter of fact, Flik was the first to enter when granted permission… before a gathering tunnel full of shocked ants. He entered through the rock arch, nervously smiling at them before he came running up to the waiting royals.

Hopper's Narrative  
I could feel the anxiety in this place. I would prefer just staying out in the sun, it was so annoying. I was used to living by it and thought we would be done with it. I sure did hate that way of thinking now. Not that any of us can escape from anything unless you kill, kill and kill again. Push others down so you can rise up was messed up alone but sometimes it was the only option. At least for me. Having the heart of a hummer, I suppose… there was a part of me that didn't want to do that.

The shade felt nice as we finally got let into this place. To me, I did not appreciate how claustrophobic it felt, since we were flyers and loved the open air. This felt tight and it felt like it was hard to breathe. Enough though, of petty reasons and thoughts, when I saw the looks on these ant's faces. I knew I was overbearing already, so I kept my mouth shut in respect to their Princess and Queen who was probably full of questions. Despite Molt's worry, I was the first to poke my head in and step through. When I did, the ants who were gathered began to step aside and away from our path in tense silence. If they thought I was out for blood, then they were half right. I was out for blood all right but they were not on that list. I let myself be first despite any objections that could come my way. They allowed a path for us and I calmly and silently came before the two royals. I felt that it was fair to show my sincerity and respect. I took that terribly dry glare from my eyes, like disposing of a mask and softened them at the old Queen before getting low into a bow, which came on way too naturally for my liking but I didn't stop myself. Molt humbly did the same. That soft, sweet Queen weakly smiled and nodded.

"Oh, there's no need for those formalities, sir." she spoke in a scratchy but incredibly calm tone. "It is I who must pay my gratitude."

I rose back up, a little surprised at her remark. Perhaps I was too used to Emerald's presence for all that time. I smirked and gave a short laugh.

"You and me both then." I replied, quite boldly as I took an even closer step.

The rest of the tunnel gasped and tried to get nearer to their Queen but she dismissed them. Atta deeply tried to get a full breath in out of fear but she seemed to have warmed up to me a little.

"Easy, all of you." the old Queen spoke a tad louder. "You and Atta seemed to have met during these circumstances? Hmm?" she seemed to press her daughter a little, who was still nervous.

I eyed the Princess, from head to foot before giving her a respectful nod.

"It's okay, Princess. I don't bite. Ants, that is."

She smiled finally and gave a warm chuckle.

"I'm still a little shaky from what happened, that's all."

"So, the genius was right. Your name is Atta." I said as I lowered on a single knee, resting an arm on top of it. "Some of you may already know who I am."

"H-Hopper." she timidly answered.

I nodded before rising once more. "And don't you forget it. As for you being the future of this colony, I suggest you drop the stammer. I know you're still learning but I can teach you a thing or two."

As forceful as that was, no one seemed to argue. That spoke of how much power I had here. Atta looked like she was questioning herself. The Queen seemed to urge her to answer me.

"… uhm…"

"Let's start with the basics. You put up quite a fight out there to get out of that hornet's grip, yet you're shaking in front of me. Why? Your mother seems to be pretty okay so far."

"W-well, uhm… The fact that you hurt him badly, and your strength. I just worry about offending you."

"It may take very little to get under my skin, Princess, but you didn't offend me. None of you offended me. Those hornets have. They are the ones who are offending me and all of you. I think I'm not the only one here who agrees." I spoke, looking at all the nods and hearing the mumbling of the crowd. "…which leads me to what I'm offering, your Highness."

"Do tell, Hopper…" the Queen gave her permission.

"It seems that, from semi-reliable sources, there is a colony of hornets seeking your tree in particular to build their hive on."

Everyone seemed to scream and cry which kind of got me annoyed.

"And please don't yell, or they might hear you. The point being!" I rose my voice to quiet them, with some anger. "… is that you need help, I'm at hand and I too need to show gratitude to those who've helped us. It is a little service I throw in. But since we've only met through nasty circumstances, allow me to prove myself to you."

The Queen sighed and seemed to think it through. Atta didn't look very pleased, so I left it to them.

"I'll give you time to think it over." I spoke as I eased off a bit. "I'm not here to make threats, or take over, but we have the same goal. I hate them just as much as you do."

"That is entirely true." the Queen spoke again. "I do believe that an alliance can be formed. Molt had spoken very highly of you."

At her words, I was surprised and slowly looked at the 'genius', deeply perplexed. He made eye contact with me as he bit down on his lip. _He really did forgive me…._

"… if this one sweet, gentle grasshopper trusts you that much, Hopper, even to speak of you as a brother, then… I only have one thing to ask of you."

As my mind raced, I still listened to her. I focused mainly my bad eye on her wanting to know what she wanted.

"… and what is that, your Highness?"

"If you say you are of no harm to my colony, then I believe you, Hopper. If a grasshopper like you is this strong enough to frighten hornets, it would be entirely necessary for us to work together."

"We are in need of a Captain of Defense, who was one of the first to be snatched." Atta brought up.

I looked over the two royals in subtle shock. I blinked, thinking this over, as the silent ants seemed to share some hope among one another. Remembering Emerald's words, I took a deep breath.

"So you are one less Captain. You really believe I would be good enough to hold such a title, Princess?"

"You… y-you saved our lives and didn't ask for anything in return." Atta answered.

"Actually, no, you're the ones who did me the favor first. I am just paying you back." I said, very low spiritedly and I meant it. "Little did I know you were a princess. I still would have gotten you away from that monster, regardless." I spoke, matter-of-factly. "That was before I knew that you rescued Molt, as well… so… if you are so inclined to have me at such a high standard, I will promise not to fail."

"You seem so confident, Hopper." the Queen weakly smiled at me, with no fear at all.

"It's one thing we have in common, your Highness." I smiled at her, quite proudly.


	18. A Leaf Sucker

Hopper's Narrative  
The next day, by the grace of their Queen, I was granted to stay on this island with a specific title to hold up. There was no force involved. There were no more arguments from the rest, who were more desperate than anything. The young Princess, as jittery as she seemed to be around me, had agreed to let this happen. She was insufferable, just like all the others I've met so far, but she had some good potential. Being the only one rescued, she was to be just as heavily guarded as her mother as the foragers had to come out to get food for the day. For only two hours, they were allowed to cover a certain area with a lot of cover for them to hide in. Being the reinforcement, I was first to emerge from the ground. My eyes began to hurt a little from the warming morning sun as I climbed out from a small opening I dug for myself. I noticed the sentries go and scale the tree to their posts as I got a good look around the messed up clearing. As soon as I was sure that it was entirely safe, I took wing and flew to perch on top of the bridging tree root. It was a depressing to see how wilted and dry the grass was. It made me wonder how this colony still stayed here for so long. For me, to be trapped by water wasn't my idea of fun. But I bet it was really beautiful here in the spring, as the hills went out so long and the sky was so wide and open. I missed that beauty and I'm sure they did too. With a dry throat and an empty stomach, I pressed on.

The tree looked just as depressing as the dry bed. There was a high pitched cry of a distant bird beyond what I could see, instilling the hope I had that it could be a hummer. That was impossible. As far as my mission was concerned, there was no sharp, shrill wings or the sight of gold and red, but I was not going to put my guard down. So far, it meant safety for the ants. I snapped my claw aloud and Flik with the rest of the chosen eight began to come out, not the hill this time, but from these small holes through the ground from the tunnels below. As an emergency escape, it was a much better alternative that just fleeing back to the hill, which remained closed off.

"Remember." I spoke plain and loud for them to hear. "Only find one grain, for each of you. Two hours."

"Yes, Captain!" called one as the rest nodded, knowingly before they went off to search.

When they were set off, I began listening. Once again, I had that foreboding headache of a feeling that they were around. Certainly, that was not happening on my watch. While keeping these ants under my watching, I had decided to fly a little higher back into the hollow. Basically, right when I got higher to my perch, I swore I saw a dash of red right across the river. Seeing that immediately put me on edge. Just as I thought. We were being spied on.

Don't you think on it, you little waste of life. I viciously thought when what I saw was correct.

Of course, when the sentry saw the same thing, he had a mind to blow the alarm. I stopped him with my foot set down.

"B-but… Hopper, they're going to—"

"No. They're not." I bluntly replied. I kept my good eye set dead on ahead until those colors vanished. Supposedly.

The ant fell quiet just as I did until it was gone.

"They're spying on us." I finally spoke up, about to leave the tree. "They know I'm here. They won't just attack randomly while I'm here. Don't sound until you see them flying over the river."

"Y-yes, Captain."

Flying back down, staying low just above the grass, I counted the foragers, making sure no one else had gone missing. Who knew just how long it was going to be like this, so we all had to work together, no matter how unwilling most were. With my order in place, I flew a ways further down, keeping my presence as unknown as possible. I had to make myself known and that I was not taking risks this time around. I made sure it was only us. This scout was crawling about trying to avoid me catching him along the rocky cliffs of the island after he had the audacity to touch it. My choice may have been a crazy one but I plainly cleared my throat to get his attention. The red and gold scout hovered from the ground, holding on no fear.

"So, you finally decide to come over to me?" this hornet spoke, tauntingly. "Is there a web waiting for me too?"

"No. Honestly, I just want to talk. Grasshopper to Hornet, if that's okay."

"There are better things to do than just talking, when a nuisance won't leave the very tree my Queen wants. Typical _leaf suckers_ working together?"

"You can say that. Although, I do not take kindly to spying."

"I'm a scout, grasshopper. It's what I do. What are you then? Grasshoppers hold no titles, especially lone ones."

"Perhaps you don't really know the rules when it comes to territory, which can lie in other societies. Even birds." I said, strongly, slowly getting angry.

"I know them well."

"Then you must know that I claimed this tree. Since your little beach incident. And you dare to slink around here… Well, sir, I'm not taking that kindly." I gruffly stated as I stood taller.

My wings were ready to spread open. The scout hummed as if in thought as his own red wings fluttered sharply.

"This is the first time we've ever had a grasshopper rebel against a hive. I can guess that you've seen a lot for one so quick and brutal as we've seen. You claimed a scout with a web, feeding him to a black widow… also able to tear wings off. You're able to avoid our stings. I take it that you want a truce?"

"The only truce I want is for you and your sack of waste to go and find a new home somewhere else. This is my last warning to you."

"Those ants—"

"… are mine. And don't you try snatching again. I will find your hive and I have ways to get what I want. As proven before."

The scout hornet gravely hummed as he rested on a blade. "I was afraid of that. Is it worth it defending them? They are spineless, cowardly."

"They have potential."

"They are no better than dirt. They only serve as small snacks. You'd make a much better ally. Or meal for that matter."

"Flattering…."

"Very well then. You wish me to leave. This is your island, supposedly."

"Don't you forget it. And if I spot one of you here again, we will have a problem."

A peaceful talk like that was rare, but it was essential if that was how it was going to be. They already knew where I was and this tree was a target for who knew how long. I knew their game and they knew mine so more than likely this 'truce' were to last long enough and prevent another raid. I could only hope it would last so long so that we could prepare and be ready for anything. By the time I got back, the foragers were happy to find enough food for the whole day and got safely back inside with no trouble. The hornet had left probably telling my proposal to his Queen and she had a lot to think about. Another week went by too quickly and not once did I spot another scout near here.

One evening, after another day of digging for water and foraging in secrecy, the Queen held a meeting within the Council Chambers. It was something I wasn't invited to but the Queen always confided in me with her concerns anyway. I was usually out and about where I felt most at home. Molt was the same. Life here was a little boring but it was nothing that a little bit of flying couldn't fix. Above anything else, with Molt back with me, it was rather peaceful here. Yet, it gave me a lot of time to think. It was as if were back at the berry bush. Again, to me… that wasn't a good thing.

Unlike Molt, I had my mind on what had to be done rather stopping to let things sink in. I was starting to feel myself spiral downward. Back to that awful morning, things went so fast, I could hardly think. Yet, what terrified me was the others seeing this, even Molt who had his own emotions to deal with. I was finding that all this energy I was throwing against the hornets was from that morning. Was this really how I dealt with things? It certainly wasn't fine for my health, but it felt good to fly it off. So that was how I spent my free time. I missed Flitter. I really did…

As for the colony, they had no idea what was flooding my mind and I was not planning to tell them anything. I was just a Captain to keep those hornets off their Island. That was it. Molt though was as pushy as anything, as he always was. It was almost dusk and it was another day passing by as we were flying over and around the tree. I finally took a breather in the tree hole, with my mind lost and full. Molt happened by.

"Hiya," he panted with a smile.

I sat there, rather still, breaking a twig in my claws. I stared off at the darkening horizon as the sun was leaving behind the tree. He knew the look I had and timidly joined my side. I had a tendency to get numb and stay that way for many reasons.

"… you okay?"

"Of course, I'm not. I'm more pissed than ever." I growled, throwing the pieces of wood down.

"Y-y-you never talk much anymore. But ya've been lookin' awful."

"The scar? Isn't it?" I sharply glared at him, but he didn't shrink this time.

"N-no. No, it's not."

"I didn't tell anyone." I sighed. "But another hornet was on the island. Spying. I knew the ants would freak out, but I made it bluntly clear that if they came again, I had ways to hurt them back. They know everything, Molt. This isn't finished."

"… they… they seem scared, but… they trust you."

"Yeah. Now I'm figuring that it's a mistake. I'm a grasshopper. Or a _Leaf Sucker_ , as they put it. They have a colony full of killers. They can swarm both of us and we'll be dead in less than a second. If Flitter could not last two minutes against one… than what chance do we have?"

I could see Molt was able to understand how severe this was and the kind of weight I was bearing over my wings.

"That's why I am dealing with them one at a time. But I don't know how long I can last…. I'm already tired."

To my one and only brother, the deep sorrow in my voice grew before I fell silent again. Molt gave a shuddering sigh.

"I really believe in you, Hop…. I… I-I've never seen you fail at anything before."

That was what I believed was wrong. I did fail. I failed the flock, I failed our own clan. Molt almost died on more than one occasion. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Sorry, genius. That's where you're wrong. I've failed, a lot, Molt. You, Flitter, Emerald… and mom."

Molt fell back into his insecurities again and backed away.

"Keep this between you and me." I spoke again. "… promise?"

"I promise, Hopper…"


	19. Melancholy

Colony's Pov  
The days went on as though there were hardly attacks in the first place. Yet it left them worried that there was something else going on. The young Princess though had more pressure on her shoulders now that her mother was expecting her last pupa as the weeks wore on. The Captain of the Island was always hard at work yet he barely spoke to them day by day. This summer had to be the strangest one, by far, by starting to trust another species with their safety. Although many workers were still unsure about the grasshoppers, but one thing was for certain. No one complained out loud in front of him, or argued… as if they were living in fear. Hopper was strong and stony at first glance. Due to the brutality of his fighting, the ants knew that he deserved respect, as if he was an ever watching bird prone to snatching one of them tightly into his beak. That kind of fear was natural among all kinds, even though his protection was reason for something unknown to them. It was something the Princess was starting to notice during the grasshopper's stay here. It was sure that Molt knew a lot of things, yet even he was not keen to just opening up on his stony brother's behalf. She as well as everyone else in her colony were just beginning to know Hopper. So far, his deeds showed that he was trustworthy.

Yet Atta took notice on other things as well. Hopper hardly spoke unless it was a concern or a sighting. She was always too curious for her own good, but it worried her that he remained so shut off most of the time. Perhaps it was just how he was since he didn't like being bothered, so much as to be ordered to do something. During a safe time period, she would only go up to the mouth of the anthill which was right beside his personal burrow. It was known that he disliked being inside the tunnels as they were too narrow and tight. Even for Molt, but he was more social with the colony members than Hopper. On this day, however, she needed to speak with him about an important matter regarding defense. The water search did not seem to change much during these hard weeks, but worries and questions flooded the princess since her mother was on leave.

Molt, on the other hand, was adjusting to life here on this lonely island, as one of the far reaching foragers as it was his forte, next to helping the young. Hopper put his two cents in as his reference after certain experience with another species. Hopper never spoken of which though. But Dr. Flora wanted everyone to be careful if word ever got out to the Captain that Molt once mentioned hummingbirds. That was when the concern began to take over the learning Princess.

Hopper thought of her as hopeless, if she remembered correctly, as she stuttered and lost track of her thoughts when under pressure. Atta, for one, knew that she was hopeless to an extent. She truly didn't believe that she would be the right Queen for this colony. Now the colony looked up to her for the most crucial decisions. With the threat of the hornets still underway, along with the hope of finding water that would suffice for the time being, the last issue was food.

So one day, when work was being done and the Council (lacking Thorny) went out of their way to help her. The day was overbearing as usual and the few foragers they had left had to have drinking breaks. Demand for water was growing even fiercer now. Life was living separately. Other kins hardly did anything together, such as conversing or even spending any time together, unless one needed help from the other or danger was coming.

* * *

Hopper's Narrative  
Of course, I was accustomed to being left alone. As much as I enjoyed it, I was certain this colony was prone to making rumors. Molt may have been the open one, but I certainly was not that type. Especially now when I was in the process of finding a way to get to this hive. Finding it, was more like it. If I was to ever find it, I had to travel again, leaving this Island as easy pickings. I was just in the middle of my rounds, scouting out and checking the perimeter when the princess seemed to fly my way. I spotted her intended direction and hid for a moment between two rocks. She landed not to far off, looking for me. Feeling mischief tug at me, I slowly scaled up the stone before clearing my throat. She spun around, just as jumpy as my brother.

"There you are…" she panted as her small wings fluttered. "Hopper."

I cocked a brow at her before casually hopping down. "Don't wear it out, princess. Fancy seeing you all the way out here." I mentioned, honestly impressed that she mustered up the courage to come find me.

"It is rare that I do come out here. I felt that we needed to seriously talk."

My might shook her a little but she didn't budge, much to my surprise. Slow and careful, I lowered down to her.

"And what, may I ask, shall we talk about?"

"Doctor Flora has been talking to your brother, closely. Molt has been bringing things up that I believe could concern more than just the hornets."

"Is that so…?" I slowly turned grave. "Has Molt been guilt tripped? If so, that's something I will not accept."

"No, no, it's nothing like that. He seems worried. Scared, like the rest of us."

"He is scared for good reason. If you came to me to get me to spill then now is not a good time. Of course, I'm not going to keep secrets. You go ahead and get him to tell the whole story." I challenged her as I stood again, rising up like my irritation was.

"Hopper… Molt had mentioned that you both once lived among hummingbirds."

I was about ready to leap off, but that final word made me freeze. Atta seemed to know exactly what she just said. I shut my eyes in pure dread as I began to feel that guilt rise up again. Gathering all the patience I had, I slowly turned to look at her from over my shoulder. My wings twitched.

"He may feel safe enough to talk about them, but I'm not."

"Hopper, why? They, I mean… they can help."

"No, they can't. Do you know why? Because there is nothing for them here. They can't live here, physically. They are no match against those hornets without nectar. If you thought this was a good thing to bring up, you've made a huge mistake."

My voice was starting deepen and so I had to stop right then and there. Flitter's body struck me hard within my mind's eye and I couldn't shake it. Right then I really regretted what I said.

"No offense, Princess, just…" I tried to make amends but the damage was already done. "This is a conversation for a later time."

"I understand…" she timidly nodded, regretting her decision. "I didn't mean to an-anger you, I… I was only concerned. I am trying to find ways of defense against them as we are getting closer to the aquifer. I thought that since we're starting to really trust you and the alliances you have could play a part."

"Good thinking on your part, I suppose." I replied.

To her she seemed to pick up on my apparent grief that was begging to come out, but I sucked it in quickly.

"Go back and look after your colony. That is your place. Stick to it." I suggested. "Go and find Flik. I am sure he has his own ideas. As for me, I will take Molt and we'll go see if there's any spoils left across the river." I sighed.

"Thank you, Captain! Thank you…. Again, please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. Now where's Molt?"

"He's inside the hill, looking after the children."

"Of course he is."

When I got to the hill, landing onto the root bridge, Molt had already been told that I needed him. When he saw me waiting, he flew after me obediently. I purposely punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"You talk too much." I grumbled, sharply.

He looked terribly sheepish.

"B-but, Hopper, ya know I can't lie…"

"Exactly." I shot back before starting my wings. "Come on!"

* * *

Once I jumped, he soon followed uncomfortably. During these weeks, it had been a routine to check the land across the river. Since we were only the winged neighbors, it was up to us to do a round check around the banks for any left over grains. It was crucial to not fly too far because we never knew when or where those hornets would show up. Even with a blurry eye, I scanned over a few areas before checking this one blade. Molt did the same with another.

"Don't go flying off, like you did a million times before." I called out, kicking against the blade.

Lucky day! A piece fo grain fell to the dirt. Molt laughed.

"I-I won't, Hopper, I really don't plan to this time!" he replied before he paused.

A chill ran through my body and I paused too. What captured us was the all too familiar hum of a pair of wings. It was not the shrill sharp sound of a hornet but of something I really hoped to hear again.

"Did you just hear that…?" I asked Molt, quietly.

"Yes…" he whispered back.

There was the sound again, only this time it sounded panicked. With a jolt of sudden energy, purely run on instinct, I jumped to chase that sound. Molt was not immune either and followed suit. I would search the skies but those humming wings sounded like they were hitting against something. I pushed harder when it began to get louder and soon the sight of light grey caught my eye. In an almost single moment, my heart felt like it hit my throat and I landed hard on the dirt. I almost skid and Molt almost slid and hit me. He gave a horrified gasp. I was speechless….

Right there, before our eyes, was no other than a hummingbird. A fledgling to be exact. Trapped and alone.

They struggled but they were growing weak with each try while those wings were trapped and held in the sticky grip of an abandoned web. Just then we heard a tiny voice come from their throat.

"Mother~ moth—"

"Oh… oh, Hopper, we gotta help her!" Molt acted entirely on emotion, whereas I was logically planning a safe way. I gripped his claw.

"Don't move." I ordered.

Startling her would make things worse.

I kept my emotions shut down for this. Yes, we were going to help her. Also, it was going to take some brawn to free her. Her sobs were getting weaker as we stepped close. I was hit with memories, seeing just how beautiful she was becoming. So young yet she was beginning to get color over her new feathers. She had barely begun to live. I crawled low, avoiding the webs and carefully cut through some snagging the wing closest to us. Molt sucked in his tears and slowly came up to her. She shook, trying to stay awake.

"Molt." I lowly addressed. "Go find two thick sticks about our height and the greenest, firmest leaf you can find. I'm going to cut her loose."

"Okay, Hopper…. _Please be okay, sweety_ …" the sensitive locust wept before he went to find the tools.

"m-mother… please don't hurt me!" that little voice cried when she finally saw me.

She jerked which got her wings even more stuck.

"Easy. Easy… Don't move." I told her, straight foward and quiet. "I'm here to get you out. I'm not here to hurt you. Just listen to me."

"…mother…" she cried, weakly. "Where is my mother?"

Those words tore right through me. It was as if we were back home.

"I … don't know where your mother is. But just stay with me, okay? You have to stay awake…" I told her as I took a sharp twig into my claw.

"Don't… eat m-me…" she trembled as I started to work on freeing her legs and wings.

It took a time to get each line cut off without getting myself stuck as well. I flew over to get her other wing and soon enough she slumped all the way down to the dirt.

"Hon? Stay with me." I spoke louder to keep her conscious. She was basically void of energy.

Her brown eyes were begging to close, much to my dismay. Molt soon returned with the tools I requested. The leaf was half green but it felt fine and strong enough to carry her back to the Island.

"Molt. Take some of the web and tie it to the stick. Make it firm on the leaf." I instructed.

Concentrated, he worked hard as I did the other. Once we were done, it was time to put the starving hummer onto our makeshift gurney.

"Hang in there, girl…" I whispered.

Molt was on the verge of tears.

"I never wanted to see anything like this again…" he lowly spoke.

"You need to suck it up." I told him, having the issue at hand as my first priority. "She needs nourishment or she'll die if we wait another second."

"Okay!"

Together, with her on the leaf and slightly still tangled in a few webs, we both lifted her. I nodded at my unstable brother before we carefully began to fly. We just went over to get grain. Never did we suspect to see another hummer in these parts, much less a fledgling.

 _I could not leave her. I simply couldn't…._


	20. Summer

Blade's Hive  
Meanwhile, as even more leaves had fallen off of their dying tree, the soldiers of the Queen had come and gone, bringing just enough for her to feed. Yet there was still a mystery about the ants that were supposed to be in one area. Somehow though they had managed to get two small butterflies and a cricket through some kind of personally made tunnel. Not knowing of the state their own home was in at the moment, Thorny rushed his fellows to go ahead of him. He had wedged into a some loose wood and found a compartment going down the tree trunk. There was so much space in this place that it was claimed as a miracle that this tree was still standing. Thorny was sure that he had everyone who was taken, as well as a few extras. The wood whites and the cricket were the last to join them. The fate of the others were sadly carried out long before he planned this escape. Regretful as that was, he could not let that hold him back this time.

His fellow ants climbed on and on, even though it all seemed so endless. Hunger and thirst were the two main problems during this one ordeal, if avoiding hungry and grouchy hornets were not enough. It took some time to avoid being caught by the guards when it came time for another tall order, which did cost almost up to ten lives. All of them were greater in size and mass compared to them; ants. Survival being the primary goal and to get back to Ant Island without being hunted down. Of course, their stony queen wouldn't miss them much, now that a red claw had punched into the tunnel! Thorny yelped, pressing his friends back.

"Back it up!" he barked as the others pinned themselves against the dry wood wall.

With a spare thorn, the brave council member made a stab with it into the guard's eye. He gave a terrible wail before shaking and rubbing his head violently. This bought them all some time to scale down, which was, to them, a huge rough slide all the way down.

"Go, go, go!" he bellowed, ushering the workers who all did their turn of jumping in.

As they all slid down and fast, all the poor captives could hear was the sharp, shrill wings of passing and chasing hornets. A few tried to strike them with their stingers. Once they got to the bottom of the tree, there was one waiting, standing right in front of them. One of the females gave out a cry as she tried to stagger back against the bark. Thorny glared at him and smirked while the group began to split up.

"You won't go far, maggots!" barked the hornet as he grabbed Thorny by a leg.

"You messed with leafcutters, mate!" Thorny laughed. "We're pretty fast."

"How-"

Despite being chased by many others, the dead grass granted them enough time to started digging through the dirt. One almost got snagged once again and it hurt her foot, but she didn't stop trying. Soon enough, Thorny gripped the bark of the tree to yank himself out of the harsh grip of his captor. With one yank, he was freed and he fell. All he could do was scramble off as an entire swarm seemed to take off after them. Now that it had gotten more heated, Thorny had to keep his eyes forward as he ran as fast as his little legs could take him. He felt the heat of the hornet's breath and he felt the strength behind those pinning strikes. Listening for the screams of his fellows, he had to do something entirely risky. Using the blade of some dead grass, he had forced it snap thus making it smack the predator full in the face. Some of them were picked up and then mercilessly thrown against the dirt. Thorny was almost slammed down upon and he rolled under some grass and rock. The others happened to have hidden under there, since it was apparent that their captors were unable to sting them.

"Thorny!? What are we going to do!?" cried one of the female workers.

"We dig!"

"What!? Are you crazy!?"

"Somewhat!" he nodded excitedly. "Come on!"

Altogether while their enemy was hard at work to break through, the ants managed a hole and shoved dirt up right into their eyes. The wood whites managed to fly away and hide quickly among the dirt and grass and the cricket, well, there was hope for him also. This time around. Yet, little did the freed ants know that there were some very big changes going on back at their home. Getting back there would take a while by tunnel. Nonetheless, the word of a new Captain of Defense could be a nice relief to Thorny since he was the only abducted council member here.

Atta's POV  
Despite his seemingly cold, hard attitude and sharp words, the Princess had a trust in the great grasshopper. Though, he did not like to be on a personal level, it was fine as long as he was reckoned with. Doing exactly what he suggested her, Atta did what she could in her mother's place. Stressed as well as determined, she used her well earned wings and made sure every forager she sent out was accounted for and were returning with grains. That single root serving as their only overlook helped her keep track, but she followed and checked on them as well. When time was up, she gave a sharp whistle over them to usher them back to the clearing. Little did she expect though, to see two familiar forms in the distance. Seeing that instantly sent a chill of fear through her body, especially when those shapes changed into that of two grasshoppers carrying something dead still upon a dry leaf. The ants heard their ally's wings and they all looked up into the sky, not expecting of such a rare sight.

It was a bird. They were carrying a dead bird.

Hopper's Narrative  
Keeping her afloat with us was much harder than I expected. I had to keep looking back to bark at Molt to keep his end of the gurney up, or else she would slip off and fall. Since the lift off, she hadn't moved since. An inner panic started to really fuel the power behind my own wings. Much to my dismay, she shut her eyes. In no way could I tell if she was still breathing.

The terror in Molt was as clear as day as he had never taken his wide eyes off of her during the entire flight across.

Soon enough, when we flew over the clovers, we had reached the clearing before the ant hill. A great crowd who had succeeded in finding more spoils, all began to back away. They stared, absolutely dumb-founded. Completely concentrated, I only cared about landing her safely down and Molt followed my lead. Delicately, we lightly set the leaf down with the rock still bird still on it. I stood after I shut my wings with my eyes permanently locked on her, tortured by this sight and the dripping blood…

How could this be happening again? Her feathers were just starting to take shape. Her eyes were closed and her wings stuck, half open. Yet, her tiny chest rose and fell. That little sign was enough.

 _Don't you die. You're too young to die. I can't watch you die._

She was so still but then the murmurs of the crowd around us broke me free from my tormented thoughts. These morons were getting too close. Something within me wanted to snap and I strongly stomped a foot down, startling the nosy workers. Shocked at my action, they did the wise thing and backed off. The dangerous look in my eye was enough to make them think twice. Molt's sobs forced my instinct to start coming out, ten fold.

"Fetch Dr. Flora. Now!" I barked, harsh and determined.

One began to run through the crowd. "Yes, Captain!"

Molt was shaken, dreading that she was about to die too, but he stayed beside her head. When he softly stroked her, she barely opened her beautiful brown eyes, for all the see. Seeing her show a sign of life, the ants gasped in wonder.

"Could it really be what I think it is?" muttered a worker.

I was standing cold still, keeping track of her vitals. "She's a hummingbird." I answered, and that was it. I said nothing else.

"What is a hummingbird doing all the way out here?"

Dr Flora and Flik came running through the crowd. When they came, they both gasped at the rare sight. A tiny hummingbird, just our size, as still as the air, so weak from starvation. Dr. Flora had brought her nectar rich flower. I ushered her to come to me with it, knowing that there was no more time to waste. I went to work and gently held the fledgling's thin beak in my claw, making sure the tip made contact with the center of flower as the nurse held it. The bird's eyes slightly opened and instantly I felt a pressure hitting against the flower. She started lapping the liquid inside, to the point that her movements began to get desperate for more. Surely this flower was not enough for her. Molt was having a hard time watching her become so desperate as she began to move with a little more spirit. Her wings shook and her eyes went wide. The ants backed away further. The baby hummer struggled onto her feet but she was still weak and slumped back down. Yet, she was awake and she looked around. She was prone to flapping those wings. I made her look me in the eye.

"Don't fly. Don't you fly, you hear me?" I had to tell her.

I tried so hard to sound firm, but I was finding it difficult to even keep my voice straight the whole while. With a sharp glare from me, I was able to see her brown eyes worriedly waver downward, welling up with tears. I still held her beak within my grasp, except I was not keen to harming her. Once she had calmed down, so did I and so did the colony. Atta landed beside us. Almost unconsciously, I stroked over this bird's soft head just to let her know that I was the same bug who helped carry her here.

"Hopper, ho-how… How did you…?" Princess Atta tried to speak, surely shocked.

I saw her come and I had to rise my claw up to her to tell her not to come too close. "…don't."

"I'm sorry…"

"She was c-caught in a~" Molt tried to explain.

"Molt." I snapped before continuing. "…she needs flowers, the ones with the most nectar you have." I told the Princess, first and foremost.

"Hopper,"

"I know you have them." I hardened my voice even further.

There were no questions asked to go against my claim. I was clearly upset to them and out of breath. So Flik and an entire group began to run into the hill, while several others came to help us. To their surprise though, I was not letting them get close. Molt and I both took her off the leaf and proceeded to lift her with our strength combined. She was so tiny and so meek, but she tried to nibble my antennae. I glanced at her, confused as to why she did that but I only found her looking at me. She did the same to Molt, only she nuzzled him with her thin beak. At least she tried. Full of pain, hidden from everyone, I just had to get her settled and with Atta and Flik's help, we finally were able to bring her into the shelter of the infirmary. This whole day was worse than the daily heat. At least with just that, I could just stick to the shade, but… there was something I simply couldn't fight off. I felt overwhelmed and it seemed like I couldn't breathe. Seeing her in pain, even though I had no clue of who she was, screwed me up to the point that I couldn't think straight. I found that I was keeping the ants away, a little too much.

"She is so deprived…" Dr. Flora worriedly told us. "Where did you two find her?"

"She was left with her own in the field across, trapped in an abandoned web, too close to the river bank." I explained.

We had her placed on a soft corner at the end of the chamber. Her feathers were in disarray and her eyes were wide with worry and fear. There wasn't much else that I could do for her. I was not her natural parent. I was not built naturally to be as efficient as an actual hummer. Growing up, as hard as I could try I could never be as good as them. Even to be a soldier among them, which was a failed mission in my mind. Molt was probably the right choice to be there for her, much more than I ever could.

"Do you have enough?" I had to ask Flora, studying the movement of those wings.

"Just enough to suit her for a day, but we could barely carry so much, Captain. We don't know what else we can give her."

"The spare water from the tunnels. We can lace nectar into it." Flik added, brightly. "It can help her for two days."

"Even if with that, this could be the fault of the hornets." I spoke, more privately, to be out of ear shot from the poor bird. "… she remembers her mother who was probably killed not long ago. This is going too far."

I was beginning to get angry. Molt, who was fighting his tears, looked back at the bird before calmly going to her. The rest of us watched but then Dr. Flora helped close the bird's wings as she began to cry.

"I don't know what happened…. They hurt." she wept.

"I know, dear, just stay still." Flora tearfully spoke.

"Do ya have a name, miss?" Molt sweetly asked.

"M-my name?"

"L-like, what did your mother call you…?"

"M-mommy… a-a-always called me Summer."

Listening in to that, I found it hard to stay in there, with these terrible emotions and the claustrophobia. I eventually had to leave and fly it off. Knowing that there was another dead bird lying out there somewhere, I had to go and scout out for myself. Pressing myself out, despite the fear of the ants, I left the hill and flew. Unbeknownst to me, the Princess saw me leave in such a haste. She ultimately decided to follow. Going at full speed, I bolted from the island, crossing the useless river back to where we found Summer. Going as high as one of the tall weeds I was able to catch onto something, which was lain curled in a patch of dirt. There were the colors of green and grey with a spot of bright red. Stricken, I stopped on the branch, in shock that my suspicions were correct. There, hidden in the dead grass, was, without a doubt, a completely dead hummingbird. Full grown, and she looked like she bore quite a few nests in her lifetime. There was red smeared under her wing. This proved that this was Blade's doing. I was going to kill him. I was going to make him pay.

I didn't go back to the Island. I couldn't find myself going back feeling this unstable. For the rest of the day, I was trying to find a way to find that damn hive, yet how was I to go about doing that without endangering the entire damn island!? We needed help. I did not have all the answers as the colony would think. Now we had a starving hummer who couldn't fly yet, already making things worse. Surely, the ants were too hospitable, since they knew that they didn't have enough flowers to feed her. I couldn't leave her there to die, just like her mother. Was it normal for history to repeat itself? If I was completely heartless, I certainly could have left her, despite Molt's arguments.

I rested against a blade, silently ruing and hating myself for digging a much bigger hole for all of us. Many were going to die and it was all my fault. For one thing, I had to get my head back together and sticking it out here seemed to help me improve. Besides, with me still watching over this body while the sun was going down, I least expected the sound of small wings come by behind me. I froze before slightly turning towards the sound. At first, I didn't see anyone, but I knew who it was.

"…what are you doing all the way out here?" I deeply spoke, gruff and impatient.

Princess Atta slowly came up to me, careful to keep a certain space between us. I barely looked at her, feeling the heat of my own tears threatening to come. I knew it was too late because she gasped when she saw the body of the mother bird.

"Hopper, I-"

" **Don't** say it." I growled. "I thought I was only going to see this once in my life, but that sure tells you just how stupid I am." I plainly explained, keeping my eyes on the body.

"I was just worried about you, Hopper, when you flew off so quickly. I-I knew something was wrong."

"Everything's wrong, Princess. And there is nothing we can do about it."

I swallowed hard, fighting it all back. "I know who did this. And you know it too. Just answer my question right now, princess Atta." I then turned to face her, very impassioned in my movements. "How are you going to save your colony? Do you have a plan? Do you have a strategy, at least?"

"I—I…"

"Birds can't fight them. Here's your proof." I then pointed to the misfortune that was lain behind us. "It's clear as day to you, isn't it? That I know them. It's true. Very true."

"Hopper, I'm sorry. I can see now how much this means to you."

I scoffed. "No, you don't. That's the thing. You are so used to seeing normal swarms of us. Grasshoppers, am I right? In groups. Not me. Not Molt. We came a long way. Molt's told you enough, didn't he?"

"I d-don't—"

" **Didn't he**?" I snapped, louder.

"Yes. He said that you both lived with hummingbirds. On the second day after we saved him, he opened up to Flora, who then told me and the Queen."

"So now you will know the rest, because look, there's nothing I can do. I am just a locust. Small, pitiful and stereotyped to be cowardly." I began to pace. "Not in my case. _As nymphs, we never really had a mother. We were always on our own, finding our own food and shelter every day. The other grasshoppers, they could care less. They were terrible. They stole, they ate and drank, like no tomorrow and they had no clue what was coming. There was a day when all that was gone, in a blink of an eye. Soon after, it was just us. Molt and I, we had to leave everything behind. Not even two weeks after… they came. The hummingbirds came to us. They actually let us in. Their leader, even though there were some tough rules, allowed us to stay with them until we could fly. Even then, we stayed. Molt was a nurse and I… well, it took a while for this leader to trust me. But one day, he promoted me to soldier, which was a big deal to hummers. Then, well…_ I botched that up real good."

Atta tried to come closer, but I pressed her off.

"The hornets. They just shot in one morning." I continued, feeling a sharp rise of sadness flow through me. So much that my voice cracked, but I held firm. "There was one bird in particular, who made our lives pretty worth it. _Flitter was her name and she mothered three nests. She was mate to the leader, Emerald. I did my best to distract as many hornets as I could. I led them down a ways before someone clawed me, right in the eye. I hit the dirt. I'm bleeding through my eye and I see this hornet for the first time. He was laughing. Damn him, I wanted to tear his head off. Smiling, and he told me that he wanted their tree. A tree that was not theirs when there were young being raised in it._ They **_don't care_**. They just kill for the fun of it. You've seen it. They pluck you all up and take you away, to what? Kill you. How do you know that next time after them, it's going to be all of you. All of us. They will swarm in and that will be it. Flitter couldn't do it. Molt came, telling me that they got to her… so we had to go back."

With sadness leaking through my voice, I motioned to the dead body. "We came to something that looked just like this. She was shaking… a-and she looked at us one last time. That was it. The shaking stopped."

"I-I'm so sorry…" Atta croaked, trying to reach to my arm.

" **Don't.** " I growled again.

She was able to see the tears in my own eyes, but I still denied her comfort. I had no time for that. I walked away from her, thinking things over as I swallowed those tears away. I never knew they would just start coming out like that and so quickly. Even for me, I could feel everything too. Apparently, Molt was not the only one affected. Atta slapped her hands over her mouth as she backtracked from me.

"I didn't know, Hopper. I wish there was more we could do…"

"Just tell me how you are going to save yourselves…" I deeply told her, not looking back.

"I don't know…. I-I don't know." she sobbed, holding both of her arms as she stared down. "Some queen ant I'm turning out to be. I know how to help my subjects but these monsters… Flik. Flik has an idea. We all believed it wouldn't work but… you may approve of it."

Something hit me. It was a tactic Molt and I had once done to escape from the poisoned rain, so long ago. I hardened and took a deep breath. "Maybe, Princess. You mentioned the aquifers."

"Yes."

I finally looked down at her, having everything I've been through in mind. The black widow, the wall and a escape route that just might be enough to escort Summer as well.

"All we have to do is not be afraid."


	21. Hope

Hopper's Narrative  
I escorted the Princess directly back to the colony, as quiet and as quick as could be, just in case any hornets were listening to our conversation. Things had to start happening tonight before anyone could suspect this little Island of anything. Due to how long I stayed back there, the stars were already out and the young Princess felt a little lost. I could tell because her flight pattern was starting to go a little off track. I was honestly feeling a little worried, even though I had only just showed a side of mine to her that no one would ever see. Not even Molt, to be honest. Hearing her yelp as she pressed against the air, I reached my claw and got her by the hand before she could go out too far. I made sure she stayed right beside me.

"Head ahead." I told her, straight-forward.

She tried it and her flight pattern got a little better. I kept hold of her but it really surprised me that she clung to my claw so tightly. "You're okay, just - look ahead, look ahead, you're driving me nuts!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I simply can't see."

I sighed yet I didn't let her go. It was so odd to me that these ants had come to trust me so much. At the time, I didn't invite trust to come to me so easily… nor did I feel that I deserved such an honor, I should say? This was something Molt always had a problem with; trusting me again… although I really know that he had changed his mind. From him, now it was coming from the Princess, which really made me feel that I couldn't be careless and screw this up. My heart felt like it was constantly being stabbed by spikes, so much so that it wouldn't shock me if I didn't care anymore. It was that exhausting, quite honestly, but I somehow just hung onto it…. What was truly on my mind was this idea that began to poke at my side every since it hit me when I basically poured my soul out, not long ago. Right when we got back to the island with just the moonlight guiding us, I startled the guard at the entrance to the hill with Atta by my side. I pressed myself in with her tailing me before I looked at one of the guards. Gladly, that uncertainty in their eyes was gone at this point, which made me pleased.

"We must speak to the Queen, right away… We have an emergency." I stated, slowly catching my breath after that hurried flight.

The severity in my voice did not let the guard hesitate as he led us back down to the Council, where I spied Molt slowly coming up the tunnel. I stopped him with a single claw as I looked back to be sure we were alone.

"Hop, wh-what…? What's goin' on?"

I hushed him, knowing that he would not be all right with this idea I had. Gripping his arm, I pressed him to come with me to be out of earshot of the ants and the bird.

"I know you're going to hate me for this."

"H-hate you? Why would I ~ H-how could I?"

I sighed, pinching my brow, feeling the anguish rush back to me again. How was I going to explain this to him…? "Just listen to me, Molt. Over the river, I found the mother. And she was dead…" I began. "… which proved to me that it was the hornets who did this. We can't see them but they're here, spying around. We have very little time now and I need you to promise me something."

I could see in my brother's eyes that he was dreading to know what that promise was… because this could be the last time that we'll ever see each other again. This was what was building up ever since we both landed on this Island. The moment when he heard me say that one word, promise, his face hardened as if to tell me that I dared to have the gall to pull another stunt. I sure as hell was. He pulled away from me and I just stared him down, knowingly.

"No. No, no, no… I know what you're thinkin'! I'm not having it…"

I was sort of surprised at this, since he avoided me for the most part. I shook my head in pity. I understood why he was mad. He had to put up with me, he had to put up with losing two mothers in his life. He had every right to be mad.

"Just listen." I rose my claws to calm him down… At least tried to. Again, I felt tempted to not touch him and give him the space from me that he deserved.  
"Listen?" he happened to shoot back with a new hint of passion in his voice. "I just got to knowin' ya again…. You're leaving again, aren't you?"

"This might be the only way to save this anthill. Even if it means that I might not be around —"

"Don't say that, ya will be around. P-promise me that, Hopper."

Never would he say my full name like that, so with that it came with all seriousness. Feeling all twisted on the inside, I looked my brother in the eye and gently rested a claw on his shoulder. Nodding, I took one second to gather my thoughts.

"I will promise… to try, Molt. But I can't make a promise I can't keep… but you have a way better chance than me. You're one of the best nurses I've known and that bird needs one. Right now." As I spoke, I personally found it hard to say it since I began to feel the tears coming back. This could be the very last I would ever see my only brother ever again. If this plan would work, I still didn't know that I myself would survive. "Now it's your turn to promise me… that you'll take care of her. That you'll take care of this colony… if anything, help them find a good home."

"Hopper, I ~" Molt struggled after taking all that in.

"This is the last night. I may not come back. I'm just telling you this now so you won't get your hopes up."

"I mean, Hop- That's awful…" Molt's voice began to break. "… please, ya can't say that. Ya need to hope at least a little bit… l-like… I didn't expect to be rescued by them, but I had hope. Summer has hope… and she's still alive. Like we are. After such a long way."

"Hope…" I sighed as I looked on whilst being lost in my thoughts, thinking and thinking again about this plan. "I used to never believe in it. I guess I should thank you for that. Even after what I put you through, you stuck through it. To be fair, you're stronger than me. Flitter would be proud."

Molt's eyes widened at my saddened words before they began to grow misty. Summer who rested nearby ruffled her feathers and looked on at the two of us. Molt glanced at her before trying to speak again. He smiled though as I pat his back once more in a more taunting manner, like how we used to when we were nymphs.

"Flitter… would be proud of you too." Molt finally spoke.

I chuckled lightly. "I highly doubt that. She'd be yanking my antennae, for sure, right now."

Molt lightly chuckled, cheering up a little.

"Captain?" came Flik's voice, which was full of concern. "… the Queen is asking for you."

This was it… I really needed to know if all this was going to work. I turned to see the inventor in the tunnel, shyly prying in. I turned to Molt and we both exchanged understanding looks. As he began to go, he glanced back twice as I began to leave the tunnel. Pressing all of these emotions aside, at least for an hour, I tread through to the Queen's Main Tunnel which scaled down into the lower regions of these burrows. Ironically, I had the one ant I needed to talk to, for the moment. In case he didn't know already, his idea could be of good use to me… or rather all of us.

"How much did you hear in there?" I asked him to start something during this long walk.

Flik nervously smiled but the smile was sweet. "You two really care about each other…"

I shrugged, half-heartedly. "Well, we grew up together. When it was just us, we worked together. A lot like you ants. That's definitely something honorable. More like **crucial** when it comes to survival techniques."

"That's very nice of you to say…"

"It's true. Even with these hornets around, you're all still here by some miracle. I don't know. Same thing when hummers band together, they can fight off snakes and hornets with only one or two getting hit. I thought way different when I was young. I thought it was just one bug for himself. If you weren't strong enough, you were no match. When you have someone else with you, you have a slightly better chance at surviving for another day. As a matter of fact, Atta told me something about you. Flik."

"Uh- what? M-me?"

I rose a brow at him as we stopped for a moment. I patiently held my claws behind me.

"Yes, I believe you know what I'm talking about. Let's get to the bottom of this, " I continued anyway to ditch the ant's nervous rambling. "… you're an inventor. And she said you had an idea that I _might_ consider and I'm using that term very loosely here."

"W-well… I do. I just don't know if it would be worth it."

"Try me."

"It's a weapon. I-I got the idea while foraging by finding these sharp thorns. I've collected some already and made one. By using a thin blade of grass and a bit of web, I've made something that can shoot these thorns into the air, at the hornet's wings to make them fall."

That actually sounded like it had a lot of promise. "…and you thought it wouldn't be worth it?"

"Ah, n-no. I mean, not many inventions I've made really helped the colony, so I guess I gave up for a while."

"I'll see about that. Come on…" I said as he pressed him on with me towards the Royal Tunnel.


	22. A Soldier

**A Soldier**

Hopper's Narrative  
That had to be the hardest thing I had ever done. Since our nymph-hood, we have always worked together and yet here we were. It was going to be like this in the long run. One of was going to wind up alone, regardless. Molt could hope all he wanted, but by how everything was going, I was glad it ended the way it did. If I learned anything on this gone to hell trip, it was that I amended those mistakes I made. Right when I got it all back, it was going to be gone again, in a blink of an eye.

As there was no time left, there was no way of stopping the fact that an impending doom was tracking down this colony. There was a lot to do and so little time to do it.

Right when Flik and I had entered that Council Chamber, I was met with the Princess as well as the Queen. That elder, Cornelius stood at the podium beside Dr. Flora, who I also owed my thanks to. The Princess was young, so very young yet she was trying so hard to be queen in her mother's place. I, in a way, understood what that stress was like. I allowed Flik before me as we heard the walls grumble angrily from the hill's mouth being filled in. Again. The dry air already felt tight and as much as my damned instinct couldn't handle it, I cut straight to the point. Nonetheless, when I saw the tired Queen holding a tiny pupa in her arms, I had to try not to be any more threatening than I already was. Gladly, a nurse took the young one just as I entered. I had to get straight to the point.

"Your Highness," I began, not caring that my might may have been too shocking to the rest. "… this colony is in grave danger, as of this moment. They're coming. I can tell. I've seen a terrible sign across the river. The reason why we found the bird there, hurt and alone."

The Queen leaned forward, concerned that I was still somewhat out of breath and my wings kept twitching. It wasn't just the claustrophobia bothering me, but it was obvious to all of them that we had to act now. "What was it did you find, Captain?" she asked, in a surprisingly determined voice, likened to mine.

"A dead hummingbird, with a wound the size of my head… that I recognize from a previous attack that was similar. They are controlling the banks on the other side of the river, but they're trying to trick us into thinking that they're not there. But they are. I am certain of it."

"On this account," the Queen spoke up before Atta could. "… the same truth was spoken by my daughter, and I assume the both of you have seen the same horrible thing across the river. My absence may have come at such a terrible time, Captain. I trust you and speak on behalf of my council, or what is left of it…." the old Queen slowly stood up.

She came right up to me and some part of me just let her do so, even though many seldom would do such a thing. "We owe you our lives." she thanked me, which had caused me to blink at her with some sort of surprise. "Say what needs to be done, Hopper and I will make sure we all will follow through."

I just stood there for a moment, realizing that it all came down to one thing. That, perhaps, I was a real soldier as Emerald thought. I protected this colony, I helped heal my brother's pain even though it was I who caused it in the first place. This was something no grasshopper would ever do. I had to stop with the stupid mentality that I didn't deserve any of this … praise. I shook all that off and decided to get right to it. It was now or never.

"You need to get off this Island. I mean, all of you. By dawn." I stated.

"Get off the island?" Atta spoke up, dreading at this point. "You do know how dangerous that is…? To go out at night, crossing the river…"

"But you don't cross over the river, rather… you need to cross beneath it. The hornets will not know. And they will not see you. I speak of the aquifers. There's a way. Find it."

Flik's eyes lit up when the Queen suddenly looked and pointed to him.

"Flik. Gather as many diggers you can." she ordered, with determination leaking into her wrinkled features. "We are leaving tonight. Make sure they are ready."

"Yes, your Majesty!" Flik jumped and he was out of the tunnel in a mere blink of an eye.

"And I am certain that I have to leave, to guard the Island." I began, forcefully. "I'm the only one who can be out there. Do not let Molt leave."

"Hopper, are you so sure?"

"I am. As sure as I'll ever be…" I stood back, feeling a surge of rage getting ready to flow right through me. "Keep Molt and Summer with you, at all costs."

Atta looked ready to run to me, knowing everything that I told her earlier. Her tears were very clear as she seemed to want to stop me. Before I could turn, her voice stopped me.

"Thank you… for everything, Hopper. Even for believing in me… even when I drove you nuts." Atta tearfully chuckled slightly.

On the contrary, I should have been thanking her, them for believing in me. I realized that I was softening and so I just smirked a bit.

"That's what a soldier does."

In an hour's time, the entire hill was bustling. In no time, as soon as the order was carried out, Flik ran directly to where he stashed his collected thorns and single made bow. He, in fact, knew and felt that this could be the last night against these hornets. So many things were going through his mind. As I tore out and took flight, Flik did what he could to prepare these new weapons. No matter, there was no time to lose. As soon as I took to the air, under the moon, no doubt, and already I felt danger breathe against my wings. I couldn't allow myself to look back at the tree. At least not yet, until I was at that same spot where we found the birds. Flying by night was usually a stupid thing to do because there were more lovely predators slinking about, such as mice and frogs, who would enjoy a nice beetle or locust, for that matter. Other than the fact that I couldn't see, I was able to listen very sharply to the sound of sickly sharp wings that were just as sharp as my hatred for them. That was my drive now. It was now or never.

* * *

I was on a scent and I knew I was getting nearer to the heart of the problem. No less, I could not appear on their turf alone. This was what I concluded. Hornet wings get easily trapped in webs and water and their instinct was so out of whack that they would start chasing anything they saw or have been told was a threat. They attacked on order and I knew that they were keeping an eye on me for the most part. Not so much the ants…. They thought I messed with them but they truthfully messed with me. I promised that the Island was mine and so would Blade… So, in a way to protect that Island, I performed Deja Vu. In a quick movement as soon as I heard those wings, I made a jump and my foot grazed against something cold and slick. I recovered my flight and gripped the side of a dead blade. To my horror, there was an onslaught of hornet soldiers all waiting in the blades in the dark. I could see the glints of their eyes as they slid out of their hiding places.

A deep terror wanted to paralyze me, but I fought strong and hard even when I heard them speak.

"It's him! The marked one!"

"Shut up!" barked another.

I drew in a deep breath. "That's a good nickname for an old friend, don't you think?" I shot at them, angrily.

"You dare come during the dead of night…"

"Sure… since you all feasted on some Hummer this evening. At the bank." I reminded them. "I take that you enjoyed it. All comfy and digested before another raid, I'm betting."

"You really think you can handle all of us, grasshopper. By noon, that colony will be ours."

"Don't be rude, Kicker…" came one voice that I loathed the most. It made me hop down from the blade. "The sun is gone, there's no way he is that stupid to attack an unaware enemy."

The terrible red and gold glinted in the moonlight and I was able to recognize this particular one, with those sharp sun gold eyes. I dreaded this since he was so close to the Island and I hoped they were digging through fast. There was a fight to be had at dawn… That was always their tactic.

"You know this is my territory." I stated, bluntly, roughly pointing at my breast plate. "You're pulling off that grand old scheme like you did at the berry bush."

Blade chuckled, hardly, his wings buzzing slightly. "Now you're seeing the big picture, Hopper. Now, now don't take it too personally this time. You were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. We're just in this for the sake of our own society. Surely, you understand."

"Oh, I understand…" I came up to him and I was standing over him. "… but all I want to know your logic when you attack during reproductive times or when your targets are unaware. You do understand that hummingbirds need to pollinate and the ants who need to keep the grass healthy and growing by harvesting their seeds. What do you serve in your society besides infesting?"

Blade narrowed his eyes into sharp slits before he smiled. "What do you serve?" he hissed, trying to crush my confidence. Oh, go and try, mi amigo. "You have no society."

"That's where you're wrong." I smirked before giving the leading hornet a good crack between the eyes with a claw.

Blade gave a growl and shot his stinger straight up, almost pinning my abdomen just before I leaped. One good thing about sneaking around at night was watching these guys hit grass blades and dirt, missing me left and right. Although, I couldn't see either, but I groped and shoved my way through. My claw got caught on some neglected web and I took it with me.

"FIND HIM! GET ME HIS SCAR!" Blade bellowed.

Not in a million years was he going to get my scar. It was my trophy if things went my way. I had the web and I flung it as I shot out from the grass. With it, I managed to strike the wing of one of them. It almost yanked me back down, but I dragged a hornet with me. As hard as my wings could press, I zoomed ahead where there were no weeds but only the stars above me.


	23. You're Gonna Thank Me Later, Leafsucker

Colony's POV  
At once, the diggers worked and worked trying to pin point the exact spot where the hallow noises were coming from. Rocks were falling behind the walls and they changed their aim every single moment when they heard a noise. During the emergency, the royals, including the new born were transported into the lower regions of the tunnels. It was order of the Captain that got to their Queen that it was essential to find an opening into the aquifer that has been their goal to find since the very start of the season. It usually made no sense of going this deep for the fear of cave-ins and lo and behold, it was true.

All it took was one strong kick and the wall came down crumbling in, so fast in fact, that one of the workers nearly tumbled down to their death. Gladly, the worker was spared the awful fall but the terror stayed within their eyes when they dared to look down into this vast, dark space.

As it did seem dark, the sound of the rocks echoed through this strange chamber, smacking into what sounded like… water. Hopper was right… They finally reached what they had been searching for. One of the workers excitedly cried!

"We found it… We found it!" he panted before he began to run back to get into earshot of the others higher up in the tunnel. "We found the Aquifer! Pass it on!"

Word began to pass on to each team that dug in different spots, changing their entire colony map within the hill, all the way to the point that it reached to Flik's gathering group who were building their own bows, as they were instructed. The Queen was being transported, along with her daughter Atta and her newborn with a slew of fellow workers sticking near to protect them. As this was going on, there was chaos going on across the river, right by that bird's grave.

Hopper's Narrative  
I had succeeded in scattering these idiots with just one punch into his hideous excuse for a face. I saved up so much anger to put into that hit and now I felt ready for anything. I had to keep my faith in the Ants that they knew what they were doing. I hoped that I would find something that could help the matter. What I had was my wit and if Emerald's harsh training had done anything, I knew these bastards would chase me, first and foremost. It was clear to me now that they wanted me good and dead. I had one by a string and my claw was glued to it, so I dragged him along as fast as I could, trying to find a good strong weed to thrust him at. My cargo continued to get heavier and heavier until I struck the web line directly against some sort of plant. I was starting to wing it at this point, since I couldn't see a damn thing. All I had was my good eye and the moonlight to guide me.

Soon, this weight was too much and I had to ram this sticky string against some kind of sharp stem. The force caused to stop and grasp this stem as my partner swung and hit a thorny leaf and got his wings plastered on it. I gave a victorious laugh before I climbed up and tied the loser up even more against that leaf. Making sure that he couldn't move and lead the rest this way, I made my point across by tightly gripping both antennae.

"And you're calling me the stupid one? Thinking you can all pin me down that easy. Let me let you in on a little secret. I always get what I want and I am going to make sure that you're going to tell me where your damn nest is." I hissed with rage pouring through my whispers. "You've done enough damage in this meadow."

This hornet cackled. "You have a lot of brawn for a such delicious morsel."

"Figured that out for yourself, huh?" I growled with a clenched jaw before pulling on the antennae. "Where. Is it?"

I knew that he knew for certain that was not going to go easy with him. Just as I suspected, he decided to get violent. I struck the stem with both feet and leaped aside, grasping the leaf across. I could hear the rest of them buzz around aimless, trying to seek the two of us out.

"Keep it up. There's no chance you're getting out." I told him outright.

"Pulling the same old tricks… There are thousands of us."

I looked up to see a grand group of them tore away farther into the meadow. Deep within that spirit of mine, it gave a clue that I should follow them. Just then, someone bolted at me right out of the blue with his stinger armed. Blade nearly had me once more but I ducked and zoomed right down into the grass. I felt pain in my leg when he lunged me and at first I was really frightened for a moment if I finally touched his stinger. Even with that terror rushing through me, I tore and I groped until I found a single spot beneath some bent blades and leaves. This was a great start, so far… mind as well leap into a web while I'm at it. I had to stop for a moment, just to breathe… as I heard them zoom off, gladly the opposite direction. I finally got a break and I realized that I've been hit again, so I wasn't so sure if it was a sting or a scratch, but it was right there on my right leg. That rush left me dizzy and so tuckered that my wings couldn't stay under their flaps, so I just stopped, took deep breaths and thought. I may have ruffled their attempt at the Island for a bit but my mission remained the same.

I needed to find that hive, and I knew that the hornets themselves wouldn't lead me to it. I shook out of it and continued climbing through the grass, right up until dirt started falling along my back. That did it… Swift, even though I was in pain, I leaped beneath a stone. From above, much to my surprise, there was a slew of ants coming out of some burrow. It left me confused as they seemed to be from my Island. They were workers… Could it be that they survived from the snatching? There was only one way to find out.

At the one whispering orders to the others, who was stouter than the rest, I lunged a claw out at him and tapped his leg. Of course he goosed, as them all, as I pulled myself out from under the stone.

"Not again!" cried one of the females.

The one I tapped jumped a mile and proceeded to hit me. I hardly felt it, but I could feel the passion behind it all. I merely shoved him back, as I stood taller.

"Back. Off." I warned the stout one, who was so shocked that he fell backwards.

"A grasshopper!"

"That eye… " the stout one pointed at me. "Are you the one they were talking about…"

That wasn't really anything surprising to me… "Oh, so I'm popular now." I groaned. "What are you all doing here?" I asked them, despite feeling a sharp pang in my leg.

"You're hurt…" one of the females spoke and she had the courage to come close.

"I can kick it. I'd appreciate it if you answer my question."

"We just dug through for hours, trying to get home." the stout one replied, confused.

"Home…? Does Ant Island ring any bells then?"

This group exchanged glances, as if this was all news to them. "How do you know that?"

I knew right away that these ants escaped, if that were even possible.

"I may or may not be your Queen's elected official, per se."

"You're not the one we rescued." the stout one, Thorny, said, suspecting me of treachery.

"No, but that one happened to be my young brother. That's how it all started. Also, it's a job I take very seriously. I am your colony's defender as of this moment. Your Captain. So I suggest you wipe that smirk off your face."

The stout one grumbled and crossed his arms. The others ducked from the tone of my voice, but I decided to cut them some slack.

"It has been a very long day and even I need help. I see that you all were taken right about when I came… Tell me, how did you escape?"

"We managed to slide through the eaten wood of their tree… and then we just dug. It was all we could do. Sadly, some of us didn't make it."

Taking a moment I slowly had to stand up to be absolutely sure that no hornet was coming near. In the moonlight, I was able to see the damage done to my leg. It was not as nasty as my eye but it was another scratch.

"Oh! You are hurt!" cried that same female again. "Please, you must come with us…"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You need to tell me where the hive is. I've been looking for it for weeks and because of my failure to do that they are setting up to attack your Island." I spoke, urgently. Even at their frightened gasps, I continued. "… they are digging as we speak, deeper down into the river. You need to do something big… You all need to dig again, under the river but one of you needs to go to the Queen."

"How can we trust you with this, grasshopper?"

"Name's Hopper. And include my name when you get there, I'm sure you'll know that you should. They need as many as they can get right now…. Listen, they are coming in right at dawn, so we're wasting time here just talking."

"Okay, okay, the hive isn't actually that far f-from here…" Thorny replied, still shaken. I nodded to him to keep going. "Just fly the same direction we came, there's a dead tree. Inside is their hive. It's like embedded into the heart of this tree!"

Glancing at the burrow they created, I then looked to the stars, trying to feel strong but that wasn't the case. I was in pain, but I had to keep going. "Get to the Island before dawn and tell your Queen everything you've heard and seen."

As Thorny reluctantly agreed, that same female worker reached to me.

"You're not going there, are you?"

"I have to. I have a plan. It might work, a little at best. If I kill their Queen, they will back off. Even it means I might not come back in one peace. Protect yourselves and take care. I'll do the rest. Also, if my brother is thinking of coming after me… Tie him up."

If Molt knew exactly what I was going to do, he would try and find me. I appreciated his forgiveness and love. Those were the two things I personally had left. Knowing that I was on the right track, I climbed high before flying, trusting these escapees to do their part. I could not do much to protect them from the swarm but it seemed like they had good tactics to avoid them. Once when I took to the air, I could still pick up scrambling to my far right of the blind hornets still searching through the grass. Those escaped ants all hid under a stone and started to dig again, reassured that there was a plan in the works. As they left, my wings distracted the blinded soldiers and they started to get farther away from the ants. I fought the pain and began to push as hard as I could before seeing useless webs in my peripheral. I stayed near them as they were starting to catch up!

Spotting a shape come at my right, I made a sharp turn into the thistles, struggling around and jumped as they shot from every other direction. I growled to motivate myself to keep up with the dodging, even to shoot down to the dirt before I even realized that thicker grass meant bad news. Blade caught up to me and I landed painfully, skidding to a stop when I struck rock. He shot his wings open and stared me down with cold, dead eyes.

"Enough of your games! You're _**mine**_!" he hissed, gladly fed up before stabbing into the dirt, missing me once again!

I wasn't so sure if I could keep up with this for long, but it seemed that our situation was not improving. As Blade's fellow soldiers neared, they soon started to scatter and flee when the ground below us began to growl and tremble. We both froze when we realized that we were at the foot of a snake's burrow. In the dark, two glints of light began to pierce through from the darkness with a blurry tongue flicking out at us. I found myself frozen at the might of another one of these things as Blade took his chance to hassle me. When he did that, it enraged the snake and it slithered out, towering over us like grass. I snapped out of it and jumped forward to dodge the snake's head shots. When I did it shot forward at the hornet, knocking rocks and dirt into the air. At this moment, its sole focus was on Blade as I made my way through the dark again… I did not expect someone else to come.

"Good job, leafsucker, you woke it up!" spat a raspy voice somewhere beside me. Someone bounced off of my abdomen.

"Excuse us for having a nightly dispute! Get off me!" I growled.

"Careful, I just might spit at you…" they spoke again.

"Where the hell are you? I am not in the mood for games!"

There was a stout creature in front of me, but I was blind just like the swarm. I was beginning to feel desperate, now that a snake was involved. We listened to the fight near us, but I stayed low, hurting. I breathed deep and hard, my head was still fuzzy from all this chaos. This other insect scuddled over to me, inspecting me over. I had a mind to whack them away.

"Easy, grasshopper, I'm not going to hassle you. What's with you?"

I opened my eyes and she looked fuzzy to me, but it looked like a little termite. I was out of it… I was beginning to believe that I've finally been stung. I had to stay still, just for a moment…

Spitz POV  
She looked him over as he began to relax and didn't move again. He closed his eyes on her. She sighed when she saw his damaged eye and a gash on his leg. His wings were spread out in exhaustion, failing to stay under their flaps.

"Perfect timing…"

Her name was Spitz, a local in this field and she knew a thing or two since she was accustomed to the neighboring snake she had to deal with since the start of the spring. She had experience with helping bugs so much bigger than her, but now was not a good time to be passing out for this one. Using his own camouflage to combine with a dead leaf, she dragged it over him to confuse any approaching hornets, or a snake for that matter. Quiet, she dug a little to get beneath him so she could pick him up without injuring herself.

"You're gonna thank me later, leafsucker." she groaned, beginning to drag the grasshopper who was almost three times her size.


	24. Time to Go

The next thing I knew, I was lying in a different posture. My head hurt, my wings felt as if they've been pulled and besides all that, my leg stung. My vision was overall foggy for a moment, slowly coming to realize that I was underground. My least favorite place to be.

"You must be Blade's best friend." came that chuckling voice, which tempted me to groan.

I squinted at her, still suffering a headache. "… who the hell are you…?" I asked, bluntly.

"Spitz!" she answered, popping back into view.

She was smaller than the leafcutters and was covered in golden armor with a large nozzle between her brown eyes, with two stout antennaes sticking up and twisting, listening and smelling for any disturbances. In her stubby little claws, she had a small bead of water. I was lying on a piece of dead leaf that laid curled above me against the burrow's wall.

"Not again…" I muttered, more so to myself than her.

She placed that bead right by me and I was questioning where she got it.

"It's not acid." she laughed. "I got it from the aquifer… Sure beats going out with that snake. Thanks for waking it up, by the way."

"I did not know there was a snake nearby. I'm not exactly a local."

"I can see that… So, what's up with you?"

"Enough about me…. I can't stay here and chat."

Before I got up however, I drank that water… and it was so soothing down my throat that I had to take a moment to relish the feeling. "Guh…" I panted after swallowing it whole."The aquifer, you say…? You can reach one from here?"

"Well, yeah! It took a lot of aimless searching, but I found one. But the way I take is mine! I spent half my life working for it."

I studied her, concerned for the ants and I understood her dilemma, but time was wasting away.

"Does it go under the river?"

"Yeah…?"

That was it!

"Listen. There's a colony of ants that live on that island in the middle of it and those hornets that you helped me from, they're going to kill them. They need a way out. I also have a brother over there and a fledgling hummer. Your way might just be the thing we need."

"Ants!? I'm not giving up my well path for a bunch of ants…"

" _ **Listen!**_ I am not giving options here. I need to make sure they find a way out. You're the only one here who's given me the chance." I told her before I felt dizzy again.

I had to kneel down and I began to feel terrible, that I went this far and so far nothing has happened or have gotten better. Visions and memories passed by, almost losing Molt, losing Flitter, the sight of the chaos at the berry bush and so there came the grief that I still had. I began to hurt so much that it started to show through my eyes. I felt the tears well up and I had to look away from the termite for a moment. She knew something was going on, especially at the shaky, heavy breaths I was taking.

I got the strength to face her, feeling exhausted… "Please… I don't usually do this, but please… They need help. **_I_** need help. I need as much of it as I can get. I can't — I can't do this alone." I admitted, and wow, didn't it feel rotten to say. I've been fighting alone for so long… I couldn't do it anymore.

Spitz took a step back, looking conflicted but her eyes brightened with realization. "Whoa there, flyer…" she rose her little arms towards me when my legs felt wobbly. I had to lie down again. My head was pounding. I wasn't sure if I could fly again.

Spitz POV  
 _This grasshopper really went through something_ , she thought after he laid down again, weak from the fight, both physically and emotionally, apparently. She saw those tears, carefully hidden in the corners of those brown eyes, one of which was heavily clouded that it was almost moon white. He had such a tough exterior, so it was a bit shocking. He was tall, strong and had grown so beautifully, with all that golden brown. It was clear that he had seen many seasons. Probably more than her. Though she would love to boast about herself and was proud enough to keep as much water to herself as she could, this neighbor was weak and stressed and her curiosity was at its peak.

It has been awhile since she had seen a grasshopper in her territory, surprisingly alive. She would like to keep this one, at least, far from the intrusive hornets for now. The snake made a meal of several. Spitz secretly made her way out up the shoot of her personally private entrance. Between the blades she could make out some carnage of a few hornets, but there was a conversation going on.  
A nasty one.

"How is it that he keeps slipping away? We've lost ten more soldiers because of him."

"Her Highness wants that scar. He got away."

"We are taking that island at dawn. We are not changing plans!" the one known as Blade stepped up, slapping one other aside. "Just like with the hummers, we dive into the hill and we feast until there are none left. And take their Royals as our proof for her Highness."

"What about Hopper?"

"… if he wants the hive so badly, he can have it. If he survives." he smirked. "She will get his head, regardless."

Spitz's antennae perked up in alarm before diving back down into the burrow and shoved a stone into the entrance. Being quiet, she approached the sleeping scarred grasshopper…

"So your name's Hopper. How original. What did you even do to get them so mad at you? Golly gee gosh…" she muttered as she moved passed him and proceeded to shove another rock aside which revealed a tunnel."Pretty tough guy to take on Blade, I tell ya…"

"Shut up…" Hopper groaned, waking up.

She chuckled and scuddled right back to him. "I'll give ya and your ants a hand, okay? There's a whole river flowing through under the bed and there's a root that's hallow. I know because I made it. Your friends can travel through and come out here into my burrow."

He looked at her as if she had grown a second head before his eyes truly softened before trying to get up. He winced.

"I overheard that they're still planning to take that island…"

"I know. Blade and I have some history."

"A-a queen who wants you dead. Also, they plan on taking the royals, as proof or somethin'. They kept mumbling."

It looked as though something just stabbed right through him. "What!?"

"I overheard them saying so… You really think you can get rid of their Queen?"

"There are many ways, but I can't do it alone. I have a favor to ask of you…"

"Oh boy…"

He sighed, feeling another dizzy spell. "… please. I need someone to be there to help with their evacuation, while I might not come back. You need to be my voice and my eyes."

"That's a pretty tall order, Hopper."

"Once you tell them my name, they'll know who you work for."

"First you wake up my annoying neighbor, you pass out, I pull you in here out of the goodness of my little heart," she started to pace and ramble to herself. "… wait, this could be good for me… there are no snakes on the island. Birds? Maybe, one can never live without seeing a hungry bird, at least three times in their life."

She noticed his irritation as he rolled his eyes at her. "You know, time isn't really on our side right now. They will makes it up to you, I swear. I need you to go there, secretly and tell them that I sent you. Guide them through and do not let anyone go above ground until you are absolutely sure it's entirely safe. And make sure you find another grasshopper, named Molt. He's nursing a young hummingbird. Don't lose them."

"No kidding that you said you were an elected official, jeez. Try not to die, I guess. Can't believe I'm doing this…" she growled.

Glancing back, she saw him still looking at her, getting an inkling of sorrow coming from him. It was so sharp that it made her scratch her antennae. His expression was tired and full of pain but he nodded to her. She did a small bow back.

"Thanks…" he said before going to the entrance.

"Us termites aren't fans of hornets either, bub."

He smirked as he shoved the rock aside and began to climb out. While he did that she went side her not so secret tunnel and pulled its rock back into the place, shutting herself in.

Hopper's Narrative  
As awkward as that felt, I couldn't feel anymore grateful for her. It was funny that one common enemy could really bring societies together. Shockingly enough, I was alive because of her… Perhaps she was the link I needed. I could only hope that she would do her part in this, as I had to come up with some kind of improvisation. My body was really starting to feel the pain and exhaustion from all the hurry, but my own head was still intact. If it weren't for her, I would have been food for Blade. As much as my pride tried to deny it, it was too weak. As I crawled out, my hurt leg prevented me from hopping down and slowly, I dropped.

Staying low, I had to listen for a moment for any voices. I couldn't smell them near me but I could hear their wings above, searching the air. Cracking my claw against an old piece of bark, I deeply began to meditate on the idea that I needed numbers. With the night not staying young, I had go fast, of course, my thoughts were cut short when I felt the earth rumble again. I shut my eyes and stayed perfectly still, getting an extraordinary idea. As much pain as I was in, I started to climb up the stalk of the weed. That snake searched along the ground level and I slipped away into the weed as quiet as I could be. Without a doubt, I felt a flood of fear while remembering just what that ant told me. The hive was closer than I truly believed. As my body screamed in pain, I had to force myself to fly. With my eyes focused ahead, my initiative was to keep going without delay.

Colony's POV  
Meanwhile, as each tunnel was opened and workers continued to make a maze out of their beloved home, the only grasshopper left there was Molt and he was not going to just wait for the inevitable. He had faith that Hopper could come back but he also had faith in Summer, the little hummer that had seen deathly dangers too early for her age. Seeing her struggle to open her wings when she was told to refrain from doing so, frightened Molt yet he was thinking of something.

"No, no, no, you can't do that yet." he advised her, feeling somewhat confident.

Summer's eyes became all misty, since she missed her mother which was something Molt fully understood. She came to trust this sweet grasshopper so far even though it had been only hours into the night. "Please, don't cry, Summer… I promise that you'll see your first spring." he reassured.

"Mommy was going to teach me to fly… I miss her…"

Molt's heart began to break at her words, still feeling the lingering pain of losing his real mother, and then Flitter because of those hornets. Now his brother was most likely gone. Now this summer hatched hummingbird was suffering almost the same he and Hopper had. It was as if it was happening again, only backwards.

"Oh…" he almost sobbed, having to wipe a tear away in front of her. "I know ya do, sweety. It's not a bad thing even if you feel scared." he said while sitting beside her head. "If ya mom was here, she would want you to try. Which is kinda why I'm here. I'm not a bird, but I'm gonna make sure you learn how to fly and find your own food."

As he said that, he brought over another bead of dew that held some flower nectar inside, in order to try and preserve as much nectar as possible for her to live. Problem was, she needed to feed every ten to fifteen minutes. Summer touched her needle thin beak to the bead and sipped, not feeling that it was enough but she still felt awake, nonetheless. After she drank again, he sadly rested his head against the grieving fledgling's. Remembering how intimate the nurses used to be with the young, he felt that it was necessary. She was at the age where she was still dependent. He was the closest thing she had to a nurse or a mother from here on out.

"I-I don't want to be alone…" she softly cried.

"Ya won't be, okay?" he reassured. "You won't be."

When all this would be over, he had a mind to find Emerald's flock again somehow, for her. He knew they would take her in given the circumstances. Perhaps his hopes were too high again. In a way, he could raise her himself, if anything. Yet, was he strong enough for that? Already, since the rescue, he was beginning to love the nestling, not wanting her to suffer the same way he and Hopper did. He was scared that he cared about her though. He might lose her somehow, too soon. The matter of the bird was a contributing factor to the plan the Queen had issued. Dr. Flora came into the infirmary, finding Molt comforting the weak baby bird.

"Oh heavens…" she panted. "Molt! We have to get you two out first. We found the aquifer."

That instilled fear right into Molt's healing heart, fully coming to realize that time was at hand, just as he feared. As a promise they made to Hopper, he and the bird had to escape with the young and the Queen while Flik and his chosen took on the hornets as long as possible. The workers would remain inside the tunnel twisted hill to keep any who enter distracted away from the entry way to the aquifer. Above in the tree hole, seven sentries were sent out to signal their coming. Flik and his team of 60 secretly came out through the ground hidden behind one of the thorn bushes nearly behind the tree. Dawn was just barely peeking over the horizon… There was no turning back now.


	25. We Fly With Pride

Colony's POV  
Flik did his best to choose the strongest of ants among the colony, and he wouldn't have done it without the Princess, who wanted to keep her mother and newborn little sister safe. With dawn coming at such a short time, he was at the lead at guiding his group up and out, to the outside clearing. Having a firm trust in the Captain, they gathered among the grass and peppered about waiting for the hornet's opportune arrival at the sound of the alarm. As for the Captain's ideas, all was beginning to fall short, as to how much he had to fight in order to keep as many of them at bay as possible, but it did not seem to work as well as it was hoped. As the defense was set in courage and strength, the Queen, the Princess and all of the females and young were first to use the aquifer as an escape.

Lower and lower they climbed and many tunnels were shut off as others seemed to lead to different chambers, only to go around in circles and dead ends. The evacuation though seemed to have begun a little too late for comfort.

Molt and Summer's POV  
He knew that it was Hopper's final and top priority order that he had to get Summer to safety as soon as possible. Taking one of the largest flowers they had with him, the grasshopper led the hummingbird at once when she was fed again, for the last time in this tight hill. This was when Molt's own perseverance would really show… Perhaps his inner assertiveness, likened to his brother's. The tiny bird, not used to the darkness of these caves, had to trust in his voice. She could not see well. With a thin strand of dead grass, he led her through a passage as Flora led him in turn.

"We need to keep going, sweetie. Trust me, you got this." he encouraged, sporting more of a deeper tone than usual.

"I-I'm coming, Molt… It's so strange in this place!" she chirped.

"Don't flap your wings yet, but just walk." he reminded her.

Her first instinct was always to fly, especially when frightened. Gladly, she partially taught herself to refrian as much as she can help it. The time came when they found the newly found entrance that led into a deep cave in deep under the tree. The tree's thick roots could be seen spouting and bridging through the roof of it from afar. The warning alarm was sound, which was so loud that it could be heard muffled this far down. About three feet.

"They're here…" Dr Flora's voice trembled.

What Molt saw before him was horrifying and the only way across or down was to fly. Would Summer have enough energy?

"O-Oh, this is bad, so very bad…" he responded.

Summer looked at her challenge and her brown eyes widened. "I-I think I can do it…" she softly spoke, though she sounded unsure.

"So can you, Molt." Dr Flora began to encourage her friend, who seemed frozen at first. "Guide her."

"Okay, okay. Guide her." he reminded himself. "W-we'll all go together, you got me?"

Summer nodded and he pointed to a specific piece of root that seemed just strong enough for her to perch on. "See that? You think you can make it?" he asked Summer.

She was able to see the place light up with those mushrooms. The same ones that lit up the tunnels. "I do… I think I can!"

"Flora, get on my back." he told the nurse ant, who had been by his side since his arrival.

She didn't budge.

"Molt. Dear… I need to stay for any injuries that can happen here. You two need to go." the nurse sadly replied. That horrified Molt. "Now."

"No. No, Flora, please! Please, come with us." he begged of her, his heart breaking.

This poor locust had gone through too much for one lifetime in her opinion and she wanted so much to go with him. He was her friend. She helped save him and he, right now, was trying to save her. It was a very painful decision. But she had to stay for the ones staying to fight.

"I promise, I will be all right, Molt. Now, go." she trembled, her heart breaking along with his. "Go!"

He was so much bigger than her, but when she shoved his claw away from her, it hurt him more than words could ever say. Fighting so hard to keep it together, he gripped the line he shared with Summer. The both of them spread their wings, as he held the flower, and together they flew! Below the two, there was the far group of the females and the young ants with their royals, waiting for them along the bank of the water. Flying aside with Summer, Molt couldn't help but look back at Flora as she got smaller and smaller the farther they went. Fighting tears of pain began to dissolve into bold determination soon enough. He focused on dead ahead, while keeping Summer in check.

"Almost there, almost there!"

"Molt! I can make it!" she chirped back.

During this onslaught of worry and fear, there was an invasion against the tree, as soon as the sun rose up. The sentries who were bravely staying up in their posts were being plucked and chased about the limbs and the trunk, in hopes to distract them from the waiting archers hiding in the grass. Some began to dig through the entrance into the hill, even to steal into Hopper's own burrow beside it.

Flora, thinking quickly, kicked a stone aside that held an entire pile of rocks in place and they all began to roll down the passage, striking one of the hornets full in the face and got himself stuck. While she was battling on her own at the moment, the maze trap seemed to work for the most part. She was going to do whatever she could to keep that aquifer a secret from them. The few of the diggers stayed behind as well, keeping the invaders busy. Where the main gathering tunnel used to be, there was an entire slew of new holes on each side of the wall. The workers scattered and hid, and so did Flora. Once walls and fake blockades were being knocked through, three hungry and angry hornet scouts scanned the area, seeing four other tunnels.

"Where are the little maggots? There should have been an entire slew of them!" remarked one.

"No, this is a ruse. They're hiding. Most likely they've dug downward." spoke the other.

"The grasshopper let them in on it." added the third.

"You don't say…?" came another voice that spooked the three. It was a scratchy, yet playful voice. One that even confused the hiding workers.

"Who's there!? What's this!?" Flora overheard one of the scouts bellow before a liquid was thrown causing him to scream in pain.

Acid was spat at his eyes and he tried to fly out, only to strike the dirt ceiling. The other two were outraged and retaliated at no other than a termite that happened to have found her way into the tunnel. Spitz was having a time with them, confident and crawling in the most highest places. Meanwhile, up in the clearing, chaos was just beginning to happen. As the hornets began to invade the tree, thorns were shot from the grass. Some fell with holes in their wings and had gotten netted down below. As one tried to shoot through a tunnel, Spitz jumped onto his back and gave him a painful shower of her acid. Confused, since this termite came out of nowhere, Flora knew for a fact that it was help sent by Hopper. In time, there were two dead hornets in the chamber.

Blade was furious when he found this defensive strategy good enough to take some of his soldiers down. One had escaped the hill, with his claw burned by the termite's attack.

"Sir, there was an ambush! Somehow a termite is helping them! As for the ants, there are none hiding inside!"

"All of you, useless~ I will find the royals. You do not let yourself be shot down, although it might be a better option to get rid of you and your stupidity!" Blade raged, before striking his own soldier with his stinger. Right then, he ordered the rest to bombard the hill. "To the hill, search them out!"

He grabbed another close to him. "Make sure I get down first."

Flik was horrified when the swarm was now aiming down at them, even though several have fallen from the arrows. In his courage, he tried his best to give off a shot as the rest began to retreat. "Run!" he cried before he was utterly dislodged.

Blade rammed down over the ant and pressed his head down to the dirt. "You all will regret this day. Where are your Royals!?"

"I-I'm not… telling you!"

"Was this your grasshopper's idea? Hopper? Hah, well, you should have seen him… beg for his life before I tore his head off. He gave you all false hope, made you retaliate, didn't he? Such a fruitless mission for all you dirt poor ants. We rule over you and there's nothing you can do to change it."

Flik's eyes welled up as he looked up at Blade, horrified. He had to be lying. He had to be…

"Now, tell us where your royals are. You've lost, ant."

Flik softly began to sob, yet he shook his head while clenching his eyes shut. Blade growled but was glad to know that his swarm was at work, searching the tunnels below. He inspected the bow and arrow nearby. "Well, well… you might be of some use to me anyway."

Down in the aquifer, Molt helped as much as he could to get Atta and her mother to safety just like Summer. The mothers and young all stayed together while their trusted grasshopper did the honors of kicking through a wall. Molt felt a chill, which made hims freeze for a second, knowing that something was coming. Atta felt it too.

"They got in."

Molt didn't say anything, but he got right to it and kicked the dead end. The rocks tumbled away to reveal the sunlight. "Get to the grass!" the Queen ordered and there was some distance away.

The only choice here was to run and Summer was weak. Most of them made it, but a hornet easily spotted them. More so, they spotted the weak hummingbird. When they darted to her to inspect, Molt stood right in front of her. For once, he could not fly away.

"Leave her alone! Please!" he cried, loud enough for Atta to hear.

"Princess, no!"

The Princess took the air so quickly that no one was able to stop her in time.

"Don't worry." the hornet taunted, raising his stinger. "This will only hurt a lot."

Seeing that he was aiming at Summer's throat, the brave grasshopper gave a sharp kick to the hornet's abdomen. Dodging to the side, Molt made to fly and Summer was able to flutter to higher ground. Molt was violently chased the moment he fought back, leaving Summer very upset. When she saw her newest protector take this hornet on, as he dodged and dove among the dry river cracks. Finding himself trapped, he pinned against the wall, looking to see a flash of gold and red fly directly to him. Molt jumped and scurried to the top on the riverbed with his leg almost snagged by the hornet's sharp claw. Summer tried to fly back but she only fell, weak to the dirt, only to be carried away by the other ants. She was too weak to help her friend. All she could do was to shout out these loud, warning chirps. Hearing her cries, it only drove Molt to go faster, starting his wings to get himself away. More so, it was all he could think of to keep them away from the ants; towards the tree. He could feel the power of the hornet when he tried more than once to jam his stinger at him. Molt gave a frightful yell when he felt a strike against his abdomen. He kicked off one end and slid underneath one of the dry cracks just before this shadow went passed him. As he could still hear the cries of the others and the cackles of the harassing hornets, Molt had a mind to go back to Summer but soon heard Atta scream. Terrified, he climbed out to see that Atta was pinned down beneath this soldier as he cackled at the grasshopper.

"No! Atta!"

"Kneel down, or the Princess gets eaten."

Anger stabbed at Molt's insides and for once on this wild journey it showed itself entirely before the hornet.

"You can't do this! Why are you doing this!?" he cried. "Is it all ya know how to do? What did any of us do to you?"

"It's not the matter of what anyone has done, we just have an agenda." he grinned. "Now, kneel, leafsucker!"

Atta gasped as his grip tightened around her throat. "Molt, fly! Just go! I'll be okay!"

Flitter said the same thing and it was impossible to do at this point. He was hit with a wave of courage as the ants went their way into the safety of the grass with their Queen, which was what he truly wanted to hear. But the Princess was captured. It hurt to do it, but he obeyed, much to Atta's horror. He knew that he was caught when he heard the others hover above. Hopper would even state that it was too late. A grasshopper alone was no match against them.

"Don't—" he began to break, raising a claw showing his ernest surrender. "… I'll do whatever ya want, just— please, please, let her go…"

"No can do, mate." came that unwarranted laugh again.

Hopper's Narrative  
I was driving myself to exhaustion again but I couldn't stop for another minute. It was an impossible task since the start, but staying close to the thorns did me some good. There was a straggler who thought was more important to hassle me than to follow orders and tried to struggle through the sharp blades and thorns. I was vulnerable, due to exhaustion and I had to keep my head down as he got nearer. I took a stone and jammed it against his claw before getting a good grip on his throat. I pinned him down with a foot and held his arm behind his back to keep his weapon away from me.

"You want me dead, I know, but I'm not going down. The lot of you will be minced by the end of the day." I growled with so much justified hatred.

I saw that he wanted to speak but I had enough of them. I did the honors of pulling his wings off. If that termite had gotten to the hill in time, now was my chance knowing there were countless webs nearby. Not a moment had passed when we both heard the chirps of a warning call. I almost let myself hesitate long enough to let the bastard out of my grip but I managed to punch him hard enough to knock him out. Those wings got louder while I slid deeper in. I gazed up however shocked to see a flash of green and a pin sharp beak poking through. They stayed over for a moment before zooming off with two more hornets on their tail. I knew that I had just seen a hummer, alive and strong. They were male… but it wasn't Emerald. _It couldn't be… It could be her mate…_ I wondered before bravely climbing out between the thorns. The moment I stuck myself out, I witnessed this male fight and bite at two hornets in midair. His maneuvers weren't as graceful as usual, so he had to be young, still learning how to fight.

"Stay still, tasty!" laughed one of them as the bird zipped from side to side.

"Take it to the gut, useless!" barked the young male hummer. He snapped at the antennae of the mocking one and swung him around. "That's for my mother!" he yelled as he threw his attacker off, making them spin and hit the dirt.

I was able to pick up those words, slowly realizing that this male could be one of Flitter's chicks. With passion burning through me, I took flight, coming towards them. This other was about to sting the bird but I kicked him off, sending him flying off. "Gotcha!"

The hummer dived down, taking a stab at the one he threw off and finished him off with a direct stab. There was just one sound and it was over with. I was busy with the other one as he was striking me with multiple hits and kicks. Getting me twice in the face, I gave him triple before grabbing him by the antennae and throwing him over my back. When he fixed his flight, it gave me enough time to kick him right in the stomach, knocking him senseless against a thorn.

My flight pattern was screwed up and the hot wind shoved me off kilter to the point that I had to grab onto a limb. My fellow soldier had not yet realized who I was and he came right at me, much to my dismay. Panic settled in and I pinned against the trunk of the weed I was on. I remembered the punishments and how mean hummers were and I knew I was small and vulnerable. He had power over me. That chirp sounded so sharp that I bowed to him in surrender. His powerful wing beats kept me down while he took in my scent. He saw my scar. I dared to open my eyes to look at him. He took a moment to rest his wings…

"I can't believe it… Is it really you? Hopper?" he spoke, out of breath.

As was I. I kept a claw over my head, truly shaken. I was still weak. I studied this bird though, taking in the beauty of his new plumage. The last time I saw him, he was covered in down and I was teaching him and his sister how to fly.

"… Flaps? Flaps…" I panted, a smile slowly appearing on my face. I let my guard down.

"You wouldn't forget me, would you?" Flaps chuckled. "You'd laugh whenever I fell down."

"You look just like your dad." I poked. "… you scared the hell out of me."

"Then I must be doing something right." he smiled before shaking off a dizzy spell.

"Tell me you've eaten recently." I stood up, noticing that he shook his head.

"Only a little. Just enough for me to scout. I've been sent in search of a loner who laid her egg a few weeks too late."

"No… I know who you're talking about. We've found her fledgling, I believe. A hornet got to the mother."

Flaps shut his eyes and bowed his head. "… I knew I was too late… It's already hard on our females… What have you been doing out here? There's nothing…"

"Long story, short, I am the Captain of an ant colony. A colony that is under threat of this same band. Those soldiers we just fought off are scouts of a hornet named Blade. His Queen seeks a new home and she has her eyes on this colony's tree. They're doing exactly what they did that morning. I've sent someone to go help them out, but I don't think it's enough. Molt is trying to help the fledgling but I have no idea what could be happening to them right now…. I am personally trying to keep my mind on the task at hand."

Flaps brown eyes saddened at word about Molt, the kindly nursing locust he always knew. Flaps boldly stood straight and strong. "To get to the Queen, we need a lot of wings."

"Wings, webs, poison… and teeth." I added.

"As Emerald would say… We fly…"

"With Pride…" we both spoke in unison..

"I regret to say that the last time he had spoken to you, at the time, he only had a week left to live. He named me Captain and Keeper of the flock, but I'm afraid that I am not up to the task…"

Emerald had passed as it was proved by how slow he was becoming back then and the hope to see another season was weak. Perhaps he was with Flitter again. Feeling a flush of sadness, I shut my eyes for our fallen leader. I had hope that I would at least see him one last time, but I could hear the pain in Flaps' voice.

"If he promoted me to soldier, to start… I can easily tell you that he knew what he was doing when he promoted you to Captain." I spoke, rising up, strong and ready. "… and soon Prime."

Flaps rose his head and furrowed. Boldly, he nodded. "From one soldier to another, will you fight with me?" I asked.

"With all I have, Soldier." the Hummer smiled as he gave his wing out as a gesture of a shake, of which I took. In all seriousness, we needed a complete plan.

"Hornets are among the most deadly of adversaries. In turn we need the aid of other adversaries." he began.

"At least evenly matched. Snakes, spiders… bigger birds."

"Bigger birds." Flaps' eyes widened.

"You can speak to the larger species." I brought up. "… there's a finch known in these parts. A huge, gold one. She's very dangerous though. I was rescued by a termite who lived beside a snake hole. Blade's plan is take the royal ants to his Queen as trophies. By now, the tree is probably infertrated."

"This hive is heavily guarded. I've passed over it. As a matter of fact, we are not far away."

"Yet, a few ants were able to escape, so it's not as strong as it seems. Hornets can't stand webs or water. Acid." I looked back at him. Flaps nodded, fluttering his wings. "Take me to this hive."


	26. The Hive

Blade's POV  
Hornets were so efficient that the entire underground that once served as a home and refuge was completely gutted out, but the mystery of the escapees was still buzzing. A grand many of them had gotten through down below and had gone to the other side of the river bed somehow… and this mystery termite had cost most of his soldiers to go blind and flightless. They were able to cut them off though, capturing the Princess and a grasshopper to boot. One of which who was close to the scarred one, no doubt, along with a worker ant who was responsible for shooting them all down. His helpers were rounded up and carried by their legs.

They would have won a delicious fledgling but the colony of fleeing ants had taken her deep into the thick grass where they could not reach without being held down by the hardened blades.

The battle was quick and painful for these ants but what goes around, comes around. His Queen's orders were finally fulfilled, excepting one thing. Blade knew Hopper was still alive… and flying away out of cowardice was debunked long before the Island was ever an object. Now that they had the brother… there was no doubt that he wouldn't flee, as he previously thought would happen.

Hopper's Narrative  
Flaps and I were evenly matched when it came to flight. I remained focused on following his lead to get me to the precise location of Blade's home base. I placed every single emotion down and had it in my mind to do what I could to make this hive shatter and fall. By any means necessary. I could not think about what happened to the Island but by the sounds of those shrill wings, I had a sinking feeling that nasty work had been done. Naturally, my mind fell upon the Princess and my brother. Much worse, I heard my brother. There was a jolt of fear within me…. "…No…"

Flaps nearly whacked me aside with him with his wing to get me to hide with him underneath a brown leaf. There it was… this hive, perfectly nestled in the heart of a rotting tree trunk. It was easy to miss… no wonder it took forever. It outright enraged me that we flew over it before. The trunk was dead which was reason why they wanted the strong blossom tree for their own… I climbed a little outward to study it, much to Flap's dismay. He nipped at me.

"Don't even try!" I hissed at him, despite that the nip hurt. " I've searched aimlessly for this trash place for far too long."

"This place is crawling with hornets… You'd be dead in a second."

"No wonder, also… from a reliable source, their Queen supposedly wants my head. And they have Molt. They want me to come barging in."

That nymph always followed his heart and probably done himself in for someone else; Summer, the Princess and the Queen of Ants ~ or all of the above. My heart began to ache knowing that they captured him. For a moment I thought my promises meant nothing. I've lost so much family, he was the only one left. He forgave me, so it was my duty to return that favor. We were able to witness poor Molt be herded to the hive, with constant sting threats from his captors. There were a few workers held in their claws, one being the light purple form of the Princess and another was Flik. Molt's own disputes came off to me as impressive. It was a side I seldom saw… He dodged and kicked, his face tensed up into a snarl as he fought to get away.

"We're going to have to teach this one some respect." Blade dared to speak as he stood in front of him.

"None o' ya are getting any from me!" Molt passionately barked. "I'll keep fighting!"

"Such a spirited locust, how admirable. If only your brother fought like you…. Alas, he just flew away."

"Ya lying! He would never!"

"Denial. You poor little bug." Blade chuckled.

I heard every word, touched by my little brother's words. He did have spunk all along, the very same I had. Molt was right, I never would fly away. These monsters were going to learn that as a fact. Flaps' feathers rose on his head in anger of seeing his former nurse getting abused.

"He's going to die for this."

"He sure will." I replied, almost growling. "I have a plan. It's going to take a lot of brawn."

"You name it. I'll do it, Captain."

"There's a snake nearby. I'll go and lead it here. You, go speak to that finch."

"You got it, Hopper."

"Also, I need to get us some web. A whole lot of web…"

Atta's POV  
Her thoughts began to flow back to her. Her head ached. She had been kicked. Her ankle hurt and she found herself being brought into the dark place, right up until she was thrown, along with Flik and a few others. With her hazy vision, she saw Molt get herded in and watched him recieve a few hits from his captors. No doubt, he was defending himself quite well, not being as submissive as he was before. He seemed a lot more like his brother, after everything. Flik struggled to his feet, running to the dazed Princess.

"Atta! Princess Atta, please speak to me!" Flik panicked, trying to get her to look at him.

"Flik…? Whe-where are we?"

Flik's blue eyes were overcome with tears. "I'm so sorry, Princess… It wasn't enough, but your mother and sister are safe… They only took the few of us."

Atta finally came to all the way and gasped when she saw the scores of angry hornets surrounding them. Molt did not let himself be dragged although he was chained by a thick strand of cobweb, willful and mad. He saw Atta wake and proceeded to elbow one of the soldiers.

"Molt!" she cried. "Please, stop!" she cried, fearing that they were going to kill him if he fought them.

"Don't hurt him!" Flik angrily yelled before a powerful captain of the guard landed behind them.

Molt hesitated, hearing that shout, worriedly looking at his fellow prisoners. Unfortunately, the soldiers kept pulling him into this unknown tunnel.

"Don't worry, maggot. They're going to take good care of him." Blade smiled, sinisterly.

"You have what you want. You don't need him." Atta shakily spoke.

"I wouldn't say that. He's strong. He … might be put to good use."

"You will not get away with this!" the Princess shot, hoping hard that Hopper was alive and well.

"Can't I? This trunk is no good anymore and it's turning to dust. We just want a new tree and yours will do just perfectly. There's no law stating we cannot. For a Royal, you are certainly idiotic. If it weren't for your grasshoppers, we would have paid a visit much sooner."

"There are plenty of other trees!" Flik countered. "Ever thought about treaties!?

"I care not if things are fair, but we're nothing like you leafsuckers who coexist. Survival of the fittest. If only that Captain of yours knew that as well." Blade flicked an antennae as he turned his back to them. "Bring the inventor." he then ordered.

Atta gasped in horror when Flik was suddenly dragged away from her side. She was shoved away as Flik was thrown off, forced to follow Blade.

* * *

Colony's POV  
Dr. Flora was a witness to the attack, almost being snagged herself but got to safety along with Summer and the heartbroken Queen. Their Princess had sprung out when their grasshopper ally distracted the attacking soldiers. Atta, Flik and Molt were taken and it happened so fast that hardly any of them could react. All that mattered was that they tried and the Queen and the newborn Princess were both safe. When the swarm's wings seemed to go farther and farther away, the termite who gladly distracted the invaders from finding the aquifer popped out of some loose soil among the gathered crowd. Dr Flora and the Queen were not so happy about her sudden appearance. Neither were any of the colony members.

"You have some nerve, termite." angrily muttered a male.

"Hey, hey, whoa— I just did you a favor, mate!" Spitz spoke, between breaths.

"You're out of luck if you want that tree to eat." Flora spoke, skeptical of the termite.

"I wasn't after your tree, lady… I'm working for someone. He sent me your way. Speaking of what's mine. I found the aquifer first. It just so happens to travel under your little tree house."

"You don't get claims over water, termite. We all share it, regardless of species." Thorny angrily came forth, after reuniting with his fellows. "Now who sent you?"

"A grasshopper, who almost got eaten by a snake near my burrow. The hornets weren't so lucky. He said you guys know him. Hopper, with the bad eye?"

The mentioning of that name made everyone gasp.

"He's still alive!" the Queen tearfully exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"Crazy locust told me to get to you and that he needed to find this hornet hive. He wants to kill their Queen. Apparently for all of you…"

"No, no, it's not only us he's doing it for…" Flora replied, horrified by what she witnessed. "If he ever knew that they took his brother, oh! It was all my fault — I couldn't stop him. They took our Princess along with him…"

"He wanted me to do him a favor…." Spitz continued, not so happy that things were getting emotional again. "Those hornets want him dead. After something—"

"He and his brother lived with hummingbirds. This swarm attacked them and they killed someone they both loved. Hopper has every right to … at least try. He's doing it for other insects, for other colonies. Even birds. If you know exactly where he went, to where that hive is… can you tell us where? They have my daughter…" the Queen who held her tiny baby spoke in a shaken voice.

"…and our inventor. We judged him badly once…" Cornelious lamented.

"I was told to do one job!" Spitz grew impatient. "I hardly knew this grasshopper and now all this? He wanted me to lead you guys away from the danger. Not towards it!" the termite growled.

Dr Flora grew determined. "That grasshopper is our ally. He's a part of this colony now…"

"He is the Captain of my Guard. A title that I gave." the Queen spoke firmly. "He is under my service because I found trust in him. I believe in him to bring our lost back… Listen to me, he's alive. We're going to help him in any way we can."

"I am between a rock and hard place…" Spitz pinched her nose tight.


	27. Your Choice!

Hopper's Narrative  
Things were going to get violent. I kept repeating that thought in my head, not holding much expectation that I was going to live through it. There was just enough brush around to hide me. I could only be so thankful for my camouflage. Pinned against some firm stem, I slowly peered out at a delicately spun web attached to four blades of grass. It was at an angle that once released, it would make a good trap. Certainly, I couldn't outright steal this work of art. Watching it sway in the morning gusts, my broken heart began to form into that of passion. I was not going to lose my brother in all this, first of all. Slowly, I crawled along the limb looking out for the owner of this web.

No wonder this art piece was so large. Tucked in the small doorway of web was a smooth brown set of legs. From inside this little nook, I could hear him snore. To my horror, hidden beneath this stunning web, there were dry bundles hanging from below of beetles and moths. What really shot out to me was the few dead hornets. I froze, wanting so badly to go back. My instincts were on overdrive, stabbing and jabbing me to fly. I had to fight it… I knew I was dealing with someone who was as much as a killer as Blade. I had it in my mind to wake the recluse. I took a stem of the dead leaf above me and broke it off. It fell and landed onto the sticky web, making it bounce and flow from the weight. The recluse in the nook shook and grumbled. I saw him press himself out. He had eight long brown legs connected to this strong torso. His abdomen was small but served him well to fit anywhere possible. He had sharp dark gold eyes and he sneered when he saw it was only a leaf that fell on his trap.

"Damn, you woke me up for no reason!" he snarled before he spotted me on the weed limb far above him. I felt like I couldn't move actually.

"Sorry for the intrusion."

"I should say. More like, I'm sorry for realizing your mere existence. Too smart for my web, are you?"

"I'm not here to taunt you. I swear on my life." I spoke as calmly as I could, slowly backing away as he inched closer upwards.

I could see that he was winding some web from behind him as he smirked.

"Maybe we can come to terms."

"Screw terms. I'm hungry and your innards will hit the spot."

With that, he shot a line of thick web which caught me by the leg. "Guh! Geez! Please, listen to me for a second!" I reasoned before I realized that he was pulling me in. "Can't a dying locust have a last request!?"

"I'm hardly one for last requests." the recluse snickered.

"Fine! I can see that you keep yourself occupied. You've met a few hornets, I see."

The Recluse paused reeling me in and just rested his head against his leg, liking to see me struggle.

"This scar is proof that I can fight them. I've been at war with these guys for a while. But in order for me to get a handle on them, I need a lot of help. If you— if you let me go right now… I can bring you as many as you like. Enough to feed you for days. Weeks."

"You drive a hard bargain, grasshopper. Who are you?"

"Hopper. A Captain and a former Soldier."

"Is that so?" the Recluse thought deeply. "Former. Can't say that I'm that convinced."

"I know you've got a name here." I breathed with my leg still bound. "I know you need to eat, I just need a few more to help me get this to work. We need to rally to get rid of this hive. I've got a whole team. A termite, a fellow hummer whom I helped raise, a widow but now I need a snake and a large bird to make it happen."

"Crazy." he spoke, shocked. While in it, his grip on the line he had me with loosened. "You're seriously considering downing an entire hive with them."

My grip wasn't very sturdy on the limb, but I hung on tight. "I'm reaching that point…" I spoke, thinking of my brother and the ants who saved him. If they were still alive. "… and I am NOT—" I growled, in anguish. "—taking no for an answer." I stated right after I snapped the web free from my leg. "I will fight you if I have to."

I could only hope Flaps was luckier than me. Even he had it tough. While I was trying to make the pact work, I bet Flaps was having the time of his life. I've already snapped.

"You want to eat me? And let those ingrates infest this whole meadow? I know you can't stand them either, so I'm here to recruit you to help with this chance. I promise to make it worth your while."

"I don't take orders from the likes of prey, Hopper." the Recluse hissed, about ready to leap at me.

"Try it." I dared him, fed up at this point.

He was furious that I yanked free from his trap. "Taste it!" he roared, making a sharp leap at where I stood.

I honed my legs, preparing to bolt. The Recluse had this speed that could make that Widow jealous. I took a downward dive, feeling the air from another shot of web hit my hurt leg. As I did so, the leaves of the weed and the entire frame of the Recluse's fortress was hit with a strong gust that was so strong that lines began to tear from it. Before I could even fathom, the web was completely torn through, much to the Recluse's dismay and horror. Terror surged through me when I realized that no hummer was responsible for that, but a finch! One of the greatest and most dangerous bird anyone would live to see. Naturally, I gasped knowing I was a reasonable snack for her. A shot of bright orange flew right below me while I tried (fruitlessly) to fly faster than her. The sound of her wing beats were loud, strong and dangerous to get near to but it was her intention that really scared me. She was as big as a boulder, so much that felt incredibly small and helpless against her, with golden to bright orange feathers. She peered at me with a turn of her head and I was able to see my reflection in that deep eye. She wasn't coming after me… which healed my faith a little. I was flying right with her. I was speechless at this, nor did I understand. Birds of this size and might killed countless insects. I had a feeling Flaps succeeded….

Her wings spread wide with each flap as she gave a terrible roar while she looked underneath herself towards something caught on her thick leg. I tried to keep up with her when I saw who was stuck within his own line of web. The Recluse. Seeing this slapped a smile on my face and I gave a victorious laugh at the sight of him. Soon enough, I was flying beside Flaps who kept the back for a bit. He nodded at me.

"How did you—!?"

"Hornets destroyed her nest!" Flaps yelled back over the sound of our wings. "Seems everyone's sick of these guys!"

I furrowed, having my faith restored despite how really tired I was. "There are no second chances! I'm going right in to free the captives. She has to keep those soldiers busy while you take them to safety! I'm handling Blade and this spider's going to help me get to the Queen."

"Screw you!" the snagged Recluse snarled.

I turned my glare at him. One way or another, this was going to get finished today. I couldn't listen to what my instincts wanted to say, because I was naturally scared. If I wasn't scared than I wasn't truly alive. I needed a spider, regardless if a deal was struck or not.

Colony's POV  
Blade threw a limb Flik to the ground directly before his profound Queen. For the first time, he was able to see the cause of his colony's sorrows which was this mammoth sized beast compared to the others he had the misfortune to meet. Being so pathetically small compared to her, Flik was frozen as she stepped towards him in a forceful manner. Flik was tempted to scurry back, only to lean back as she inched closer. He glowered at her, his heart full of courage. Glaring down at him with her cold dead eyes, she spoke, matter-of-factly.

"You created a tool that helped shoot down some of my soldiers. In all honesty, that quite impressed me. I never came to realize that an ant could be that intellectual in that field. Tell me, what is your name?"

Flik boldly stood up. Surprisingly, the Queen Hornet allowed it.

"I'm not gonna tell you my name."

"It's not as though you're going anywhere." she smirked. "You see, regardless of what you say, I want an inventor of my own who's capable of such damage."

"W-well, I-I-I'm not doing it. I-I-I'm not serving someone who wants us destroyed…"

"What about your grasshopper? Or your princess? I don't have much use for them, but you…"

Flik fell into a panic but truthfully, he was not willing to use his talents to help hurt other insects for this hive. Yet, that threat tore him through.

"Pl-please-please! Don't hurt them. Don't hurt them, please! If it means you'll spare them, I-I'll-I'll do whatever, okay? But please, leave them out of it…"

This Queen chuckled while shaking her head. "All it took was the good old fashioned threat. I am a little disappointed that I won't have grasshopper tonight."

Flik noticed that she glanced at Blade who stood behind him. Right there, he knew that she was outright lying. There had to be a way to find where they took Molt. His faith in Hopper was enough for him to show more spunk. He swallowed.

"If I do what you want, will you leave them alone?"

"Oh, you have my word, little ant." the Queen softly spoke.

"I know you're lying…" Flik bravely stated. "I-I'm not doing it. I'm not stupid."

"Then you die. Along with your ilk." she stated while turning around.

"You want to keep me but kill everyone else…. I'd rather die with them than help you."

When she glared at her captive, she nodded at Blade who instantly flew off into the narrow tunnel. Knowing this ant wouldn't try to flee, she towered over him with her wings fluttering with growing rage. "You do not have a choice. You will work, even if it means losing both legs. Your arms, you'll need and your eyes. But you don't need these," she threatened his antennae and both his feet with a sharp claw. "Or those. So unless you want your body intact, I suggest you reconsider. **_Or_** …"

As she was speaking, Blade and four hornets returned with a captive Molt and Princess Atta. Molt bolted to the corner of the chamber, with his front arms and wings strapped with web to keep him from flying, but he protected Atta by keeping her underneath him. Despite the protective locust's attempts, he was surrounded and held still. Pinned down, his eyes held a look of despair when the princess was torn away from him. He couldn't move, but he could only watch.

"… You can witness the same punishment on them?" the awful Queen smiled, with no remorse.

"FLIK!" Atta cried, merely gripped by her throat by Blade. "Don't do a thing she asks!"

Heartbroken, Molt shut his eyes, waiting for pain, one way or another. Flik thought for a moment, while staring at his friends. Despite these horrible choices, there was hope… Where was the proof that Hopper was dead? There wasn't any. Flik's eyes furrowed for a second as he looked at Molt who opened his eyes at him. Nodding to his friend, subtly, Flik took a breath. Atta was horrified.

"I'll do it. I'll… I'll do it." Flik spoke, with his voice still shaky. His hung his head with his antennae sagged.

That left the two flabbergasted. While Blade took Flik by the arm in order to drag him off, everyone within the chamber all hesitated. Even the Queen. They all felt that chill of fear and sudden knowledge that something was nearing. Something huge.

All within a moment, as silence flooded the chamber, something hit against the outer wall, with a violent strike. The ants recognized that it was a beak. Flik slipped out of a shocked Blade's grasp to run to his two friends before a shot of brilliant sunlight came through the busted wall, entering the once dark chamber. A rain of leafy particles and shards of wood landed on them, forcing them to all duck.

There were a few seconds that felt eternal to the captives when the whole foundation of the hive began to quake. There was a bird out there and it was digging its beak in various spots, enraging the soldier hornets. As chaos began to ensue, someone flew into the new opening. His shadow came over the frightened captives and someone stood over them, quickly cutting Molt's bonds with a thorn. Molt was overcome with shock to see that it was Hopper. Atta's eyes watered when she saw that he did come and Flik began to smile.

There was no time to waste though. Hopper focused on the coming attack of the Queen Hornet and her thugs.

"Take them. Fly as far as you can, Molt. **_NOW_**." was the gruff order that came from his raged brother's mouth.

Molt was not arguing. In hopeful tears, he took Flik and the Princess into his hold. Now free, he flew out of that shattered opening, as fast as his wings could take him.


	28. That Last Flight

Hopper's Narrative  
In a flight of instinct mixed with terror, when I saw the chance when the Finch dug her beak into it with a quick jolt. I heard the Princess's scream, which led me to the right spot. Once the hole was made, I bolted as fast as I could. I snagged a thorn, looked forward and once when I saw Molt tied down with the two ants before this gigantic monstrosity, I landed directly over her captives. Out of feirce anger seeing my brother treated as such, I tore through those webs quickly with the thorn. I looked Molt in the eye and I told him to take the two ants and fly. As far as he could and fast! I was going to deal with all this accordingly… even if I would die trying.

When I gave Molt the chance, I then stood tall with wings still ready. I was in the fire, as it were. There was Blade beside this one who was twice as big and twice as nasty. The Queen of the Hive. There was a streak of fear in Blade's gold eyes but the Queen shrugged it off.

"I will deal with you later… And you, why I have been waiting for this day."

Meanwhile, the distraction of the large bird had distracted a great number of hornets, having them chase her while she kept damaging walls and stores. As big as she was, she defensively flew in different directions with the help of her partner. Flaps. He guided her as best he could as more soldiers chased them. As for the recluse. He was thrown onto the old trunk. After some persuasion that I needed his web, he neared the shattered way into the throne chamber.

I admitted it. I was terrified. I did know that the Queen was powerful but God… What was I alone compared to something like her?

"Must be hard for you, Hopper." the Queen smiled, gleaming at the sight of my scar. The trophy she desperately wanted. "To use your wings for useless reasons. Did you really think you could help them?"

I was outraged, watching her pace around me as I did the same. She was going to attack me. I listened for the recluse, as closely as I could.

"You dare ask me that question when you ordered hummingbirds to die. You started with me. Now I'm ending it." I hissed, my voice down to a low growl.

She laughed and waved to her soldiers to spread out. "That was your brother…" she spectacularly changed the subject. "…wasn't he?"

"This is between you and me. Enough games…" I told her outright. I heard the recluse outside, right at the opening above. "You know what I want."

She knew I loved the Island. She knew where my heart was set… We both had similar ideas, that we wanted each other dead. I honed my legs and stood still while spotting where the soldiers stood seconds before they were ready to shoot at me. She waved and the soldiers were off! Prepared, I instantly took a jump as they took chase. Seeing the fight start, the Recluse stood over the shattered opening and just shot lines of web into the chamber as I jumped and dodged in a circular manner. All the while, my mind was whirling. My whole life basically flashed before my eyes…. I lost Flitter. Then I almost lost the last I had. If I had, I would have done myself in ages ago. I turned back before it got worse… I hurt him so much that I didn't deserve what he gave me. Yet if I never came upon that Island, he would have died. There was just one last thing to do. Webs began to litter the chamber, trapping frantic hornets in their snags.

Blade bellowed orders at trapped soldiers before he even realized what happened. Out of a fit of rage, he ripped a piece of web that almost had his wings.

"STING HIM, BRING HIM DOWN!" the Queen ordered, finally going in for the kill.

Taking some of the stringy web, she had it stuck around her claw before she whipped a line which then snagged my right side, taping my wing flap and my leg. The old injury came back and the pull made me yell in pain. With that, I was forced down.

"TAKE HIM!" Blade roared. "BEWARE OF THE SPIDER!"

"He's mine…" The Queen uttered, eyeing me down like I was fresh dinner. "I'll take your head and eat you through… slowly."

I glared at her through pained eyes, fighting all this pain. I wasn't focusing on her though, but on the web that had me downed. My claw was caught as well, but I flexed my wrist while she and Blade came close enough. I beared with it all and clenched my teeth as I whipped the line up at the two. It hurt so much, I nearly yelled out. With all the strength I had, I whipped it as quick and high as I could muster, striking the two with it. There was a slew of hornets barrelling out of the walls to attack the birds, much to my horror. As much as I wanted to, I had to stick to what I planned in the first place by taking these two out once and for all. What I feared was starting to unfold behind the scenes when the swarm began to form under the sun. That orange finch was going high, diving and using that weapon of a beak to snap as long as they kept charging. Using her huge wings, she as able to keep them at bay long enough. She used her tail to swipe them aside before any stinger could even get through her thick sunlight feathers.

Do not mess with me! In no way are you going to harm my chicks on their hatching day!  
Flaps was able to understand her angered remark while he had to be careful. Yet, lack of nectar was proving a problem for him. He had a whole group to deal with himself, so he took to the brush to lose them in it. Gladly, the spider they kidnapped was able to tangle this area with web, just enough to capture several idiots who dared to follow the determined hummer.

When I heard the roar of the finch, I tensed my arm, seeing that the Queen was caught with Blade. With my free wings, I jumped up to reach the opening, carrying these wastes of air with me. I was done at this point. I wanted this to be over…

Molt's POV  
Hopper's words echoed in his mind so loudly that it directed his heart to follow the sun. He held Flik and Princess Atta close with all four of his arms. Even though his flaps were covered in web, he was able to fly fast. He couldn't go back to Island. At least not yet. Who knew what the Queen wanted with him, but he knew the truth. Hopper was alive and that he did exactly what he had promised. His trust used to be fickle but now he realized how strong it became over the course of traveling and making new friends. The friends he carried with him right now and Summer… Summer! He had to get back to her!

The two he carried began to notice just how anxious he was by the mere look on his face. Atta hugged him, feeling so sorry that he had to go through and see everything back there… Flik squeezed his claw a little. They were far away now and they didn't want their brave friend to drive himself to exhaustion.

"Molt! Molt!" Flik tried to call over the tense beating of Molt's wings. "We've lost them!"

"I-I don't—" the panicked locust shook his head, focusing on the horizon. "No! No, I can't!"

He was shocked and full of fear by the sound of it. Atta gave it a try.

"Molt, please! You're going too fast! You'll hurt yourself! Please!"

He certainly didn't succumb right away, but he fought the instinct to keep going. In a way, it was painful to fight it, but eventually he got himself to land. There was chewed hole in the bark of a piece of stray wood with new green sprouts around it and the poor locust chose to hide there, setting the two ants down. Just then, he felt the pain from his wings… and he had to rest for a moment. Upon seeing him almost collapse, Atta stayed by his side. She looked at Flik, growing tearful at the fact that they were free, but others were probably not as fortunate. Not like them.

"Atta… Molt ~ oh! Are you okay?" Flik worried for both of them.

"I need to go back —" Molt spoke, despite how tired he was. "Hop's back there…"

"Molt… He freed us. He told you to go as far as you can…" Atta tried to calm him.

"He-he came back. I knew it. I knew he would come… but, he'll die. He's all I got."

"Not true, Molt… You have a whole colony." Atta told him. "… there's a way."

From where they were, the three were able to listen to the buzzing and the roars of that giant, angry bird. As soon as he was sure no one was following him, Flaps tried to locate the rescued trio. He worried if Molt was hurt by how they treated him. He was lucky though when he saw a bloom hiding among a patch that looked like specks of new grass. His hunger was too much to ignore so he hovered down to it for a drink. He stuck his beak into the little flower, finding the precious cocktail within. There was a bit inside and it felt so good as it trickled down his throat and tickled his nostrils with its irresistable aroma. He was so hungry. Little did he know, as his head felt free from fog, that the ones he was searching for were right nearby. Molt recognized those wings. He had to crawl out of the small hole before feeling the wing beats of a hummingbird. How amazed he was to see one, finally after so long. But something stuck out to him… This bird seemed so familiar to him. Despite the dispute of the two ants of him leaving, he did it anyway. The hummer was about to leave before a flash of golden brown caught his eye. He smiled before he hovered over him. Molt was jumpy and naturally ducked down before the bird perched.

Flaps didn't intend to frighten his friend, but it hurt him to see him so unsure.

"You didn't forget me. Did you, Molt?" he addressed him, keeping his voice low.

"I think I know that voice." Molt replied, feeling slightly more confident.

Though times were tough and the last time he saw him, he barely had much color and he was branching at the time. Flaps couldn't blame him, but it was such a relief to see him again.

"Flaps? I can't believe it — Is it really you?" Molt was stunned when he realized.

"The one and only."

"You've gotten so big!"

"You're not hurt, are you?" Flaps softly prodded at Molt's wings.

"No, I'm okay… but what about Hopper?"

"We know him. He's not stopping until he's finished… He dived in as soon as he got the chance. He told me to keep afar because the whole hive is a mess."

"He got us out of there…but ya mean he could still be kicking?"

"It wouldn't surprise me, but you need to get back to the colony. All of you." Flaps said, gesturing to the ants.

As much as he wanted to return, he couldn't find it within himself to leave his brother behind.

"Molt. It's best that we do what he says…" Atta spoke, completely drained and being realistic.

Molt's gaze was hardened and lost in thought. Many times before he was respectful to Hopper yet he had the habit of keeping his distance. His older brother changed so much over the seasons… So much so that he trusted him again. They were brothers again, and he couldn't risk losing it now that he had it. He looked at the Princess and then to Flik.

"Take 'em back, Flaps. I'm going back for Hopper." he decided, confidently.

They all blinked, horrified for him. "Molt, no! It's a war zone. You can get killed!"

Hurting, he passed her a knowing look before he took off flying, without a spoken word. Flaps was pained to see this. On the ant's behalf, he flew to stop him.

"Hold it!"

The grasshopper flew passed the hummer, leaving them entirely defeated. All they could do was hope, though the hummer was not going to let this slide.

Hopper's Narrative  
 ** _It all came down to this…_**  
I was dragging so much weight that I was hounded down by the others. I felt something snap and soon I found that I couldn't feel one of my smaller appendages when the Queen yanked so strongly. I couldn't stop and look. I had to get out of there. When she took a chance to come toward me with her stinger, I did what any insect would do and just jumped. I opened my wings and just stared at the sunlight. I've gotten used to pain and I was so full of adrenaline… I pushed myself with everything I had left.

Before they knew it, they were lifted but I was only able to take one for a ride. I felt another rip and higher I went, ripping through loose rubble. Protecting my head with my arm, I glanced to see the swarm harassing the bird who found it hard to get a good aim at to drop the heart of the hive. I would die as well, if it was fit, but there had to be a way to get this bastard subdued. The Queen had broken free and she almost made it out before the Finch kept her inside, threaten to eat her with each strike into the chamber as it began to fall apart. Dodging through and over blades and rocks, there was a distant dry tree where I had to lighten the screaming load from my beaten body. I zipped around one of the branches, tangling the line which caused a whiplash.

Blade cried when he struck the bark, getting even more tied up. I landed not far off, using the bark to free myself before aiming all my hate on this useless creature. I took a piece of sharp bark and marched right up to him. With one of my strong arms, I held it back before delivering a nasty backhand into his jaw before he could look up. With my other claw I gripped his throat tightly, glaring him straight in the eye. I had him pinned, but with that bark, I stabbed him. I jammed through his abdomen with it.

His eyes widened with shock and pain before he realized that I was tearing his stinger off. He yelled out in sudden anguish and tried to squirm. I pulled that thing out without tearing my eyes off his before throwing him down. Now, I was fueling my anger. I may have lost an arm, but I was far from done.

"You're **_done_**! It's over!" I growled, throwing that poisonous stick aside as fluid drenched my claw.

"You… you stabbed me…." Blade panted, still in blunt shock.

"This world is better without you."

"My… what have you done…?" Blade uttered, spotting his fatal injury. He was bleeding out.

"Good luck dying, you waste. You're on my turf now. This is for everyone you've killed."

Little did I know at the time was that Molt had come back. On that same tree, he landed and saw what I had done. The hornet that killed loved ones of many, not only ours, was dying. He went slack-jawed before I noticed he was even there.

"H-hop…?" he squeaked.

I finally noticed him, at first I felt so afraid and it was before I began to feel all the pain come rushing back. My lower right side burned and I finally looked that my smaller appendage was entirely ripped out and gone. Then my wing. Half of my right wing and its flap was entirely pulled and ripped as well when I flew with the web still attached to me. I growled, holding back a cry but I felt my brother's presence at my side.

"I-I'm here, Hop! Hang on!" I heard him.

I was so close to passing out. "Stay- stay with me! Please!"


	29. Home

Blade's POV  
Blade gasped for air as pain surged through his entire body after having been brutally mutilated by no other than a grasshopper. The one he had sworn to kill but was too cowardly to do so. Now he was paying for his stupidity. He feared his Queen to an extent, as did the rest of the hive which now was falling into shambles as he bled. He looked forward after examining his wound, seeing not one, but two grasshoppers. His former captive had returned, in a fright over his injured brother. Hopper, the scarred one was down while he frightfully looked up when he noticed Blade starting to pull himself up. The younger locust protectively stood over Hopper looking very perturbed as a start.

" **Back off.** " was the fierce order which even surprised him.

Hopper's Narrative  
I was in a state of pain, but Molt's voice made me hesitate. It sounded so different, so… wrong to me. His voice leaked with anguish, something that was held back… something I never realized. It made hate rise up within me so fast. With all I had left, I had to turn and look, only to see the injured Blade slowly advancing. There far below on the ground was the green hue of a lurking snake… I had my brother's wrist in a tight grip, not letting him get closer to the dangerous hornet. Right then I knew Molt wasn't going to obey me anymore. We were both broken, just the same way. Down below on the ground level, I was able to spy the greenish hue of that snake as it slithered through towards unsuspecting fallen soldiers far beyond this tree.

Too hurt to speak, I simply had to press my brother behind me as I painfully began to stand up. It was clear to me, us, that Blade could hear the screams of his kind. This was a tragedy for him and a victory for us…

"Don't bother… don't you dare bother." my voice felt like it was grating out of my throat. "How does it feel now?"

"You may have taken me down, but you're no match against our Queen…"

"Are you so sure about that…?"

I merely glanced down before smirking at my enemy to where this hungry beast continued to strike at aimless hornets that fell injured from the Finch's defensive attacks. It knew where the nest was now and its scales were impenetrable, also with it being lightning quick. Blade looked below, knowing that I had him. It was over. When I watched him begin to tremble with rage while setting those fiery eyes on the both of us, I kept myself between him and Molt. I squeezed Molt's wrist, silently telling him that he was going to jump away. I gave him a glare as I shoved him away…. Blade jumped quickly to grab one of us, but I purposely shoved him off. He grabbed hold onto my back, forcing me to have to fly. Molt landed safely on a nearby limb, looking on in horror.

My wing may have been ripped to a point, but it was still able to keep me in the air for a good amount of time. With the extra weight on my back, I had to yell out in agony while Blade tried a hand to yank at my antennae. I pulled my head down, sharply to dive down to the deadly massacre below. Blade hollered when I grabbed his wing with my better arm to thrust him off my pain filled back. With a roar, I bucked him off, having him fly off and hit the rough, scaly back of a hungry grass snake. Blade tried to recover, only to have the weight of the snake's body roll half way over him. He saw the head of it, with black piercing eyes with a quick tongue spewing out at him out of a flash of bright green.

As soon as I got him off of me, I landed hard on a dead blade of grass. I hoped the captives weren't eaten along with the rest of these things, but my injuries were starting to get the best of me. The flight made it all worse, yet all the more worth it to me….

Blade tried to squirm out before the great snake curled up and struck near his head. He gave one last cry before the snake made the last move… which ended those piercing cries in an instant.

It was hard for me to accept that he was gone… only after a few tense seconds. It was hard, in a way, to listen to all the terror I brought to everyone in this hive, excepting those I protected. Those I've sworn to protect. I stayed still on the leaf, practically in shock at what I've done. Yet on the other side of the dead trunk, the Queen tried to sneak away even though her own soldiers were crying for her help. From the attack, she had lost both wings and had to walk. Little did she know that the Finch had her eyes on her. She landed heavily in front of her, chirping under her throat. She had lost a feather or two from the ordeal but she was safe, strong and still very hungry after the fight. All thanks to a few exchanges between her and a hummingbird, this Finch knew who she had struggling at her feet. The hurt and defeated Queen began to shake and recoil when she saw the giant avian quickly inch close with her beak.

"No… no, no — _**NO!**_ " she began to get desperate and run.

Smart, the Finch made a daring strike at her abdomen, damaging her stinger and proceeded to do it again and again, while leaping from side to side, defensively. Molt could hear this, as could I… Deep in my heart, I wanted him to be away from all this, but he willingly came back for me. Slowly, I looked up to try and see where he was. I relaxed when I saw Flaps come by him, seemingly flustered at his decisions to leave. Molt pressed him away as he checked him for any injuries, but he pointed down to me, worriedly. Right away, the hummer hovered down to where I was kneeling and kept his wings open. I felt so nauseas all of sudden.

"Hopper! How could you do this to me!?" Molt cried. "I know ya wanted me to not come back, but I couldn't! I couldn't— now look at you ~ Oh gosh, your wing! Oh!"

"I can care less, genius… As usual you did the opposite of what I said and got yourself caught…" I smirked.

"Oh… I— They were going to hurt Summer and Atta… I-I had to do something…"

"Who cares about me…? Are you hurt?" I had to ask, lowly and grating.

"I'm fine. I'm… fine — Hopper, we need to get you back home…"

That last word came out so naturally. I weakly smiled while resting my head down.

"It all kind of worked as planned, so I can't complain." I whispered, shutting my eyes for a moment.

"Hop, please… Please, don't —"

"Getting your arm yanked off and your wing ripped, you can guess that I'm not feeling all that fine, Molt…" I groaned. "… but I'm glad you stuck around."

Molt fought back tears, yet he smiled. Gently, he took my good arm and draped it over his neck to help me up. "… come on, we're going home…"

I gave into his wish and did my best, feeling fulfilled after all.  
Flaps managed to carry me a ways on his back to return to where the colony camped at. Flik and Atta were not too far off from the fight. When they saw me, they couldn't believe it… that state I was in. Finally, I forced myself to walk.

"C-captain… What have they done…?" Flik stammered.

"I just need rest. That's all…"

Atta was in a fit, feeling responsible for all this grief and pain. "Hopper, this is all my fault…. I am so sorry."

"Shut up… It's over. The Queen lost…" I breathed each word out. "That's all that matters now…"

Atta softly stroked my claw as much as I didn't want it. "We owe you. We owe you everything…"

Flaps lowered his head. "Emerald was right about you. Soldiers fight to the death… This is a first, for a grasshopper." he then perked up at last.

"Right when I find my wings, I happen to lose one… but that's the least of my problems." I lowly spoke, feeling that my heart was about to break.

"You need to heal, Hopper… We're taking you back." Atta spoke. "That's an order."

I held back some laughter. Too pained, I shook my head. "Is that so…?"

As the Queenless hornets fled farther away, we went the opposite way, back towards the dry river. I was carried on Flaps' back as Molt flew above him as I hung on with a web… We happened to fly over what was the hive as half it was completely fallen and strewn all over the ground like fallen leaves. We could hear the song of the Finch far above us… and the snake was nowhere to be seen, probably burrowing again after its meal. There was just a whole mass of carnage, a sign to others to make them think twice if they wanted to infest the same way…

It was before that Queen could even set eyes on the Island… and on the other side of the river, the colony hid in the burrow of the termite who gave me a helping hand. Unwillingly at first, I might add. I was so thankful to know that the colony got there safely, only one royal, one worker and a grasshopper were taken as it turned out. I had to set my own pride aside for the moment in order to allow them to care for me. Of all I knew, I wasn't flying again for awhile. I thought the Hummers would be long gone when the son of my late mentor came back… I remember teaching this former fledgling how to turn corners. I was done… I was not going to just up and leave them again. Since no one was going to let me anyways, I did the one thing I seldom did…

I fell asleep…

 _It seemed like I was awake again but Flitter was there. I had a feeling it was too good to be true._  
 _My life was always on the go, too hectic, too frightening to consider it — What was the right word?_

 _Beautiful._

 _The only beauty I remember was **them**. They had order, they had leadership. Strength and spirit. They treated their young like treasures. They treated their world like treasure, with such gentleness and respect. If my brother and I had never come upon them, or rather if they never came upon us, I dread to imagine that things would have turned out to be way different. I would have been different… Not in a good light, anyway. I was a very lonely nymph becoming twisted by the spoils of a hard livelihood. I took my insecurities out on Molt who was there by me, even when I treated him so badly. If he found it normal that I would hit him every day then who would I be if I had never met Emerald's Flock? I loved them. I loved my brother… and I was so close to losing everything. _  
_Then it all came back to me._  
 _Did I deserve it?_

 _No._

 _Did I earn it?_

 _Probably. It took a wing from me and an arm, but I was still alive today. The colony was alive. Molt was alive. The tree was alive._

 _The world was trying to convince me that life makes you strong. It wants you to be happy, but in order to be happy, you need to be strong. It will beat you around a little bit if it has to… but in the end I found something worth while. It took constant reminding and some sacrifice, but we made it. Emerald was just the start. Flitter would have wanted this for me._

 _We were Soldiers._


	30. Epilogue

_All that seemed like a long time ago.  
Possibly, it was a nightmare.  
How I wish it was.  
I handled that fickle thought like garbage because I could see it in everyone around me, the memory of the hornets remained as the stuff that made stories thick for them to tell.  
Yet, today was not a good day for those stories.  
Because today was Hatching Day._

New rains had come and gone, healing the sun burnt land, thus allowing new sprouts and blooms to wake up from the dryness. The sun was hidden by new clouds when they slowly came in to shade the lands below allowing life to blossom and become lush green. The dry river bed stayed the same for a time before two small creaks began to grow on each side of the Island. Soon enough crossing over on foot was impossible unless wings were involved. Luckily, it was up to the new neighbors of the Island after they flew in at the start of this new Spring season.

A small flock lived on by the late Emerald's mate, Flitter who mothered three nests, came all thanks to his last son, Flaps to make home at this lone blossom tree. It was perfect to nest at, being protected by a river from any snakes or lizards. The only ones who surrounded them were the hospitable ants who lived on the small Island at the base. There were flowers peppered all over the grassy land, with flowing water to feed them. There were bushes and trees nearby to collect and harvest for their nests while the ants collected seeds from the grass stalks. Flaps took on his father's burden by becoming the Prime Leader of this flock along with the help of two grasshoppers who his mother took in on his Hatching Day.

Colony's POV  
In the south tunnel, a group of young ants were coloring a set of tiny leaves with berry juice. Smothering patterns all over them while giggling with excitement. Of course, the moment was broken when two young boy ants laughed at the youngest and the smallest of the group. Her bandana had a drawing of a bird on it with a grasshopper flying next to it.

"What the heck is that, Spot!? Looks like someone threw up on it…"

"The name is Dot." the small princess countered back, rather confidently as she stared at the two with sharp blue eyes. "For your information, it's Captain Hopper flying with the Bird."

"Not like any of you could ever fly with one." taunted one of the other girl ants.

All at once, the girls all tied their finished projects around their necks.

"Oh yeah, says who?" one the boys cackled before backing right into the leg of a grasshopper.

Molt smirked as he crossed all four arms, staring down at the two. "Only the Captain could answer that." he replied before spotting the projects he was to inspect, since he was now the Blueberries Troop Coach. "Oh, wow! Look at those!" he gawked. "Aw, they're beautiful ~ Dot, oh gosh! Mr. Soil's gonna love these…" he looked at them all before he got to Dot who was feeling shy. "Sweetie, what's the matter?"

"Does it look too messy, Coach Molt? They said it looked like someone threw up on it…" she whispered, hoping those boys won't hear. Flik happened to come in to check on the team.

"Ah, let me see…" Flik seemed thoughtful, taking the leaf. "Wow, Dot! You drew this?"

"It's beautiful!" Molt added, brightly.

"You think Hopper will like it? I spent so much on this leaf that it's starting to get too hard to draw on…"

"Ya know what? He's gonna love it. Believe me, I know." Molt encouraged before an alarm was blown.

Outside, in the great clearing, there was a massive gathering. After enduring that winter, which wasn't as harsh as previously thought, there were spoils harvested when some grew early before the spring rains came. The winter in the tunnels was warm and comfortable, even for the only two grasshoppers there. Hopper had to heal for a while, having to keep his wing in a splint, but his leg was only pulled too hard but not broken. Alas, that one arm was long gone. No matter though. Just as his colony had hoped, the appointed Captain of the Guard was back and alive. Now for the Spring, his wing was back only having a piece of a corner missing. Even when he first came, he was revered for his intelligence and vigor, especially for his own kind. Molt, however, was miraculously never harmed during that fateful battle at the dreaded hive all because of a loyalty and a bond between two brothers. He was appointed to be a teacher for the young future workers of the leafcutters, as well as a close guard for the young and spunky princess, Dot. She was born during the time of tyranny, so she was labeled as a miracle for the colony. No less, her size disguised just how confident she really was. Perhaps those hard times had rubbed off on her. She and her band all ran out of the anthill towards what was a great feast!

The Island was covered in green clovers and bright flowers that beckoned the birds above. The skies were littered with bright white clouds as a soft gust flew over the land. The sweet, reassuring song of water flow

Hatching Day was a new day of rest for Ant Island in respect for the laying mothers of the flock homing in the great blossom. As a matter of fact, it was a number of days because each egg had its own time to hatch, but a sentry above watched to see which of any of the mothers were going to be first. One of them happened to be Speckles… Flaps' own sister. Indeed, it was an important and a very special day for this Island.

Hopper's Narrative  
Personally, it was very special to me. I thought I would never see another day like this. So perfect, so soft, calm… with all this hope. I said it myself again that it was too good to be true. Molt had a home, I had a home, even more beautiful than the last. I heard the alarm call, so I flew strongly to the top of the root bridge as everyone gathered. Princess Atta met with me there. When that horn sounded, everyone began to go completely quiet as a peaceful beginning for the new baby birds about to come.

"You beat me every time!" she laughed, her light wings buzzing.

"Can't beat the pros, Princess…" I smirked.

"Just you wait, Captain. I'll outsmart you myself one day."

"Oh, I would love to see you try." I tested as I soon gazed upward at the tree, spying two nests snug between limbs.

"They're going to come any minute, aren't they?"

"At least one. Soon…" I calmly replied, allowing a sort of solemn calm to come over my features.

Atta took it as a surprise, especially on a precious day like this. "What is it, Hopper?"

I looked down in thought for a moment. With that, I simply sighed, knowing I had to express it. It took some beatings to get this far.

"We only lost one that day." I began, looking solely at her with my good eye. "… but this time, we lost no one. Very impressive for an old grasshopper."

Atta had a compassionate look in her eyes. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you…"

Her words meant so much. I shared a smile. "… now you're kissing up." I joked.

She started to laugh. No less, we certainly had new neighbors… Spitz was no exception since… well, it was her aquifer and all. I rolled my eyes as Atta naturally greeted her. "Why hello, Spitz. Welcome!"

"Why thank ya, Highness…" the little termite panted. "… o'course a good boost would've helped these stubby legs—" she prodded at my leg, teasingly.

"Ah-ah well, don't count on your luck." I gently shoved her off a bit. "I'm still a jerk."

"Eh, sure y'are." I heard her grumble as the Island went completely silent.

I was getting used to this way of life now without all that impending doom cycle that I grew so used to. Being with the Colony took all that loneliness away along with new faces as well as the old.  
I am sure as ever that I was never going to lose this again. Nothing ever wins me over like the hatching day of a new life.

 _That evening, under the light of the twilight sky, there was a party like never before in celebration of a single egg. Speckles was blessed today and so were we… When that tiny voice sang for the first time from that nest, there came a choir of cheer from down below.  
At that moment, my heart was warmed after such a long time. _

**_The End_**


End file.
